


All that remains

by HelenaSold



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Continuation, Developing Relationship, Emotional, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Love, Minor Violence, Post-Canon, References to Depression, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 71,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaSold/pseuds/HelenaSold
Summary: First, there is loyalty, then there is friendship and finally, there is love. But all these virtues have to be gained. How difficult will it be for De Sardet to gain all three when she is still responsible for the fate of Teer Fradee – and is searching for who she really is?Kurt’s whole life consisted of violence, battle, and death. He knew nothing else until he met De Sardet years ago. Feelings grow and now he realizes he needs something good and true in his life. Will he achieve a better outcome or will De Sardet fail him?
Relationships: Kurt/De Sardet (GreedFall)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 45





	1. Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> *Massive Spoiler – don’t read it if you haven’t finished the game.  
> I loved GreedFall but had the feeling there were some unanswered albeit important questions. What will become of De Sardet and her companions afther the battle with Constantin? How is normal life or is there even a normal life? And will she learn more about her origins and living as a Yecht Fradí?  
> I had to continue the story right after the end of GreedFall to answer them myself. I intend to do around 8-10 story slices that are chronological but not tightly linked. As English is not my native language, some minor mistakes are surely included as well 😉 Now, enjoy!

#### Chapter 1 - Farewell 

Silence was consuming the great cave – the soul of _Anemhaid_. Except of Elenor De Sardet’s shallow breaths. Deafening silence that was oppressing her heart. She dared not look again at Constantin’s dead body that was lying only a mere foot away. His body would be still warm, but soon get cold and stony like his eyes in the last moment before his death.

A strangled cry broke out of De Sardet – she rolled to her feet and dragged herself to the tunnel that would lead to the surface. The tunnel seemed endless, dark, and bleak.

Sunrise was near and grey light greeted De Sardet when she stumbled out of the tunnel. In the distance, she saw Kurt and Petrus running towards her. Obviously, the beasts‘ attacks had stopped as soon as their master Constantin had died.

The thought of Constantin hurt so much, she almost fell to the ground. 

"Green Blood!“ Kurt sprinted to her, while Petrus was falling behind. Apparently, the fight and his age were now catching up with him. 

One look in her face told Kurt everything. And of course, the blood on her hands and coat – the blood of Constantin she had spilled in the sanctuary. A broken sob choked her. 

Kurt’s face fell. "Oh Green Blood, I’m so sorry.“ He pulled her towards him and hugged her despite the grime and blood on her clothes. De Sardet closed her eyes, hearing the rapid beat of his heart. A violent tremble took her body. Kurt’s hug got even tighter but she didn’t complain, even though his armor dug almost painfully into her breast and rib cage. 

Minutes went by while De Sardet could smell the smoke and ashes of the volcano, not daring to face reality. But after a shuddering deep sigh, she distanced herself from Kurt. "His body…“ She could say no more.

Kurt glanced at the tunnel entrance. "We will take care of him“, he said without a pause.

"We…?“ She looked up to him.

"You need to rest“, he said. 

Surely, the last days and weeks were hard, even harder after they discovered Constantin’s mad plan and following him through whole Teer Fradee to _Anemhaid_. She was beyond exhaustion and despair.

"C’mon.“ Kurt tugged her along with him. Petrus had reached them. He didn’t approach but went into the tunnel – evidently, Kurt had given him a silent indication.

Slowly, Kurt and De Sardet marched back to the camp that was downhill of _Anemhaid_. De Sardet, for once, was glad to trust her companion and not lead the way.

The next hours were all a blur. Luckily, the attack by the island’s beasts had stopped fast enough to spare them all great losses. A few of the islanders went up to the sanctuary, maybe to inspect the damage Constantin had done, but most of them went back to their villages. But the allies of Theleme and the Bridge Alliance had broken up their camps and were retreating with their wounded soldiers and fighters.

De Sardet was sitting on her bedroll in their own little camp. Someone had put a cup of hot and salty soup in her hand and she had gulped it down without thinking. Darkness had descended and the campfire illuminated the night with flickering light. 

She heard footsteps behind her, knowing in an instant that it was Kurt. His shadow was flickering with the flames. "You should sleep.“

"I can’t.“ 

A heavy sigh. "Then you should at least lay down and rest, Green Blood.“ 

"When I close my eyes, I see Constantin’s face.“ Her voice broke. She clenched her teeth to swallow a sob.

A second shadow joined Kurt’s and they mumbled a few low words she couldn’t decipher. Finally, Siora knelt in front of her. A sorrowful frown on her face: " _Carants_ , I can make you a sleeping potion.“ 

It took her a few seconds to answer. She nodded her consent. Relief showed on Siora’s face. She smiled and stood up. Well, good that one person was happy, at least. 

"But first you should strip your armor“, Kurt said. He moved to kneel by her side as well. "Let me help you.“ His voice was quiet. 

For the blink of an eye, she thought of another day, another encounter when he had helped her undress. Only one night of passion. She had rejected him afterwards, too afraid to give in to her feelings, to unsure of herself after she had discovered the truth about her mother and family. 

And yet he had followed her all the way up until now. That he was still here amazed her. He was truly loyal and she had never thanked him. He often joked about money keeping him by her side, but she knew it wasn’t true. 

She looked in his face. His eyes were sincere and honest, showing real concern for her well-being. So she suppressed her own awkward feelings, fearing he would notice them. She stood up.

Taking her silence as agreement he began to loosen the straps of her armored long coat. All at once, De Sardet felt the bruises and cuts of the last fights. Odd that her body had gone numb after the final meeting with Constantin. For hours she had felt no hunger, thirst, cold or physical pain. Her body was catching up and after the heavy coat was gone she began to shiver. With shaking fingers she tried to untie her boots. Feeling embarrassed because of her weakness she didn’t have the courage to meet Kurt’s gaze. Finally, her boots fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

Kurt gave her a warm blanket and took the coat and boots. "I will clean them.“ Of Constantin's blood that was still sticking to the leather. She had only washed her hands and face. 

She tried not to think of the blood that had sprayed over her hands and closed her eyes, just sitting there in the darkness and cold. Until Siora lightly touched her shoulder, a steaming and odd-smelling cup in her hands. De Sardet took it and – like the soup before – she drank it in a few gulps. 

"It will take some minutes. You should lay down – some side effects are similar to the effects of alcohol. Well, that’s what some _renaigse_ told me.“ Siora took the empty cup.

That peaked De Sardets curiosity: "Have you never tasted your own potions?“ 

Siora stopped in her way. "Yes, of course. My mentoring _donegaid_ was insistent to try every potion in order to judge its effects. But most of the time these potions were far weaker than the real ones.“

"I see.“

"Now, try to sleep.“

Sighing, De Sardet lay on her bed that Kurt (or Siora?) had somehow managed to spread while she was not paying attention. 

She feared that the images of Constantin‘s death were haunting her, so she gazed up into the beautiful night sky of Teer Fradee and its many stars. Soon, her sight became dizzy and her head felt fuzzy. A warm numbness took her body, comforting in its difference to the cold numbness from before.

Obviously, Siora had given her a strong dose. After some minutes all conscious thoughts dissolved and she fell in a deep sleep.  
___________

Kurt’s walk was short, the small stream near their camp only a few feet away. But he made sure that he wasn’t seen by someone from the campsite, and hid behind a tall rock.

For an instance, he wondered if the natives would consider his action as sacrilege to the sanctuary of _Anemhaid_ , but he could not bear the thought that De Sardet had to wear her coat with Constantin's blood on it in the morning. Their bags were always light with as little clothes as possible. Provisions and weapons were far more important.

He knelt on the river bank. For once he was glad that details were obscured in the dark night. Constantin's already dried blood crept in dark streaks into the water where Kurt washed out the rag that he used to wipe down the leather. The blood was no longer a deep red but almost black. De Sardet’s coat and boots were well kept and protected with grease that made cleaning much easier. But some stains would last forever. 

He stared into the river, not seeing the black streaks but Constantin‘s golden hair glinting in the sunlight. The first time he had trained with Constantin and De Sardet all those years ago in the courtyard of the palace in Sérène. 

Was it really madness that had took hold of the prince in his last weeks, or was it his own greediness and corruption? Taking root long before when he was raised by his instructors and teachers, unloved by his parents. How sad that no one had noticed his mental state until it was too late. 

" _Poor Constantin_ “, he thought, and with a pang of sorrow, he remembered how devastated De Sardet had looked when she had stumbled out of _Anemhaid_ , her hands, face, and coat bloody. No one had to ask twice what had happened in the sanctuary. 

He worried about her as she seemed in deep shock. " _No wonder, having to kill her own cousin in such a way._ “ 

But he also grieved for the young, dead prince, consumed by madness and finally dying in this dark cave. Long gone were those easy days when the two cousins had dueled with him, trying to beat him but never succeeding. Well, even that would be different now. He was sure, De Sardet’s skills in weaponry had vastly improved in the last year on Teer Fradee. For a second, he wished he could turn back time but those wishes were for fools. And he had many faults, but foolery didn’t belong to them.

With a deep sigh, he cleaned his own armor and weapons. He had even brought a new clean shirt with him. Stripping out of the old one he washed quickly. He gritted his teeth as the water was cold. But in some way, the coldness reminded him that he was still alive. 

Back at the camp, he looked after De Sardet. She was still wrapped up in the blanket, sleeping soundly. Siora had done a really good job with the sleeping potion he had to admit.

For a long time, he looked at De Sardet‘s still face. In the last weeks, it had gotten a haunted look. Her skin seemed even paler than usual and dark circles were showing under her eyes. Fate was taking its toll on her. Discovering her real heritage and Constantin’s sickness and betrayal must have hurt her beyond anything. And even he had almost betrayed her…

There was one night he would never forget as long as he lived: When De Sardet had given him her body and pleasure – but not her heart. He remembered how the first sun rays had shone through the curtain, bathing her face in an almost mystical light. How he had longed to touch her but didn’t dare disturb her sleep. Right this moment he had already known that it was too good to be true. Yes, she had feelings for him, even liked him as a good companion during their journey. But loving him? No.

A simple Coin Guard, raised in a whore house, battered and used – and she, the princess of Sérène, who was pure, gracious and sophisticated - and so far above his reach it was almost ridiculous. But not once had she or her cousin made him aware of this aspect. In fact, Constantin - who could be a mean bastard to the children and adolescents at court - never mistreated guards, servants, or others far below his rank. Up until the very day when the Malichor and the deceptive healing by Dunchas led to madness.

Well, he got sentimental – too much dwelling in the past had never helped. He had learned that the hard way.

So, here was still one of the cousins he had sworn to protect. Even if she had rejected him, he would stay by her side as long as she needed him. And he would make damn sure that she stayed alive. And yes, that had absolutely nothing to do with money. There was only one other thing to do: Protect his heart as well.

" _Definitely sentimental_ “, he thought.

When he stood up to go to his own sleeping place he felt Sioras gaze on him like a heavy weight. She saw far more than he liked.

___________

The morning was unforgiving, not caring for feelings, sorrow, and pain. It would come anyway. De Sardet opened her eyes and blinked in the glaring sunlight. Her body felt rested, but her first thought was for Constantin, the next for her companions. Slowly, she sat up and stared around the camp. 

She could see Aphra, Siora, and Petrus nearby, discussing something important according to their serious faces. Kurt and Vasco were nowhere to be seen. The discussion abruptly ended when Aphra saw that she was awake. 

Petrus went to her. “How are you, my child.” In the sun she could clearly see the hard lines etched into his face showing his age. 

“Well rested, but…” She shook her head as she could not put her feelings in the right words. 

“There will be many, many days where the loss of your beloved is the first thing you will think of. Until one day, you will wake up and it will be the second thought”, he said. 

She instantly knew that he thought about her mother, the woman he had loved so dearly all those years ago. 

She had to swallow hard. “I really hope, you’re right, father.” Because her pain felt so raw she could hardly bear it. 

“Well, there are many things to do”, he said. 

She came to her feet. “You are right, as always. I’m sorry.” She felt guilty. Yesterday, she had been far from a leader and legate. “ Here I’m sleeping late when we have to inform everyone…” 

Petrus shook his head. “I don’t mean you in particular. But why don’t you go over to Siora and Aphra and eat some breakfast first?” 

Her body said this was a good idea whereas her mind recoiled from food. But father Petrus was right – she had much to do and needed her strength. So breakfast first. 

The four were sitting around their campfire and talked, or precisely the other three were talking and De Sardet was gazing in her food. 

When she finally put her empty bowl away, Siora said: “If you like to wash up, there is a hot spring nearby. And one of our warriors has given me clean clothes if you would like to change.” 

De Sardet looked down at herself. Her shirt was crumpled and stained. Her trousers were not much better. And she dared not think about her hair. “That’s a good idea.” 

“And then we can discuss other matters, my child”, said Petrus. Siora and Aphra exchanged a meaningful glance. 

“Yes, we should make plans for what to do next.” This brought another question to her mind. “Where are Kurt and Vasco?” 

Aphra stood up. “I will look after them. They must be ready by now.” 

“Ready with what?”, thought De Sardet. 

But Siora stood as well. “I will collect the clothes and show you the hot spring.” 

Soon the two women were heading towards the hot spring which was heated by the volcano's fire. 

De Sardet took a long hot bath – something she hadn’t enjoyed for quite a while. Running through the woods and up the hills didn't include the luxury of a bathroom. Siora had given her some herbs that produced something similar to soap when you rubbed them with some water on a stone. The smell was pleasant and not too strong. 

But the urgent matters ahead let her not enjoy the bath too long. And it was tough to not think about Constantin but savor the beautiful, almost magical environment that was affected by the volcano.

Feeling much better De Sardet went back to camp. She saw that, indeed, Vasco and Kurt had joint their party. 

“De Sardet, you look fresh and neat in these clothes”, said Vasco, always flirting and teasing. She knew he wanted her to feel better so she thanked him with a smile, albeit a small one. This evoked a scowl on Kurt’s face. 

She frowned as well but reminded herself that they had more important things to do. “Dear father, you wanted to discuss urgent matters?” 

“Yes, indeed. As tragic as Constantin’s death is for you personally his death will also have political consequences. Who will govern in the name of the Congregation here on Teer Fradee? Who will tell his father about his death and, far more important, what will become of Sérène when there is no heir of d’Orsay in the future? We have a cure for the Malichor, yes, but the political situation is still difficult and the healing will take much time.” 

De Sardet nodded. Yesterday, her sorrow prevented her from seeing the truth. “You’re right as always. And as you’ve already thought about this matter, what do you think we should do? As you are well aware, I’m no longer sure if I could still claim the title ‘De Sardet’.” 

“Well, the Prince of d’Orsay should get a report from a reliable source.” 

“And who will be this _reliable_ source – you?” Kurt’s question was not without sarcasm. 

Petrus, however, was calm. “I have enough power to make my voice heard and I was here until the very end. No one should discredit the legate of the Congregation. She had to do what was necessary.” He looked to her: “But who knows what the allies of the Bridge Alliance or Theleme will tell your uncle? They are already on their way back to New Sérène and its port, no doubt. We’ve already lost an entire day.” 

De Sardet looked at her companions. She didn’t care what would become of her but she didn’t want them to suffer for her decisions. 

“Ok, father. But how will you outdo them?”, she asked. 

“Well, I can help out with this”, Vasco said. “I will ask the admiral for the fastest ship of the fleet. I’m sure she will see reason.” 

Petrus nodded. That was the moment when she became aware that the others had already discussed this plan without her. They had just waited for her to be ready to hear it. 

“If that’s your plan, I will pack my things immediately.” 

“No, my child.” Petrus shook his head. “Let me clear the way first. There are other things to do for you.” 

“So, this will be our farewell?” She had hoped that Petrus would stay in Teer Fradee a bit longer. But he had other plans, becoming Kardinal was one of them. She understood that. 

“Yes, we’re ready to depart in a few minutes”, Petrus said. 

“Will we see each other again?” 

“Only the Enlightened will know”, Petrus said. 

All of a sudden, she was choking up but could master her feelings. “Thanks for everything you’ve done, father. Fighting by my side and finding my last relative here on Teer Fradee.” 

Petrus dismissed this with a gesture. “Don’t thank me for something that I owed you… and your mother.” She nodded once. 

Vasco approached her. “I would have loved to set sail with you again, my Elenor De Sardet. But Petrus is right, we have to leave very soon.” 

With a heavy sigh, De Sardet hugged him close. “I would have loved that, too. Farewell, Vasco – I will not forget you and your stories about the sea”, she said in his ear. 

“Don’t make someone jealous”, he said in a low voice but smiled. 

___________

Her heart was heavy when she, Siora, Kurt and Aphra saw the two men leaving the camp and soon disappearing behind the volcano rocks. 

Kurt cleared his throat and she turned to him. “We’ve… something to show you.” He hesitated and glanced at Siora, one of the rare times where he was unsure how to continue. 

Siora took the hint. “ _Carants_ , even if your cousin has misused his power in the end and has betrayed us, we _Yecht Fradí_ believe that closure is important. It is healing.” 

De Sardet frowned. “I don’t understand…?” 

“You will.” Siora indicated to follow her and turned to a very small path leading away from camp. There were fresh footprints. She didn't know what to make of it but followed, Kurt and Aphra right at her heels. 

In a small clearing with low pines at the sides was a stone and on this stone lay Constantin’s body. 

De Sardet stopped abruptly. “I can not do this!” She turned away. 

Kurt saw the raw pain in her face. “You need closure.” And who knew that better than him? 

But she shook her head. “Kurt, I can’t! I just can’t – I’m not brave enough.”, she said with tears in her eyes. 

“Yes, you are the bravest person I know.” He took her arms. “Not saying farewell to him – you will regret it all your life.” 

She turned again to face the dead body of her cousin. A hard lump formed in her throat. Kurt was right, she would regret it all her life if she would not see him for one last time. Slowly, she went to the stone. 

There lay Constantin d’Orsay, his beautiful golden hair shining like a halo around his head. The Malichor and the binding ritual had both left traces on his beautiful face. She caressed Constantin’s cheek that was now cold and pale. “Oh, Constantin – I never wanted to hurt you”, she whispered. 

In her mind, she could hear him chuckle and say: _“But my fair cousin, you’ve not hurt me on purpose. That’s just training and some bruises will not harm me. Like Kurt always says, the pain will teach me a thing or two.”_ Constantin never got angry when she beat him during the training fights. More often then not he had to yield to her as she was far more skilled than him. He had always preferred drinking and sweet idleness more than fighting. Well, his last fight was over. 

She looked down at his body. Someone had changed his clothes – there were no signs of his blood or the brutal belly wound. She knew immediately that this was Kurt’s doing. Maybe with Vasco’s help. Another dept she owed him. He had already done so much for her without complaining. 

She looked back to him, standing there in the shadows of the pine trees. And now, she could clearly see the deep sorrow in his face when he looked at Constantin. Suddenly, it hit her – he was mourning Constantin as well but he was far better at hiding it. 

„Thank you, Kurt”, she whispered. He bowed his head. 

Siora went to her. She carried an oil lamp, two censers, and several herbs in her hands. Instantly, De Sardet was reminded of Bladnid’s funeral. 

“If you want, we can perform our ritual of the dead for your cousin. It won’t be exactly the same but… maybe it will bring healing to your heart and it will be a start to heal the people of Sérène.” Siora looked at her expectantly and also a little bit anxious. 

This thoughtful suggestion brought a new well of sorrow to the surface but also a little bit of hope. “This is too kind of you. But he has done a lot of harm to your people and this place – do you not think this would… defile it somehow?” 

Siora shook her head. “That’s not how the power of the earth – the _magic_ , like you call it – works.” 

Then thank you, Siora. But you have to guide me through the ritual.” Somehow, the thought of holding the _Yecht Fradí_ funeral for Constantin felt right. Maybe because she knew now who her mother really was. 

“I will. You’ve already cleaned your body. Now we will clean your mind and soul. It is very similar to something one of your people call _praying_. But we will address mother earth, of course, not the – hm – _Enlightened_. ” 

At this cue, Kurt came forward. “Shall we leave you alone?” 

De Sardet shook her head quickly. “No, please stay.” She had to gather her strength for the next words. “He admired you, Kurt, like an older brother. Even if he didn’t show it, he loved you.” 

She could see Kurt visibly swallow. He had been stoically but now he looked shocked. Obviously, he had no clue at all. “Then, we will stay, Green Blood”, he said, her nickname an attempt to dub his feelings. 

De Sardet and Siora began the ritual of the dead of _Yecht Fradí_. And with every passing minute, she felt calmer. Giving Constantin back to earth and the elements let her accept what had happened. Kurt and Aphra were silent witnesses while Siora helped her through every step of the ritual. Their attendance comforted her. 

After everything was done she kissed Constantin’s cheeks a last time and receded from the stone. Finally, she could let her cousin go. Her tears were hot and scalding on her face. She watched while blue flames – called forth by Siora – consumed his body. 

She felt Kurt’s presence at her back and turned to him. 

“You did right, Green Blood”, he said. Very gently he touched her tear-stained face. 

She did the right thing for the island but what was in the future? How could she amend the situation with her most loyal companion? 


	2. Foreboding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will not go easy on De Sardet and Kurt. Sorry about that.

Several days after Constantin’s funeral the four companions De Sardet, Kurt, Aphra, and Siora were on their way back to Teer Fradee’s inland. Their ways would part soon: De Sardet and Kurt would go with Siora to her village Vedrhais and then head to New Sérène whereas Aphra intended to study the cave in _Védvílvie_ where Saint Matheus had ended his last days. De Sardet had told her about the impressive frescos there. Aphra hoped to get more detailed information about what was myth and what was reality in the life of the saint.

“I want to improve the relationship between the natives and our people by studying their shared history. And why shouldn’t I?”, she said in the evening, after they had settled their camp for the night. “I have no official assignment now after my research colleagues are either scattered around Teer Fradee or dead – like Dr. Asili. Not, that he didn’t get what he deserved”, she added.

“Don’t remind me of that asshole”, Kurt mumbled under his breath. He was polishing his sword with oil and an old rag. To say, his look was furious by hearing the name of the doctor was an understatement. “ _Deadly is more accurate_ ”, thought De Sardet. Kurt, for sure, hated abusive, sadistic people more than anything else.

“That’s an honorable idea”, Siora said. That earned her a surprised look by Aphra. Normally, Siora was very scarce with compliments and praise. 

“Well, thank you”, said Aphra.

“Will you go back to the continent to publish your discovery?”, De Sardet asked.

Aphra shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know. After all, I’ve seen what people can do to each other – people I trusted – I don’t feel so happy to go back.” She seemed a bit sad but obviously, her plans gave her a new purpose in life. 

De Sardet could relate to that. It was life-changing to detect the secrets and sins of people one trusted or loved. Hopefully, she would find a new fulfilling purpose in life like Aphra. 

She liked Aphra’s idea: “I think, our people from the continent should learn the history they have with Teer Fradee. If you won’t spread the news yourself – and I understand, why you don’t want to do it – maybe, father Petrus can help with that. He will be interested in the history of Saint Matheus, for sure, and he has many allies and knows important people.”

Aphra considered the suggestion. “You’re probably right. Science and belief don’t go hand in hand that often but he sure supports the intention of improving the relationship between Teer Fradee and the continent. So, I will ask him for help. Will you take my letter with you when you go to New Sérène and ship it to the continent?”, Aphra asked.

“Sure, I’ll do”, De Sardet nodded.

Always focused, Aphra went to her bag and immediately started to write a letter to Petrus. 

“And you, _Carants_ ”, Siora looked at her expectantly. “Will you go back to your homeworld?”

At this question, Kurt stopped cleaning his sword and looked at her as well. 

In fact, they hadn’t discussed this matter at all because De Sardet had successfully avoided it. Because somewhere during the long way to find a cure for the Malichor she had lost herself. She didn’t even know if she was still the legitimate legate of the Congregation? What would be her role on the continent? Would others take her seriously after they discovered her true origin? And who could give her all these answers?

She sighed. “I don’t know. Maybe. But not now.” She laughed a tiny laugh. “I’m not sure if there is a place for me at the court of the Royal Palace. And first, I have to see what has to be done here in New Sérène after… Constantin’s crazy doings.”

The next afternoon, when the four were only a few hours away from _Védvílvie_ , Aphra said her goodbye but not before she gave De Sardet the letter for father Petrus.

Seeing her leaving made De Sardet aware how small their party had become. Soon, it would only be Kurt and her. She should talk to him about her plans – well, when she had plans. She had to think about it first. 

____________________

Several days later in Vedrhais, they had a meeting with Siora’s sister Eseld. She was much more friendly and welcoming now after she had heard what De Sardet and the allies had done for the island. All villagers had welcomed them with a smile. So the news had already spread that far.

“You will be always welcome here in our village, as the savior of our sanctuary. That was very brave of you. And you had to pay a high price”, Eseld bowed her head in gratitude. 

To get so much praise from such a proud woman let De Sardet feel less guilty and more proud herself. “Thank you for your kind words.” 

“I didn’t believe Siora when she first said that you are different than the other _renaigse_ ”, Eseld said. “But now I do.”

De Sardet shrugged. In fact, she wasn’t really a _renaigse_ anymore. It still hurt to think that she was not her beloved mother’s child by blood. But that was her pain alone.

After this meeting, Eseld had invited them to a small gathering to celebrate. De Sardet could not decline the offer, even if she didn’t feel like celebrating her cousin’s death. Kurt looked not too happy himself or maybe that was just his usual scowl. Siora, on the contrary, seemed to be much more amicable among her family and friends and De Sardet saw her laughing and joking with the other folks.

When she had made her round she came to De Sardet and Kurt to offer a native drink that tasted fruity and slightly alcoholic.

“You need to relax, Kurt”, Siora said to the man who had reluctantly accepted the drink. “You would look a lot more sociable and not so scary.”

“Who said I wanted to look sociable? Scary’s just fine for me”, he replied. 

That gained him a heavy sigh of Siora and De Sardet saw her rolling her eyes. “How do the _renaigse_ call someone like you? Ah, yes - _pighead_!”

De Sardet smothered a laugh. 

“Whatever you say, wise woman.” He seemed not the least offended. De Sardet was sure that in the Coin Guard barracks he had heard far worse insults than that. 

“Then, _Carants_ , you have to drink with me”, Siora saluted her. The two women drank in silence until De Sardet began to ask Siora questions about the village, the people, and Siora’s life as their _donegaid_. Some things she already knew but other things were new to her. Especially, how one became a _donegaid_. 

Somewhere inbetween, Kurt stood up. 

“Are we boring you?”, De Sardet teased.

“No, you’re not. If you like to know, the pig will take a piss.” His rude choice of words should certainly appall the women. “Just go on with your conversation.” He didn’t look back when he went away.

“Was he always like that?”, Siora asked. 

De Sardet had to think about this question. “I guess, yes. He had many duties and not much to laugh in his life.”

“That’s sad”, answered Siora. 

“It is.” De Sardet was silent for some minutes. “I haven’t asked him if he wants to stay with me. Maybe, he would be better without me, now that I’m no longer a princess of Sérène.”

“Do you think, he would feel like that?”

De Sardet shook her head. “I don’t know but I fear his answer.”

Siora considered her words for a moment. “I wanted to ask you something else. You told me that your mother was a great _donegaid_. I think you have the same power as her. The power to heal. If you have no other plans, you can always come here and I will teach you to become a _donegaid_.”

That stunned her. “That is a generous offer.” To be part of the healing herself appealed to her. “I have to look after some things in New Sérène first but I could come back here afterwards.”

Siora smiled. “I do think, you could become a great _donegaid_ yourself.”

De Sardet’s mood lightened at that thought. Siora’s offer had given her a perspective. Why should she not live with her people and learn more about their culture? She had seen what Siora and other _donegada_ could do. And maybe, she could learn to understand what it meant to be a child of Yecht Fradí.

____________________

None of the two noticed that Kurt wasn’t coming back but preferred to stay in the lone hut Eseld had assigned to him for the night. 

He lay wide awake. Normally, he wasn’t the type to roll around in bed brooding about problems that could be better solved at broad daylight. But the discussions at their campfires had evoked some questions he could no longer ignore. 

What would become of his position after Constantin’s death? Elenor – he only called her that in private – was right: Was she still part of the Royal Family who paid his bills? If Constantin was dead and Elenor no legitimate member of the Royal Family was he still employed? More important, did she still wanted him by her side after all that had happened? It seemed as if she had turned to Siora for company and support. Well, it was her free choice, and in some way, he could understand her behavior. 

It dawned to him that he should do some plans for his own good and not wait for others to do it for him. 

\--------------------

Their departure in the morning was quick as De Sardet and Kurt had already lost much time on their way to New Sérène. 

Normally, De Sardet would have enjoyed the travel with only the two of them. But Kurt seemed more tight-lipped than ever and lost in thought. There was a growing distance between them that hurt. But she didn’t know if this were her feelings or Kurt’s doing. But she hated self-pity and tried to give her thoughts another direction. Like becoming a _donegaid_.

When they arrived in New Sérène, their first stop was the office of the Naut’s Admiral. Admiral Cabral informed them that Vasco and Petrus, indeed, had set sail with the fastest ship of the fleet nearly two weeks ago. De Sardet thanked her and gave her the letter for Petrus that should go out with the next ship.

“I guess, the governor's palace is our next stop?”, Kurt said after they left the Admiral's office. He had been silent during the exchange like most of the time in these last few days. De Sardet had noticed but didn’t find the right words to utter her concern. And Kurt would downplay his feelings like he always did.

So she simply said: “Yes”. She wasn’t too eager to meet the tasks that awaited her in the palace. But as much as she dragged her feet on their way up to the palace, they eventually arrived there.

They walked up the broad stairs in front of the governor’s palace where Sir De Courcillon already waited for them. A footman must have told him about their arrival. 

“Elenor, my student”, he took one of her hands in his own, “How are you?” 

Her throat closed up. “So, you already know everything?” Her shoulders fell. She had the impression as if she had let him down somehow, in returning without Constantin.

He quickly said: “I don’t blame you. Come to my office, you look tired. We will speak in private and you can take a rest.” He didn’t ask for more details and she was grateful to see no disappointment in his expression but genuine sympathy. 

They went to his office and sat in front of the old, worn desk. The room looked exactly the same when they had left the palace all those weeks before.

Sir De Courcillon asked: “What will you do now?” It was obvious, he meant further plans in her future. “I guess, you will not stay as representative of the Congregation?”

De Sardet arched one of her delicate eyebrows: “I’m not sure if the Congregation even wants me as legate – let alone as a sort of governor. But I will stay for some days in my house here in New Sérène if questions arise.”

Her tutor frowned. “I see. So, I should go on with my job.”

Kurt harrumphed at these words: “In my opinion, you’ve done great so far. Much better than Constantin ever would, if you ask me. Maybe, we can ask Lady Morange, if she assists you. She was the former governor, after all.”

This took both De Sardet and Sir De Courcillon by surprise. “That’s a really good idea, Kurt”, she said.

He shrugged. “There is a brain somewhere in this uniform, you know?”

De Sardet nodded and looked to her tutor. “I will speak to her in the morning, Sir De Courcillon.”

“Thank you, my student. I would be grateful if Lady Morange will help me.” 

Now, there was another matter at her mind that she wanted to get it over with. “I need to see Constantin’s things”, she said to her tutor.

“Yes, of course.” Sir De Courcillon stoop up again and went to a chest nearby. “After you left the palace in search of Constantin, I had the feeling that the outcome wouldn’t be so… fortunate. So, I secured Constantin’s belongings.” He took out two smaller boxes. “If you might remember, Constantin and I had the keys to all of that. Now I have his keys as well, it seems.” He pointed to the darker one. “This one contains Constantin’s things and notes.” But he opened only the second box with a key. 

This box had cash and other items of value in it – and the seal of the Congregation. “I haven’t touched his things, but of course, I had to pay the people that are on the payroll of the Congregation”, Sir De Courcillon said with an apologetic gesture. Of course, the governor or his trustee had to manage the costs and expenses of their ventures and pay the servants, guards, and other people. He closed the box again. 

“You did good”, De Sardet managed to say. She spared the cash box only a short glance. Her fingers were trembling when she touched Constantin’s box. But she didn’t open it. “I want to see his office and chamber”, she said instead. 

“Green Blood, do you think this is necessary?”, Kurt intervened. “We can do this tomorrow.” 

She shook her head. “I don’t know if I can do this a second time.” And she had no right to spare her own feelings.

Kurt sighed and rubbed the scar on the bridge of his nose, clearly not happy with her decision.

\--------------------

All the drapes in Constantin’s rooms were closed. It was much too dark. “ _Anyone could hide in the shadows_ ”, Kurt thought. Slowly, he went from room to room with Sir De Courcillon and De Sardet, making sure to be the first to enter each room. 

All his life, Constantin appeared to be extravagant and luxurious and, sure, there were the expensive clothes and accessories of a governor – but that was it. His rooms painted a different picture than he had shown everyone. Event Kurt was surprised of so little personal belongings.

De Sardet touched some clothes that were draped over a chaise longue. “No one knows, but Constantin’s father always told us that everything in the palace was the property of the Royal Family and the state of Sérène. Wasting money was a sacrilege.” Kurt wasn’t sure if she was talking to herself, to him or De Courcillon. “So we had very little items that belonged to us personally. Of course, we never lacked anything. We had the finest clothes, the most expensive jewelry, the fastest horses – and the best teachers.” She looked back to them, clearly referring to them. “But nothing of that belonged to us.”

Well, that wasn’t all news to Kurt. But he had never considered that Constantin and his cousin were in some means far more dependent on the court or the Royal Family than himself. That got him thinking. And it explained why she felt unsettled about her current position. 

Sir De Courcillon coughed discreetly. “What shall we do with Constantin’s – erm, the royal belongings?”

“Well, the Royal Family shall have everything. Ship it to the continent.” De Sardet abruptly turned and left the room. Kurt followed her. Those empty rooms depressed him and his protective instinct wanted him to spare her this feeling. 

After that they took their leave, De Sardet cradling Constantin’s box under one arm. They descended the great stairs in silence until Kurt said: “Best teachers, eh? Do you know the first time I met Sir De Courcillon?”

She looked up to him and shook her head. “No, when was that?”

He remembered that day as it happened only one week after his official assignment as Master of Arms and bodyguard to De Sardet and Constantin who were both teens at that time. He was a young lieutenant and accompanied them on many occasions. “One afternoon, he took me aside after our training. You know, he likes to use his sophisticated words and noble language, but that day he made sure I understood every word.”

De Sardet’s raised an eyebrow. “I’m curious now - what did he say to you?” 

“He advised me to always have an extra clean uniform at hand – for official matters -, to shave regularly, and to wash daily. Or it was more like ‘use soap and water as often as you can and especially after doing your business’.” Even after all those years, the incident made Kurt grin. 

And it gained him a chuckle of De Sardet. “Oh, I can imagine how he would be dutiful and uncomfortable at the same time telling you that.”

“He feard, I would run right up to some official meeting with you, the dirt and sweat of the training court still clinging to me. That would have embarrassed the whole Palace, I guess.”

“You should have done that from time to time – that would have shortened some of these boring, unnecessary meetings.”

He had to laugh at that. “Oh no, I wanted to keep my position. And to be fair, some of the other Coin Guards didn’t take hygiene so seriously – for some people _soap_ seems to be a foreign word.”

De Sardet’s look got serious. “If you want to know, you never smelled bad back then, Kurt. Not even after the training.”

He raised his eyebrows. “So washing helped.”

She shook her head. “No, I mean, you smelled…”, she stopped and looked somewhat embarrassed. 

“Now, _that’s_ something I want to hear. So spill the beans, Green Blood”, he said.

She cleared her throat. “You smelled clean, honest, good – like you.”

That brought a real smile to his lips.

“You know”, she went on, “the people at court – women and men alike – used those heavy perfumes and scented clothes with frills and embroidery. Their smell was as fake as their smile.”

“Well, not yours”, he replied without thinking. 

She ducked her head but he could see her pleased look.

But there was another encounter underway, Kurt noticed with some sort of irritation. One of the Coin Guard’s recruits awaited them at the corner of De Sardet’s townhouse.

“Captain Kurt?”, he asked.

He mumbled to himself: “I have the feeling, we’re still doing errands but without gettin’ paid for it”, but aloud he said: “What is it, soldier?”

“Commander Sieglinde asks you to visit her in her office, Captain Kurt. If your other duties allow it.” The recruit looked to De Sardet. 

De Sardet lightly touched his arm. “Go with him – it seems important. I will meet you in the townhouse?” 

“Yes, we’ll meet there”, he agreed. Before he followed the young recruit down the street he looked back to De Sardet.

She went to the door of the townhouse. For once, she was all alone without one of her companions that had accompanied her the last month. 

He worried about her. She was most vulnerable here. Without her allies being present anyone could attempt to further weaken the Congregation. And she was in deep sorrow but had distanced herself from him. He had no idea how to bridge this distance between them that seemed to stretch more and more with each day. 

\--------------------

“Kurt, thanks for coming right away”, Sieglinde indicated him to sit down in front of her desk.

“Thanks, I prefer to stand.” The matter seemed urgent, so he asked. “What is it, Sieglinde?”

Instead of answering, she gave him a letter. He studied the short notice and furrowed his brow. “This is from Commander Walt from the continent. So, you’ve asked him for more recruits?”

“Yes and no. This letter took some time, as the passage takes at least two months.* We need recruits, but we also need higher ranks like lieutenants. The coup – and the destruction of the ghost camp, as good as it was – has diminished our rows significantly.”

“Understood. And what is my part in all of this?”, he asked. 

Sieglinde took another letter that seemed freshly written and had her signature. “You are loyal. Loyal to the Coin Guard, but more loyal to your honor. I need someone who is choosing the reliable higher ranking soldiers that will come to New Sérène. And I trust you. _That_ , I can’t say for everyone back on the continent.”

Her letter, in fact, was a letter of recommendation. It described Kurt as a loyal, trustworthy member that had saved the Coin Guard from ruin in the most crucial time. And it proposed him as a captain in charge of choosing both lieutenants and recruits for their service in New Sérène and Teer Fradee.

“High words to describe someone like me”, Kurt was more surprised about the heroism relating to him than the actual offer.

She dismissed his words with a short gesture. “I know, it’s true. And many on the continent have already heard about your acts during the coup. You could even climb higher if you have the ambition. You know the facts, De Sardet’s position here is precarious – to say the least.”

“I know that. But I have no ambition to _climb the ladder_ ”, Kurt folded his arms defensively.

“The Coin Guard needs you, Kurt. Now than ever. The Royal Family had more than ten years* of your life.” So, the commander wasn’t above using tricks and persuasion. And she knew him well. “Don’t you think, it is time to move on?”

Kurt bowed his head. Sieglinde’s words were his exact thoughts of the last few days except that she spoke them aloud. “I’ll think about it. But I need time.”

“That you will get, Kurt”

\--------------------

The meeting with commander Sieglinde had given Kurt much to think about on his way back to the townhouse. He wasn’t sure how he should bring up the commander’s offer. Maybe, De Sardet would be grateful to have an excuse to end his employment?

With great unease, Kurt noticed that the house was empty. One lamp in De Sardet’s room was still burning. There stood an empty wine glass and the box with Constantin’s belongings on the table. His notes and letters were scattered everywhere on the table and even on the chair and floor. Something told him that he didn’t like this sight.

Kurt came closer. He studied some of the letters. Several were from Constantin’s last days. They showed nothing of the amiable, humorous young man that had started his journey in Sérène. Instead, they were full of madness and confusion. This must have hurt De Sardet to read – and it hurt him, too. 

One letter caught his eye. It lay on top and had the full Sigil of the Royal Family on it. Taking the shipping time into account and the date on it, it must have been several months old and had reached New Sérène nearly two months ago. With a feeling of dread, he took the letter in hand and began to read.

He realized that the prince d’Orsay, Constantin’s father, must have sent this letter himself as the signature indicated. In it he informed Constantin about the death of Elizabeth, the princess De Sardet, Elenor’s mother.

This let his heart fall to the bottom of his feet, so it seemed. His mind was reeling and only years of discipline prevented him from going into panic mode. He dropped the letter. A cold hard knot formed in his stomach. Where was Elenor?

Just to be sure, he once again searched all the rooms. Everything was empty, so he left the house. As his errand with commander Sieglinde had taken round about an hour, he guessed that De Sardet hadn’t gone in the direction of the barracks or he would have likely seen her. So, it was the other direction. Not far from running he took off to the harbor of New Sérène.

It was dark outside. A great opportunity to kill some lonely legate or to kill oneself. Cruel, violent images came to his mind. He had no idea what would be more horrible – her killing herself or her with a slitted throat lying in the gutter. These thoughts were sordid, but he couldn’t stop them. He tried to remind himself to stay calm and not let panic rule his actions. Panic would let to chaos and stupid reactions.

He reached the harbor. A lone sailor was sitting on some boxes – apart from that the place was empty. Kurt’s gaze fell on the lighthouse* far-out at the right side of the harbor. Behind it was the great ocean. Ignoring the security measure of the Nauts he rounded the barrier at the harbor and entered the pier that led to the lighthouse. 

There stood a lone figure in the shadows at the bottom of the lighthouse. He instantly recognized Elenor and his heart stuttered from relief. During the fight with Constantin in Anemhaid, he had himself prepared for the worst. And even after she had come back to him alive, he told himself again and again that loss was part of life, especially in his life. But he could not convince his foolish heart to feel otherwise and not care about Elenor. Losing Constantin – one of his protégés – was hard, but the thought of losing her seemed unbearable. 

He had to close his eyes for some seconds to compose himself and calm his thundering heartbeat. His first impulse was to shake some sense into her, the next was to make sure she was alright. 

He approached her. As always, she sensed his presence and turned to him. Raw pain was in her eyes when she glanced up to him. Then she looked back at the black see, where rows and rows of waves rippled on the surface. Behind this vast darkness lay the old continent and Sérène. It was easy to guess what was on her mind. 

“I’ve read the letter”, he said very quietly. No need to explain which letter.

“I wanted to be prepared – but I’m not”, her voice broke. “Constantin _knew_ it for weeks and didn’t say a word that my mother had died”, she said. She looked very tired and sad. 

There wasn't much explanation he could offer her. “He wasn’t quite in his right mind, it seems.”

She nodded silently. He looked down on her head where some brown locks had escaped the neat braid. Her sight roused an intense longing to touch and comfort her. 

“I still feel guilty about his death”, she said.

He sighed. “I know, Green Blood.” 

Her nickname broke something in her and a sharp sob escaped her. Against better knowledge, he took her in his arms as he could no longer stand to see her so devastated. She didn’t reject him but fully turned to him and accepted his comfort. She buried her face in his shoulder where she cried almost silently. 

After several minutes she took a deep shuddering breath and raised her head. “I feel so empty, Kurt. They took everything from me. Now, I’m no one and have nothing.”

He squeezed her shoulders. “That isn’t true, and you know it.”

She sighed. “Forgive me my self-pity.”

“Nothing to forgive”, he replied.

She raised her hands to wipe away her tears. Something silver glinted in it.

“What is that?” His question was part curiosity and part attempt to take Elenor’s mind off her sorrow.

She gazed down at her hands as if realizing them for the first time, then she gave something to him. It was a pocket watch with intricate etching. Kurt had never seen a pocket watch up close as they were unaffordable by someone like him. Following his intuition, he opened the lid. The hands of the dial stood still. Inside the cover lid was a tiny double portrait of Constantin and De Sardet some years younger. The back of the pocket watch said: _To my sister - Elizabeth, princess De Sardet._

“This came along with the letter”, De Sardet explained. “It was one of the rare gifts my uncle gave my mother.”

Carefully, Kurt closed the lid and gave it back to her. She put it in one of the inner pockets of her coat. 

She looked up to him, her eyelashes still wet from tears. 

“There is something else on your mind”, he guessed. 

She nervously brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “True, I have thought about this for some time now, but didn’t dare ask you”, she said.

Kurt’s heart was pounding in his chest. “Say it, Green Blood.”

“Siora has offered me to come to her village and teach me to become a _donegaid_. Will you come with me?”

After all, this wasn’t a big surprise. When he thought about it, it fitted just fine. He considered her question. But his only answer could be… “Yes, Green Blood. I will come with you.”

At the same time, commander Sieglinde’s letter of recommendation burned a hole in his heart where he had stuck it in his doublet earlier this day. 

\--------------------

* My best guess: 2-4 month. Compare it with the distances on earth. There, 4 months would be a huge distance.

* Also, my best guess: 10-12 years based on quotes from the game and general logic.

* Oh yeah, there is one. I didn’t try to go there in the game but it’s there.


	3. Donegaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De Sardet is learning more about her heritage as Yecht Fradí and about the education of a donegaid.

“We will start with the elements of nature”, Siora said. “You already know them from the spellbound doors of our people. You have to learn each element – its distinct quality – before you can control it.” De Sardet nodded. Sioras explanation sounded reasonable.

“Will I be able to call forth roots from the earth like you did?”, she asked.

Siora shook her head. “Always so much questions. Those spells will take years to learn. And sometimes, they need a strong feeling. Now, be quiet and listen.” 

They went from Siora’s hut to the nearby forest, where the tall trees stretched their branches in the air. It was a cloudy afternoon and a slight breeze ruffled the grass on the ground and the leaves on the trees.

Kurt followed the two women as a silent guardian. De Sardet wondered if he already regretted coming with her. He would never complain but a silent gaze from those grey eyes could say more than any word. 

They sat on a fallen tree. “Now, _carants_ , close your eyes. Try to listen to the wind, try to feel it on your face.” 

De Sardet obediently closed her eyes. She could hear rustling leaves and feel the breeze on her cheeks.

“The wind is in every breath. Let it go through you, let it consume you. It can be soft and strong. Even a little breeze has power. A cooling wind in the summer, a mighty storm in fall.” 

With concentration, De Sardet listened to every word of Siora and tried to feel all those things. She understood what the other woman wanted to say, but she had no clue how to grasp the wind’s quality by just sitting here. Soon concentration was replaced by weariness until… 

“Hey, don’t fall asleep!”, said Siora’s sharp voice. 

De Sardet startled and opened her eyes. “Sorry.” 

She heard a deep chuckle from Kurt who said: “Didn’t know, one can learn by falling asleep.” She sent him a glare but he just raised one of his black eyebrows. 

Siora glared at him, too. “You will be quiet as well or you have to leave! She needs concentration!” 

He raised his hands in apology. “Okay, pretty she-wolf.” 

Siora turned to her. “Maybe, we will start with the element of earth. It is more touchable and therefore will be easier to learn.” 

They abandoned the place under the trees and went to a nearby meadow. There were little freshly planted offshoots from the trees around the village.

“After we cut trees – to build huts, canoes, tools, and other things – we have to replant the trees”, explained Siora. “Normally, this is a task for our youths. They shall learn to respect nature and our resources – and to not take without giving.” 

This reminded De Sardet of what King Vinbarr had said about Constantin. Quickly, she interrupted this train of thought. She was here now with Siora and Kurt. And she did not want to make the same mistakes than the people of the continent. 

Siora showed her how to plant the tiny offshoots that one of the responsible villagers had grown. “We – or rather _you_ – should plant all of them in the next few days.” 

While De Sardet dug holes in the soil and carefully planted the first little trees, Kurt watched her with an amused expression. 

“Do you not help me?”, she asked.

“No, it’s much more fun to watch you digging in the dirt”, he said.

But he didn't consider Siora’s strictness and soon he had to join De Sardet. “This is ridiculous…”, he mumbled while trying to put an offspring into the soil. He had shed his doublet, his armor parts, his gauntlets, and his weapon’s belt. His claymore lay beside him in the grass. 

De Sardet couldn’t hold back a snicker. “It is. Maybe you can use your claymore to dig the holes so that it will be useful?” 

“Don’t talk like that about my weapon”, he growled but behind the growl was a teasing note.

The afternoon went by while the two planted the future trees and shared a nice simple day, that had become so rare in the past. Sometimes they talked about little things, sometimes they worked side by side in silence. Siora cared to other businesses – of course, as _donegaid_ she had duties. 

From time to time, De Sardet looked over to Kurt who had now rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. His worn tricorn cast a shadow over his face. He seemed immersed in the task now. Without his protecting armor and hands in the soil, he looked more like a farmer. More approachable. She remembered their talk about the future.

“Kurt, you said to me, after we defeated Major Hermann, that you feel free to think about the future.” 

Kurt looked up. “Yes.” 

“Do you have considered what you will do with your future?”, she asked. What she really wanted to ask was if he wanted to stay with her in the future. But as what? Her companion, her friend? She didn’t dare think that she could have more with him, after rejecting him and all that shit that had happened after that. Losing someone dear was hard. She didn’t know if she could ever love so deeply again and risk losing that person to live’s unpredictable dangers. 

An unreadable expression crossed Kurt’s face, similar to regret. “Not yet. Our last days were far too busy as you know very well.” 

Yes, she knew. “And have you ever thought about doing something else? I mean, besides being a master of arms or a member of the Coin Guard?” 

He looked at his hands covered in crumples of dirt. “You mean, something like this?” She nodded.

A frown formed on his brow. “It feels strange to… grow something that will sustain life. My whole life consisted of violence, battle, and death. I knew nothing else.” He had a forlorn look in his eyes and her heart ached for him. “I never thought that there could be something different for me, until…” He met her eyes but didn’t say more. 

She held her breath. “Until…?” 

He declined his head so that the shadow of the tricorn disguised the look on his face. “I guess, I was wrong back then. One shouldn’t reach for the stars because they are unapproachable.” 

She wanted to demand answers, but he was closing up again. Those mixed signals of distance and nearness were getting on her nerves, so she decided to hold her mouth shut.

Apart from that discussion, De Sardet felt satisfied in the evening to have accomplished something useful. The next few days were nearly the same until they had planted all the offspring. Digging holes and planting trees was relaxing. Even Kurt, who had complained at first, seemed content in the end.

When De Sardet showed Siora the result the young woman smiled one of her beautiful smiles and expressed her gratitude.

“You did good! This will be our future trees. Tomorrow, I will show you another lesson of the earth. We will make your first healing salve.” 

The next day they prepared to leave the village for some hours. All three packed provisions and De Sardet had changed her outfit into native clothes, including light boots. She felt comfortable in it and it was more fitting for the weather of Teer Fradee. Kurt had also given up wearing his doublet, gauntlets, and other armor and wore a simple shirt. But he would never go without protection, so his sword was on his back.

On their way through the forest of Vedrhais Siora showed them the different trees, plants, flowers, and herbs of the place. De Sardet tried to remember everything until Siora said: “You don’t have to know them just by looking at it. This will take some time to learn which plant is for which purpose.” 

They collected five herbs that would be the ingredients of the healing salve. Two herbs were hard to find as they needed a special environment to grow. With Siora’s help, De Sardet learned how to make the salve in the afternoon. 

“Of course, you can change some of the ingredients to get another result”, Siora said. “But some herbs have negative side effects, so you should be careful.” 

“And how can I apply the salve. I mean, it will not heal broken bones, of course.” 

“No, it will not.” Siora looked at Kurt. “Show us your hands.” 

Kurt gave them a surprised look. “Why?” But he complied.

His hands had calluses and scars on the back. The rough palms had some minor cuts from digging and planting. 

Siora said: “The salve is for minor injuries like little cuts or burns. It will help to heal the skin and prevent inflammation. You can put a fine layer of the salve on the injury each day and soon, it will be better.” 

De Sardet took Kurt’s hands in her own. His hands were symbols of the man himself: at first sight, they looked rough and hard-working, but at a closer look they were warm and gentle. Very often he hid is emotions behind sarcasm or dry humor. She knew why and didn’t blame him. On the contrary, she wanted to heal his scars and take away the deep hurt she sensed in him. Unconsciously, she caressed a rugged scar on one of his thumps. Suddenly, she felt him tensing and looked up.

He had some very intense look in his eyes. “I can do this myself, you know?”, he said in a low voice.

“You are always the one that cares for me and protects me. Sometimes, you should let me care for you, instead”, she said. 

He lowered his gaze so that his dark lashes hid the look in his eyes. But he didn’t try to pull away from her hold. So, she took a tiny amount of the salve and gently applied it to his hands. 

To be this close to Kurt felt strange and natural at the same time. She knew every detail of him: How he tilted his head, his posture when sitting, his clean, masculine scent, the scars on his face. She had been much closer to him this one night – even so, holding his hands like this felt very intimate. She was very aware of his gaze under those black lashes and tried to smother her sudden nervousness.

Siora interrupted her: “That’s enough salve. You can apply the rest to your own hands.” 

“Ah, yes”, De Sardet let go of Kurt’s hands. She had almost forgotten that Siora was watching.

“We have still some time left until sundown, so we can search for the plants we use for coloring if you like?”, suggested Siora.

“For coloring? You mean, for the face paint?”, asked De Sardet.

“Yes”, Siora nodded. 

“Okay, sure – why not. Let’s start.” De Sardet stood up, somehow glad to get something to do. She could not manage to look at Kurt.

They had to climb up some rocky path to collect the herbs. De Sardet admired the beautiful little blossoms that colored her fingers red and yellow when she rubbed the petals between them. Siora had brought some pots. They wouldn’t need so many herbs to do the face paint but Siora wanted to store some for later use.

Night was nearly there when they arrived at their little camp. As it was much too dark to prepare the coloring paste, they decided to do it the next morning. They quickly started a fire and prepared their food. 

While they were sitting around their little fire, De Sardet wondered what Vasco and Petrus were doing. “It’s strange to sit here without the others. I hope, everything is okay with Vasco and Petrus.” 

“Have they arrived at the continent?”, asked Siora.

De Sardet said: “Not yet. It will take at least another month.” 

Siora gazed into the flames of the fire. “I can’t imagine being on the water for so long. How was it?” 

De Sardet remembered the journey from the continent to Teer Fradee. They had left the harbor of Sérène nearly a year ago but it felt like ages, like another life. In a way that was true – she wasn’t the same women that had started this journey all those months ago. Not even her parentage was the same, she thought with a little sarcasm and pain. 

“We were so eager to go to Teer Fradee, the two months on board were flying by”, she said. Indeed, Constantin had been so happy to leave his old life of the court behind. What a sad outcome of a great beginning.

\---------------------------- 

De Sardet’s fingers were all red, yellow, and black. Apart from the flowers for the yellow and red color Siora had shown her how to mix the charcoal from the evening fire with an oily substance to make a black paste. And they had searched for a special whitish clay at the riverbank to get a white paste De Sardet was trying to make right now. When she thought that the texture was right she handed the pot to Siora. “Is this okay?” 

The woman nodded approvingly. “Good. Now we will start with a paint that is used for celebration rituals like births or bindings between _minundhanem_. I will tell you where to apply which color. You can use this mirror.” 

While she was concentrating not to confuse the two sides of her face or the position of the colors, she asked: “Is the face paint only meant for ritual use?” 

“No, our warriors paint themselves before battle to scare the enemies”, Siora said.

“Yes, I remember. I admit some of them look scary with the face paint or the masks”, De Sardet admitted.

“The paint can also protect the face from sunburn”, Siora went on. “And some ingredients have minor healing ability.” 

“Oh, that’s interesting and practical at the same time”, De Sardet said. 

Her concentration slipped when Kurt came back to their camp from his hunt. He had two rabbits dangling from his belt. They had been killed with a trap. Obviously, he had more skills than just killing people with his claymore.

Kurt looked to the women. De Sardet wasn’t sure if his look was pleased or disapproving. She wondered if she looked silly with the face paint. Heat crept into her face, hopefully hidden beneath the color. She remembered another day years ago. 

She had been nearly eighteen but was still more a tomboy than anything else. When she was younger, she had wished to be as elegant and fashionable as the other noble girls and ladies at the court - like Lady Isabelle. But even as a teen she had soon realized she would never be such a woman. Nonetheless, her governess forced her to wear frilly dresses, constricting corsets, elaborate hair-styles, and make-up when meeting some suitor. Luckily, none of the suitors came back after realizing that the niece of the Prince d’Orsay was none of the nifty ladies at court. 

One day De Sardet had been very late to the training session with Kurt and Constantin. She knew that her Master of Arms hated tardiness und would punish it with harsh training. So she took no time to remove the make-up or to get out of the corset. She just managed to get out of the dress and put on simple trousers. Even her hair was still in ringlets and curls. 

She would never forget the astounded looks of the two men, mostly Kurt’s shocked look. Of course, Constantin teased her endlessly while she struggled to breathe in the corset. She couldn’t just shed the stupid thing as her undershirt was nearly see-through and was even more inappropriate. Kurt didn’t go easy on her – he said something like “A villain will not spare you just for wearing a corset!” 

She had felt how her hair and make-up went messy. Her face was hot and red. Her ribs hurt from trying to breathe against the constricting corset. Kurt’s look at the end of the session had been between disappointment and anger. Never in her life had she felt so ashamed. After that she never allowed her maid to use make-up again or put her hair in stupid hair-styles. And she avoided wearing corsets whenever possible.

“Is everything all right?”, asked Siora and startled De Sardet out of her recollection.

“Yes, sorry. I remembered… the past”, she apologized. “When Constantin, Kurt and I were training back in Sérène.” 

After a moment, Siora said: “This must be hard for you, losing Constantin.” 

“You mean, killing him”, De Sardet replied sharply.

“He would have destroyed everything on Teer Fradee and beyond. You have prevented that - me and my people will be forever grateful”, said Siora. “We wouldn’t be sitting here.” 

“Yes, you’re right. I know, but it still hurts.” 

“It will hurt for a long time”, Siora was referring to her mother’s death. Both women were silent for a while until Siora said: “I can show you, how the painting for woman’s initiation looks like.” 

“Is there a difference between women's and men's face paint?” 

“Yes, there is for some occasions, but we can’t practice the one for men…” 

“Why not?”, De Sardet looked to Kurt, who was sitting at the other side of the campfire where he had prepared the rabbits for roasting. Now, he repaired some of his armor.

Siora whispered: “You can’t be serious?” 

“Yes, I am”, De Sardet whispered back and grinned wickedly. Oh, Kurt would so not like it… 

Obviously, their whispers had already roused some suspicion as Kurt looked up from his work and at the two women who were eyeing him expectantly.

De Sardet stood up and went to him. She had the pot with red paste in her hands. Some mischievous impulse in her wanted to break Kurt’s cold and reserved demeanor.

“Do you need something, Green Blood?”, he asked his usual question.

“Oh, yes. You can help me practicing with the face paint”, she said and dipped her fingers in the pot.

It dawned on him what she meant – far too late. “Oh, no….!” 

De Sardet jumped on him. His reflexes were fast, and he managed to push aside her hands with the pot and tried to throw her from his lap. But he had been an excellent teacher in the last years and she used the momentum and all her weight to hold his thighs down. Her fingers were sticky with the red paste and she could free one of her hands to smear one wide streak over his face and into his black hair. That destroyed her balance and he could manage to tackle her down. 

He had lost his tricorn. Colored strands of his black hair - normally neatly pushed back - were falling into his forehead. There was a bright red streak going down from his forehead over his nose and down to his left cheek and chin. He looked so shocked and disheveled. She could not help herself and began to laugh. 

“You witch!”, his tone was something between annoyance and surprise.

“You look great – red suits you!” Her grin got even wider.

“Is that so?”, he asked and raised an eyebrow. Before she could react, he smeared some of the red paint in her brown hair. “I think, it looks better on you.” 

She grabbled after the pot. ”Ha, we will see who looks better in the end!” 

They fought for the pot, neither winning, spreading the red paste everywhere on their hands and shirts – until Siora turned up, putting her hands on her hips: “You two are unbelievable. This color is not so easy to wash out of your clothes.” Her voice wavered between irritation and amusement.

“What?!” Both De Sardet and Kurt looked at her with the same expression of horror.

“Yes, you should wash that out quickly.” Siora pointed to the river behind their camp.

They scrambled to their feet and took a run to the river. De Sardet – still high and excited from the previous fight – tried to outrun Kurt. He gave her a friendly nudge with his bulkier form that let her stumble some steps. 

He was already out of his shirt and kneeling at the riverbank when she arrived. She could not help herself and stared at his back. There were scars on his back and upper arms, some were battle wounds, but some looked like wounds from beatings. That let her swallow.

He splashed water on his face, throat, and hair. Then he dunked his shirt in the water and tried to wash out the red paste. 

De Sardet approached him. Now she had to swallow for another reason: He was really ripped and had heavy muscles on arms and chest. Water droplets clung to his black eyelashes and stubbles. Thin rivulets of water found their way down his chest. Despite his rough look with the scars and everything he was attractive in a masculine way.

Now, why was her stupid, traitorous body reacting so strongly? She wasn’t some dainty swooning lady from the court, damn it! She had seen him in different stages of undress – even naked – but this felt different. Or was she different? 

She had to get rid of those thoughts: “Are you angry? This shirt might be ruined.” 

He chuckled. “Has my anger ever bothered you?” He had finished cleaning his shirt as best as possible and stood up. “Don’t be afraid, Green Blood. I’m not angry, rather surprised.” 

“Okay.” 

He nodded to her own red-stained shirt. “Wash yourself. I will go back to the camp.” 

He obviously wanted to give her privacy. On the one hand, she was grateful for his consideration, on the other hand, she hated that they walked on eggshells and that their usual easy-going was lost. She hoped that the cold water what help to cool down herself.

\---------------------------- 

Kurt watched De Sardet over the fire while they were eating the roasted rabbits. She hadn’t changed out of the wet shirt and it was sticking to all the right places, so he had ample reason to watch. He shouldn’t – but he was still a man with an appetite. She wasn’t even aware of her natural graciousness that was so different from the women’s false charm and sweetness back in Sérène.

“ _Why are you thinking about her like this, you idiot_ ”, he scolded himself. 

After the meal, the women were back to painting their faces and he tried to occupy himself with repairing his armor. Straps got tattered and iron parts went rusty. It was ingrained in him from an early age to always keep armor and weapons in the best condition you could provide – they often saved your life. That means, apart from your combat skills. 

It reminded him that neither De Sardet nor him had trained in the last two weeks since they were in Vedrahis. He had wanted to give Elenor a break. But he knew that life wouldn’t give breaks so they should stay alert and not neglect their fighting skills. 

How fitting that Siora taught De Sardet the warrior’s paint right at this moment.

“Is the face paint improving your fighting skills?”, he asked Siora. It was half-joking, half serious.

“Not exactly, it’s more for scaring the enemy”, came Siora’s answer. “But I guess, it helps to stay focused and prepare your mind for battle.” 

He could approve of this idea. More often than not, it was essential to get your mind on the right track for battle, your body would follow. Being unprepared led to laxness, mistakes or death.

Physical exercise would also help to get rid of some tension. As he could not take the fight with De Sardet to a more comfortable ground, a usual training session had to do the deed. 

Being so close to De Sardet in the last weeks had again stirred emotions that he rather wanted to bury. That seemed totally impossible without missions, fights, and noisy companions. Quite the contrary – Elenor got under his skin with her concern for his well-being and her odd innocence. Whereas he tried hard to forget her woman’s scent, her soft moaning and how her lithe body had moved under him.

He should really ask for this fight and not consider stupid daydreams.

He gripped his sword. “So, Green Blood, are you prepared for a fight with all this gruesome painting on your face?”, he asked.

She narrowed her eyes. “If you want to get your shirt bloody red again, sure.” 

They went to a plain area with short grass and even ground. Kurt took his claymore whereas De Sardet used two shorter rapiers. They circled each other, none of them wanted to give an opening. Siora was watching them intently.

Kurt took a small swing to tease De Sardet. She wasn’t so easily deceived and just raised her lips in mockery. They knew every detail about the other’s skills and maneuvers and could predict each other’s reactions and defenses. 

Where Kurt was powerful with a wide range, she was agile and fast. Sometimes their fights felt intimate and raw. And Kurt needed this intimacy and rawness on a basic, physical level that was not sexual but close to it. He did not wait until she got impatient and attacked.

They fought in earnest now. Dodging, attacking, blocking – a flowing row of movements. Fighting with De Sardet was always intense as she didn’t hesitate and just put her full effort behind every attack. She was a good deal smaller and lighter than him but her attacks were brutal. That’s what he needed to clear his mind and to put a leash on the urges of his body.

They were soon out of breath and had to continue at a slower pace. They circled each other again and Kurt watched her eyes and face that would often give away her intentions. The face paint made it hard to read her facial expression. Maybe this was another reason why the native warriors liked the paint so much. 

And he could no longer see the almost naïve young woman that had started the journey to Teer Fradee that soon became the journey of her life. Now, he saw a seasoned legate and a proud warrior woman. Gone was the polished courtesy personality of Sérène – her fierceness and seriousness hit him in his heart. 

They started another round of attacks, but none could make a real hit that counted. They were even. 

De Sardet didn’t halt the fight and he realized that she was waiting for him to officially declare the training session over. He might be the only man in this world that could command her actions, at least partly. It surprised him that she still thought of him as her Master of Arms.

Well, maybe it wasn’t so surprising. In her youth she had always admired him – he had warded it off or just ignored it – and this admiration had turned into affection, but maybe for the wrong reasons. He had often questioned his action to answer this affection that had led to their one-time sexual encounter. 

He had not been able to stop himself from tasting the forbidden sweet fruit that was never meant for him. He had felt guilty for craving it and still, all he could think of was to take another bite. 

“Still an idiot”, he muttered, scorning himself for his weakness.

De Sardet sent him a questioning look.

“We should stop as we will not get anywhere.” He lowered his weapon and so did she.

Siora joined them. “This was really impressive!”, she said astonished. “Your fight has a strange, violent, elegant beauty. Like two lovers dancing.” 

He could not suppress his flinch and De Sardet’s face went red under all those paintings. She didn’t look at him.

“Yes, like dancing”, he said dryly. He might be wishing for it! “Maybe next time, we two will be _dancing_ together, pretty flower”, he said mockingly.

Dancing with De Sardet was a dream not even a fool like him would dare think about, he thought sardonically.

\---------------------------- 

Night had crept in and painted everything black. Low sounds of nature were surrounding the camp. The sparkling bright band of the galaxy’s stars shone over the camp and the magic of the night was unfolding.

Kurt sat on a large stone at the riverbank. The stone still felt warm from the sun, but a slight cool breeze contradicted the warmth. 

He gazed over the river and the hills, considering his options for the future. He had no clue how to proceed. The letter of commander Sieglinde was still in his baggage and he had not yet found the right moment to tell De Sardet of the proposition waiting for him. 

He heard light footsteps behind him and knew that Siora was interrupting his brooding. After all this time he could easily discern between De Sardet and Siora as the two women were very different in their personality but also on a physical level including their movement.

“Can I join you?”, she asked politely, rather unusual for her straightforward behavior.

He gestured to another stone. “Sure.” 

Siora sat down and gazed in the night sky – just like him mere minutes ago. “The night is beautiful, serene, and soothing.” 

“Yes.” He heard her sigh at his one-syllable answers. She was frustrated as he would not give an inch of himself and prevented small talk.

“Can I ask you a question?”, she tried again.

“And here I thought, politeness isn’t your best trait, pretty flower. You’ve already asked me a question, so go on”, he replied.

She shook her head in disappointment. “You shouldn’t call me _pretty_ in front of De Sardet. And you shouldn’t make improper suggestions.” 

Now, he looked at her. “I apologize – I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” He really meant it. Siora had become a good friend and he didn’t want to antagonize her on purpose.

“You didn’t make me uncomfortable. But…” Another heavier sigh came from Siora. “I see, how you look at her…” 

He didn’t answer to that. There was no answer. He gazed down to the river gurgling at their feet, singing its endless music.

Siora cautiously went on: “If ever a man would look at me like you look at De Sardet, I would be one of the happiest women on earth.” 

“See, there is your error. She obviously didn’t want me to look at her like that…”, he said almost angry.

Siora frowned. “You didn’t know that.” 

“I know, as we…”, he abruptly stopped, realizing that none of the other comrades had ever discovered De Sardet’s and his amorous adventure. If she hadn’t talked about it to Siora he wouldn’t do it either.

Siora considered his reaction for some moments. “De Sardet had come to Teer Fradee to find a cure for the Malichor. But she has found something else, her real heritage. And – as you told me – she has not only lost her cousin, she has also lost her mother – or the women she has thought of as a mother – in a span of a few days. This would unsettle everyone. I know, that _I_ would feel _disrooted_!” 

He closed his eyes. Knowing all of this didn’t make it better, just made him more guilty. Were his feelings selfish? He wanted to protect Elenor from all this hurt and was greatly failing at it. Today she had laughed for the first time in many weeks. After all this pain she deserved some happiness. And he wanted to give her that. 

“So, what should I do?”, he asked almost desperately.

“She is deeply wounded and needs time to heal and find herself. Give her that time”, Siora suggested.

A lump formed in his throat. He had waited all his life for happiness, for a better outcome – could he wait even longer? And how long would he have to wait? He didn’t know if he could manage that. Some instinct of self-preservation finally wanted something good and true in his life – and in that instant, he knew, what he had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure, if you like that chapter or if it’s lame? I had the feeling to give De Sardet some sort of initiation of the native’s culture (not just “stumbling” upon it) and imagined how a donegaid would learn his/her skills. And at the beginning, I just wanted to tell my whole story from De Sardet’s point of view, but Kurt is worming his way into my storytelling. And these two are slow, so slow – I’m sorry…


	4. Faraway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De Sardet builds a life in Vedrahis – in contrast to Kurt who feels left out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your kudos! 😊  
> But you might hate me for this chapter. Sometimes things have to get worse to be better in the end…

And here, he had wondered, how much boring hours he had to spend sitting in the open, listen to the wind, feel the earth or the water and try to gain access to mother nature’s true power.

He was so wrong. It was far from boring when you had to convince one of those big scary lizards to let you have one of their children. Oh yes, not boring at all!

“This is shit!”, Kurt grumbled while he took flight from one of those monsters. Killing was no option here, as the lizard mother was one of the animals that belonged to a _donegaid_ and had more than one offspring to nurture.

“It’s insane!”, De Sardet admitted between heavy breaths while she ran beside him. “How could anyone consider taming one of those beasts!” 

They took shelter behind a big rock. The mother lizard stopped her attack after realizing that the intruders were gone and went back to her offsprings waiting in the nest.

“Maybe Siora is kidding us”, he said out of breath while taking a wary look at the mother lizard. 

De Sardet scowled – a sight he had not often seen – and said: “I hope not.”

This was their fifth attempt and they were no step closer in getting one of those lizard babies. They had tried to distract the mother and steal one of the small lizards, they had tried to outrun her and they had tried to chase her away – not a very good idea.

Siora had told them – or more, she had told De Sardet – to get in connection with the animals, to get their _true nature_. If he had to hear this term one more time…

Kurt looked at de Sardet who wiped the sweat off her face. He felt the sweat trickling down his neck and back under his shirt. He was damn glad he had quit wearing his armor. 

“Kurt, you don't have to do this. You can go back to the village.” She glanced at him.

“And what? Sit on my ass the whole day?”, he asked.

De Sardet frowned and looked away. “Do you regret coming with me?”

Kurt folded his arms. “No. You regret bringing me?” This question reminded him of another situation in the training court at Sérène before De Sardet had given her mother-not-mother her goodbyes.

She shook her head. “No.” 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t trouble you with my moods”, he said. He sure knew, why he was grumpy, but it wasn’t her fault. 

This brought a smile to her face and she winked at him. “Without moodiness, it wouldn’t be you”, she said. He wondered why she put up with his moods and didn’t get angry or giving him an equal response. 

A whole month had gone by after his short talk with Siora at the river. Since then they had received several lessons on learning nature’s elements – like sitting under a cold waterfall, feeling water’s nature and freezing your balls. But Siora had also taken De Sardet to sick or wounded village people to teach her the Yecht Fradí’s healing magic. Those were the days when Kurt was roaming the country alone or when he joined the other hunters of the village. They were now much more approachable and showed him their hunting techniques. In return, he showed them his weapons and some youths had persuaded him to do some minor training. Well, back to training the recruits, it seems.

There were many days when he and De Sardet only met in the evening at the fire or in Siora’s home. Of course, they would part after that and he would go back to his lone hut. No more private talks between him and Elenor. He missed that sense of belonging. At the court and during their missions he had accompanied De Sardet almost every day. Maybe she had found a better company than his grumpy, bitter self.

“ _Stop with the self-pity_ ”, he told himself, “ _That will get you nowhere._ ” He made an effort and nodded towards the mother lizard. “Should we quit for today?”

De Sardet sighed. Disappointment showed in her face. “Yes, let’s quit. I will ask Siora, maybe she will accompany me tomorrow.”

“I’m sure, she will”, he said. There was a tiny sting of jealousy and the feeling to be cast away. 

They went back to the village, both sweaty and covered in dust and mud. De Sardet was welcomed by two other women. One of them, he remembered, had been sick and De Sardet had tended to her with Siora’s help. The villagers accepted her in their middle, she was an _en ol menawi_. He felt happy for her to connect with the culture and the people of her birth mother. She seemed more at ease and embracing her new tasks. Maybe, this was the right way for her to build a new future, in becoming a _donegaid_. 

In contrast, he often felt left out. He had no real purpose or task here, apart from supporting De Sardet. And she no longer needed his protection. Idleness was none of Kurt’s great traits – he was getting antsy. He had made his decision four weeks ago and he should follow through with it. Now, he just had to tell De Sardet – and that was the hardest part.

He had thought about it almost every day and could not find the heart to do it. But waiting any longer would make things even more complicated. 

\--------------------

De Sardet watched Kurt during the afternoon. He was so silent and reversed and she worried. She had hoped to bridge their distance in the last weeks. This one day when they were happy at the river and fighting, she had felt connected to him – almost like in the former days. But something had happened to Kurt. She could not lay her finger on it, but he was so withdrawn. She should go talk to him, make it right between them. 

When they finished their evening meal – often taking place in Siora’s or Eseld’s hut – and everyone was retiring for the night, De Sardet followed Kurt.

“Can I talk to you?”, she asked.

They had nearly reached his small, secluded hut the villagers had given him whereas she had taken residence in Siora’s home. 

Suddenly, she realized how odd this was when they had traveled for so long, living together in one of the townhouses or at the camp. They had shared every meal and every lodging. At first, she had been wrapped up in her own head, grieving the loss of Constantin and her mother, then she was occupied with her new tasks as an apprentice of a _donegaid_ and she had thought he wanted his distance. Now, she had the bad feeling that she had missed out on something terribly important. Was he angry with her or the situation? 

His former remark had implied he wasn’t happy with the current situation. She had to admit this was partly her fault. She had neglected their friendship.

Kurt turned to her with a stern look. He took his typical position with folded arms, blocking the way to his home, to his body and to his heart. She wanted so desperately to reach out to him and ask him what was wrong but faltered at the look in his eyes.

“Sure, what do you need, Green Blood?”, he said after a moment when she didn’t continue.

“Can we go in?”, she pointed at the dark hut behind them.

He visibly hesitated. Then he nodded and they silently went inside.

Without asking De Sardet sat down at the low table that was surrounded by rush mats. The _Yecht Fradí_ had no furniture comparable to the continent.

Kurt took the place opposite the table. “So?” He raised his eyebrows.

De Sardet contemplated her words before she said: “It’s just – you seem to be unhappy here, Kurt. And I wanted to ask you what is going on? What can I do to make it better? If you don’t like it here…?”

For the span of a second a guilty look showed on his face to be replaced by a neutral somewhat guarded look. That look sent her heartbeat skyrocketing. A bitter, dark feeling was unfolding in her stomach. This conversation would not go as planned, she realized.

He shook his head in denial. “I do like it here but…” 

“Then, what’s the problem?”, she urged him. “ _Please, let me in and tell me what’s troubling you so much”_ , she thought.

Conflicting emotions were in his eyes: sorrow, regret, determination. He rubbed his hands across his face, looking tired and lost. “You have settled down here and you clearly get respect by the villagers. You have chosen the way of a _donegaid_. But for me…”, he stopped and swallowed. “There is no place for me here”, he finally concluded.

“What do you mean?”, she said. The bitter feeling in her stomach turned into an icy hard knot. 

“I have no duty here, just sitting around most of the time and waiting for you. I have the feeling that I don’t belong here. Sure, the villagers tolerate me but that’s it”, he said, blunt as always.

She almost winced at his words. But she had asked him, and he had given an answer. “Then, why did you come with me in the first place?” 

He stared down at the table and shrugged. “I had the feeling you were still my responsibility.”

“Your responsibility?”, she repeated. That hurt even more. Was he seeing her as a burden – like when she and Constantin were teenagers and he was assigned to them? Something he had to look after, just out of duty or a false sense of honor? Did he still see her as a dainty, spoiled lady? “If I had known how you feel I wouldn’t have asked you to accompany me, you know?” 

“You didn’t force me. It was my own decision.” But he looked sad. “I see now that you no longer need my protection.” 

“What do you mean?”, she said. 

He stood up and went to his personal belongings and came back with a letter.

She took the letter. “What’s this?” She didn’t wait for his answer and opened it. She skimmed over the text and her unease got greater with every word. “What’s the meaning of this?” 

“Sieglinde offers me an appointment to recruit lieutenants and soldiers that are suitable and trustworthy for the service in Teer Fradee.”

She looked up at him and realization hit her in the gut. A sudden coldness took possession of her. She tried to swallow the hard lump in her throat. “You will go back to the continent? This Commander Walt is in Sérène!” 

He nodded silently.

She was at loss for words at this revelation. Kurt would leave her! And he hadn’t said one blip of it in the last weeks. She could see in his remorseful face that he had already made his decision. And changing his stubborn mind was impossible. He had not even asked for her opinion on this matter so he must think very low of her. A sudden feeling of nausea and suffocation got her. She stood up and went to the door.

He followed her. “Where are you going?” He sounded almost alarmed.

“I need fresh air!”, she managed to get out.

“Wait, Green Blood!”

She turned to back to him. “I thought, you were coming with me as my friend!”

He lowered his eyebrows. “I’m your friend.”

“Really? How long have you planned to go back to Sérène? When has Commander Sieglinde given you that letter?”, she said accusingly. 

He took a deep breath and said: “During our Return to New Sérène after… Constantin’s death.”

At these words she just turned and went out of the hut and into night’s darkness.

\--------------------

His few belongings were packed immediately early next morning. Now, all he had to do was to tell Siora and her sister Eseld goodbye and thank them for giving him shelter during the last weeks. 

The other task was to find De Sardet and talk to her again. In his mind he replayed the conversation with Elenor, trying to decipher at which point the conversation had gone wrong. He had never been the talkative type and last night he had fucked up great. He should have told her far sooner and he would apologize for it, even if he was very bad at apologizing. And there was a terrible feeling that they had deeply misunderstood one another. She had looked so betrayed and hurt. And he had never meant to hurt her. He hoped she had cooled down a bit. 

He closed the door behind him with a resonant bang. He wasn’t sorry for leaving the scarce hut behind – it had almost felt like being in the Coin Guard barracks, only with a more comfortable bed and more solitude.

What he really wanted to shut behind a solid door were these awful feelings of loss, guilt, and regret that tormented him. Still, he was sure he had made the right decision even if it pained De Sardet and him. He sighed. Why was life still so complicated, even without diplomatic missions and complex negotiations?

He met Siora in Eseld’s home. Both women were not surprised to see him in his usual gear and with his baggage. So De Sardet had told them about his decision. They stood up to greet him, but he could not see any antipathy. In fact, Siora looked sad.

“I see, my departure is no surprise”, he said.

Siora replied: “No, De Sardet told me last night.”

He nodded. Of course, she had told Siora, her new friend, and Siora had told her sister. He couldn’t blame the women for becoming so close. He had the feeling that he was always the one that was staying outside and looking at others being happy. He was tired of it. Here was the bitter bite of jealousy again. 

“I wanted to say goodbye to you and express my thanks”, he said, keeping his voice neutral and not showing any of his inner turmoil. 

Eseld bowed her head, accepting his gratitude. “No need to thank us. You were welcome here as a savior of our people. And we will look after De Sardet – in case you are worried about it.” 

“Yes, right – and thank you. I wanted to talk to De Sardet, but I haven’t seen her since our… conversation.” He had searched for her in Siora’s home but it had been empty. De Sardet’s favorite places at the riverbank and at the peaceful meadow had been empty as well. 

Siora exchanged a silent look with her sister and said: “Can we talk alone for a moment?”

Inwardly sighing as this reminded him of last night he said: “Let’s go outside.”

They went to the place under the tall trees where Siora had first taught De Sardet to feel the power of the wind. All was quiet now as if the trees and animals were eager to listen to their conversation.

Siora took some time until she said: “I know why you go – and I don’t blame you. I had hoped that things would work out between you and De Sardet. But obviously, I was wrong. I’m so sorry.” Kurt had never seen this apologetic look on Siora’s face.

“No one should take the blame but me. I should have told her sooner. I just didn’t have the heart for it”, he confessed.

“She was really devasted last night”, Siora said. “She has deep feelings for you, even if she can not allow them.”

“It is better like this. Sometimes, life is inexplicable, giving us a glimpse of what could be, just to destroy it in the next second. I’m used to it, don’t worry.” He shrugged as if he could shed all the pain behind his words with this simple movement. “I’m glad that I met De Sardet and Constantin – they made my life happier. But I will not be so arrogant as to think that Elenor – De Sardet and I could ever have a future together.” He just had to remind himself every day – probably for the rest of his damn life.

Siora shook her head. “Kurt…” The regret in her face – because of him – was almost unbearable.

He raised his hand defensively. “Let me believe I do the right thing. I have nothing else.” Her sad eyes almost broke the barrier in him he had built a long time ago to deal with all the loss and hurt. De Sardet had always been the tiny spark of hope that there was a reason to go on with his life. He had to find this spark in his new duties.

“Then – all I can wish you is what you _renaigse_ call _goodbye_.” To his utter surprise, Siora hugged him tightly. For this small moment, his sorrow was more sufferable. „Be well, my _friend_ ”, she said with tears in her eyes.

“Don’t cry, little she-wolf”, he said fondly even if his own heart was heavy.

They parted and he turned to the pathway that would lead to New Sérène. He had hoped to see De Sardet for one last time but if she rather wanted to avoid him, he could not change her mind.

But as he took the first few steps, De Sardet appeared at the edge of the forest. The morning sun shone on her brown hair, coloring golden streaks in it. His heart leaped in his chest. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen – gracious, kind-hearted, and with a backbone of steel. Leaving her was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. But he had to – for himself and for her.

He approached her. Her face was full of pain and she was very pale.

“Green Blood”, he said simply.

She didn’t answer but stretched out her hand. He took the object from her hand. It was the expensive pocket watch of her mother. 

He raised his eyebrows in astonishment. “I will never be able to wear that without evoking questions and thieves”, he said. “But thank you. I know what it means to you.” He carefully closed his fingers around the pocket watch. With this watch she had given him a tiny part of her heart and her love she had shared with her mother and Constantin.

She finally whispered. “Don’t forget me.”

“Never”, he said in a low voice.

She couldn’t hold his gaze and looked down to his chest. “I’ve thought about your words. I guess, after Constantin’s death you are free to go wherever you want. I’m sorry for last night.”

“I’m sorry, too. I wanted to tell you every day”, he admitted.

She nodded but didn’t look up. “You should be happy. If the appointment gives you a new purpose I won’t hold you back.” 

He wanted to see her eyes to see if she had really forgiven him. “Look at me, Green Blood”, he said. 

She finally looked up and met his gaze. Her eyes were full of many unspoken words but there was no accusation or anger. 

He gently caressed her cheek where the mark of the bond was seen. In his eyes, this had never been a blemish but a sign that Elenor was unique among all the others. “I’m sure you will make a life for you here. You do good as the apprentice of a _donegaid_. And you have Siora here as your friend. And it seems Eseld has taken a liking to you, too. I’m equally proud and glad for you. I really am. You belong here more than anywhere else. Don’t let me stand in your way.” 

There was a deep shock in her face. “You never stood in my way, Kurt. Never!” There were tears in her eyes, but they didn’t fall. 

“Yes, and I won’t do that in the future.” He could not help himself as this might be the very last time of seeing her for the rest of his life. He took her soft lips in a tender kiss, just to taste her one more time and store this memory forever. A tiny sob escaped her lips, but she didn’t draw back.

He receded. “The last years I was allowed to accompany you were a great gift”, he whispered. “I don’t regret one second of it.”

Her eyes were almost black now with only a slim blue ring around the iris. “Goodbye, Kurt”, she whispered back and her voice nearly broke. 

He steeled himself to let her out of his arms and not forget about his plans. “Goodbye, my Green Blood.” 

Then he pulled himself together and turned away and towards the new way that now lay before him.

\--------------------

De Sardet had no idea how long she stared at the receding figure of Kurt that got smaller and smaller with the growing distance. Finally, she could no longer see him.

He legs gave way and she sank to the ground, only a tree trunk was supporting her. She was trembling and now came the tears. Broken sobs shook her body. Even after Constantin's death, she had not cried so hard. There was an endless dark void inside her that stretched and stretched to eternity. Kurt had given her comfort after Constantin’s death and after the revelation of her mother’s passing – now he was gone and there was no one to take her in his arms. 

Kurt had been so wrong – she still needed him, terribly needed him as a companion and a dear friend. She had made a grave mistake and now it was too late to make up for it. She had lost Kurt – not due to sickness but due to her own stupidity. 

She had not seen this coming, not at all. She had absolutely no idea how life would be without her longest companion. He had been there for her every day.

Oh, she did not blame him although she had accused him last night. She was to blame! She had been careless and ignorant of Kurt’s feelings and he had drawn his consequences. And she had to live with this mistake for the rest of her life!

She buried her face between her arms and cried until she had no more tears and dull emptiness spread inside her mind.

\--------------------

The sail fluttered in the salty wind. Seagulls circled above the ship and shrieked at one another. In the distance was the silhouette of Sérène with its many buildings and towers. Black smoke was billowing out of the chimneys, painting a grey atmosphere over everything. 

Two long months and a few days had passed since the departure at New Sérène – even the sailors were eager to go on land. The _Windstorm_ would soon dock at the harbor of Sérène. It was a small ship – most of its cargo was trading goods, almost no passengers were on board except the crew. 

A lonely man stood at the bow and looked at the city lying in the great bay. He was glad to leave the ship in a few hours and seek the new life that was waiting for him in Sérène. His mind was busy with his new tasks but his heart was otherwise occupied. He looked at an expensive pocket watch that stood in stark contrast to his well-worn hat, coat, and boots. The extraordinary detail of the watch were the two little emblems of the houses d’Orsay and De Sardet on the cover.

Kurt opened the watch as he had done so many times during the two-months voyage and gazed at the tiny portraits of Elenor and Constantin. He had tried to put her out of his mind and had failed. He often wondered what she what do right at this moment. Would she get another lesson by Siora on controlling the elements? Had she already managed to get one of the lizard offsprings to tame? Would she miss him as much as he missed her?

In some way it helped that he had left. It had been very hard to be close to her, seeing her every day and being distant at the same time. He had repressed his feelings – many times he had even wished to be rid of this futile longing. But he had also enjoyed her company as a dear friend – in fact, their friendship had grown over the last year on Teer Fradee. 

In Sérène he had been employed by the Prince d’Orsay – that had led to a more formal relationship between De Sardet, Constantin and him. Of course, he had cared for the two teenagers that had grown up to young adults under his care. Constantin had never taken anything seriously and had liked idleness more than anything else. But he had loved his cousin De Sardet endlessly, who was the exact opposite of him – calm and dutiful. Kurt had cared too much for them and now he paid the price.

“ _And what a great bodyguard you are!"_ , he thought. One protégé dead and the other abandoned. No, he would not continue this path of guilt and shame. He had other duties ahead.

Before his departure, he had paid a brief visit to the barracks and had talked with Sieglinde. She had informed him that she had voted for him to be promoted as major.* He couldn’t care less but obviously, she wanted to strengthen his position in Sérène and emphasize the importance of his assignment. So he would go along with it.

While staying on the _Windstorm_ he had made plans how he would recruit soldiers and officers for Teer Fradee. Sieglinde had once again pointed out that loyalty and trust would be crucial – in former times, these were fundamental values of the Coin Guard but the corruption went a long way. He had to be careful.

As soon as the _Windstorm_ had docked at the pier, Kurt said goodbye to its captain and crew and set off for the Coin Guard barracks.

He could not say that he had missed the city, its smell, dirt and overcrowded streets. In fact, he was a bit overwhelmed by the many different sensations that were overpowering him after such a long time of abstinence on board of the ship and in the forests of Teer Fradee.

He approached the front gate of the barracks. Two young soldiers were standing guard. As he was not a familiar sight they were eying him suspiciously regardless of his blue and silver uniform. The impact of the coup d’état was far-reaching.

So he introduced himself, showed them the sigil of the Coin Guard on Sieglinde’s letter, and asked them if Commander Walt was at the barracks. 

The two young soldiers looked at him with big eyes and the female soldier quickly said: “Yes, of course, Commander Walt is here. I will bring you to him, Captain Kurt!”

The Commander’s office was on the first floor to the right. Kurt remembered every step and turn. When he was Master of Arms of the two young nobles Constantin and de Sardet he had slept in a room at the palace. However, in his scarce free time, he had visited the barracks to have a little bit of comradeship.

The women knocked at the door and – after hearing the response – entered the Commander’s office, Kurt on her heels.

Commander Walt was in his early fifties, not tall but still muscular and with the usual posture of someone who was used to order commands and people obeying them. But his eyes were sincere, not cruel. Kurt knew him from a few occasions when he hadn’t been Commander yet.

The woman said: “Commander Walt, here is Captain Kurt – from Teer Fradee!”

Commander Walt stood up from his desk. He was not as surprised as Kurt had guessed. He said to the soldier: “Thank you – dismissed.” 

Kurt saluted and said: “Commander Walt.” 

Commander Walt examined Kurt form head to feet – from worn tricorn to worn boots. Then he replied: “I've heard a lot about you – and finally you are here, Captain Kurt.”

“I didn’t know I was the talk of the town?”, Kurt said amazed.

“Yes, indeed”, Commander Walt nodded. “You are the hero of the Coin Guard for our soldiers here.” 

“Is that so? Then I hope my work here will be successful”, Kurt said. He gave Commander Walt Sieglinde’s letter.

The Commander took the paper. “Yes, I already know Commander Sieglinde’s request. I suggested in my last letter, she should send someone she could trust. So you are here, Captain Kurt – or should I rather say: Major Kurt?”

Kurt said: “I guess, Commander Sieglinde wanted to confirm my position, Commander Walt.”

“And she was right in doing so. Not everyone supports the Coin Guard. You, of all the people, know why. Your good reputation will help us all”, Commander Walt pointed out, “so you are more than welcome here.”

Kurt bowed his head in agreement. “Thank you.”

For the first time in many weeks Kurt felt something different from frustration and uselessness – he felt pride. 

\--------------------

*I tried to identify the ranks in Greedfall and guessed as follows: recruit (in-training), soldier (don’t know, if the game uses a title for that), lieutenant, captain, major, commander – and maybe someone above

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Don’t feel shy to tell me!  
> The next chapter is already played out in my mind… so maybe this will help...


	5. Returning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De Sardet meets some old friends and Kurt is establishing his new role in Sérène.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, this is an in-between chapter that got far too long – I hope you enjoy it anyway!

The following weeks after Kurt’s departure were hard on De Sardet. She tried to immerse herself in her role as would-be _donegaid_. Siora was her greatest support in all of this and it spurred her on to get better and better and to assist the woman as much as possible. They had focused on healing magic and general healing lessons. De Sardet was amazed at how much knowledge Siora had achieved at her young age. And she was surprised that she liked the work as a healer. It was so different from being a legate and fighting your way through life.

As a legate she had done and said what was good for the Congregation or what was required from a diplomatic point of view. Her own opinion had often differed. There was a thin line between being a diplomate and being a hypocrite. She realized now why Kurt had hated some of the court rules and etiquettes back at the Royal Palace. 

And there was Kurt in her mind – again! Why can’t she forget him and go on with her damn life? Most of the day, her mind was occupied with her duties and lessons but in the evening, she felt the loss. When all and everything in the village got quiet and she was alone with her thoughts and regrets she missed him so much. It hurt deep down, and she couldn’t get over it. She just couldn’t. She lay awake many hours in the night, overthinking their last conversation and all the conversations before. 

She had been very blind and naïve, she thought. No wonder Kurt had turned his back to her and returned to Sérène. He had been an important part of her life and she couldn’t imagine never seeing him again, never talking with him, never fighting with him, never sitting right next to him in the evening. 

Sometimes she lay in bed and imagined a conversation between them or a training lesson. She imagined how he would joke with her – not the open, in-your-face jokes, but his subtle more sarcastic humor she so loved. And she imagined what he would say while fighting – correcting her footwork or reminding her to concentrate on the fight. And more than a hundred times she had replayed the last tender kiss he had given her. 

And only when she was sleeping was she dreaming of their one passionate night. They had never talked about it after she had rejected him. She had been – and still was – rather inexperienced. The court life and the Royal Family in Sérène were subdued to many rules – and most of the young noblemen weren’t even interested in her, quite the opposite. She had felt like the ugly duckling, clumsy in the formal corsets and bouffant dresses and with a “hideous” mark on her face. On the one hand, she had been glad to be ignored as the suitors were more interested in her title and money than her personality. On the other hand, she always was the odd lot and no one would look at her twice – except Constantin and Kurt. 

She had never told them. She had felt so stupid and awkward. And she could not imagine that someone like Kurt – the only honorable man in her life she had truly admired– could have feelings for her. Loyalty and friendship – yes but love? Love was an illusion. Her mother and her cousin had lied to her about important things, about her heritage, about everything. She was nobody with a false title – and how could you love a nobody?

She tried to build a new life that had nothing to do with her old life, or her title, her position, and the Royal Family – it was just about her and her skills. 

So no more pondering about matters of the heart, thought De Sardet. She had work to do! She would soon meet with Siora and discuss the next task.

De Sardet found Siora and Eseld in the hut where they had breakfast. She joined the sisters and they soon engaged her in a conversation about the coming harvest which was the most important season of the year besides the hunting season.

“And do you think, you can spare me for a few weeks at this time?”, Siora asked her sister, obviously referring to a matter they had discussed before.

“Yes, if you think it is necessary, of course”, Eseld answered.

“Where are you going?”, De Sardet asked Siora. 

“ _We_ are going”, said Siora.

De Sardet raised her brows in surprise. “Okay, and where are _we_ going?”

“To Vignámri, the village of your aunt. She can teach you way more than I can”, Siora told her. “If you agree to go, that is.”

This stunned De Sardet for a moment. Yes, she would love to go to her aunt and get to know her better. And she would love to learn from her. But deep down she was unsure if her aunt wanted to have a connection with her. “I’m not sure if that is a good idea.”

Siora sighed. “I think you should go. She is your aunt; nothing can change that. And as much as I enjoy teaching you the way of a _donegaid_ , I’m far too young to teach you everything. And that’s not the only reason…”

“Yes, what is the other reason?”, De Sardet asked.

Siora gave her a serious look. “Kurt.”

His name let De Sardet flinch. She folded her arms. Siora had never asked what had happened between her and Kurt in that night before his departure but sometimes she was watching De Sardet with worry in her eyes. Maybe she thought that her friend would come around and tell her or maybe she just wanted to give her more time. But De Sardet had realized that no amount of time could soften the sorrow.

Siora touched her arm in a gentle and caring gesture. “Do you think I don’t see your pain? You are suffering from the loss of three dear people and you struggle every day.”

That nearly brought tears to De Sardet’s eyes. Yes, she struggled every day to do her tasks, to hold out until the evening, and to find the strength to get up in the morning. “I feel lost”, she said brokenly.

“And that’s why I want you to meet your aunt and get to know her better”, Siora said. “And I think, I will profit from this experience as well.”

De Sardet drew a shuddering breath into her lungs and nodded. “Okay, we will go to her.”

\-------------------

Behind the great ocean, thousands of miles away in Sérène: The regiment 10 of the Coin Guard had its own barracks and training ground. The soldiers and recruits had been handpicked by Major Kurt. They would do their training apart from the others as it would include some lessons meant for a stay on Teer Fradee.

Major Kurt followed a strict routine and even stricter rules. His training sessions were exhausting, but he was never cruel or unjust. All parts of the training had the purpose to provide skills fitted to survive Teer Fradee: How the natives would behave during a battle, how you fight the different animals when they attacked, how you could differentiate between edible and poisonous food when outdoors, the political and social background…

He took his task very seriously and had already selected four soldiers that were adapted for the rank of lieutenant. These four were leading the others during the training lessons but they didn’t get any special rights. Teer Fradee would not give special rights – so forget that.

Most of his days Kurt developed new training plans and supervised the training lessons. They trained at the barrack ground and outside of Sérène. These outdoor days were energy-sapping but most effective. Major Kurt never heard complaints. All the soldiers seemed to admire him. They thought he was a hero. He was not, he had just survived. He tried to tell them when they were sitting around the campfire. That did not quench their admiration one bit – on the contrary, his stories confirmed their belief. But stopping with the stories at the campfire meant robbing them of their team spirit. So he sighed inwardly and ignored the admiration going his way. 

There was an exception: A very young recruit, barely older than fifteen. The boy was very talented in sword fighting, eager and fast. Kurt tried not to let the boy get too close. The memory of Reiner was still painful and he didn’t want to repeat history. 

But he had not only discovered the boy’s talent but also his past: He had an abusive father and a careless mother. So the boy had run away as soon as he was old enough and had applied for an appointment at the Coin Guard. Kurt could relate to his story, but he didn’t like the motivation behind the boy’s engagement. Being a soldier was not a glorious life full of adventures. 

The boy had no experience in other fields; there was just the Coin Guard or the dirty streets of Sérène. And no one wanted to live as a beggar. Nonetheless, Kurt tried to talk the boy out of the idea of a career in the Coin Guard and telling him that “there is nothing glorious about a soldier’s life.” At this, the boy looked him in the eyes and told him: “I want to become a hero like you, Major.” At his revelation, Kurt had a really hard time not to laugh. Becoming a hero had been no intention of him when he had arrived on Teer Fradee with De Sardet and Constantin. He said: “You will die more often than become a hero if you stay in the Coin Guard.” But the young recruit was stubborn and determined.

As Major Kurt could not change the boy’s decision he had to make damn sure that the boy stayed alive. For a short time, he even considered deeming him inept for the service on Teer Fradee. But this would be an open lie – something Major Kurt detested. So he made sure that all the soldiers were taking his lessons on how to survive in Teer Fradee’s wilderness very seriously.

And he made sure that camaraderie and team spirit were an essential part of the soldier’s routine and daily life at the barracks. A trustworthy comrade could be a life savior. 

Something else became a habit of Major Kurt’s routine. Every night at a different time he would make his walkabout through the barracks to make sure everything was alright. There would be no abuse, violation, or sexual assault of any kind under his charge. Now he had the power to prevent all of this and he would use this power. That had led to a dishonorable expel of a soldier in the first two weeks and another in the fourth week. No regrets. 

Kurt’s nightly routine had another beneficial side effect – the young recruits weren’t gambling, drinking or doing other stupid stuff behind his back. So no hangovers in the morning or recruits unable to do training the next day. 

Today Major Kurt engaged the recruits in one-on-one fights but also in fights one against a group. They also trained for situations when they were surprised by secret attacks. Kurt wanted to train their bodies but also their minds. The soldiers should trust their instincts that would often warn them before an attack. There were subtle signs of an enemy nearby like sounds, animal behavior, little broken twigs, or tracks in the grass. Everything could help you.

Major Kurt was part of the training, not just a bystander. During those outdoor days, the thought of Elenor De Sardet receded into the background as he was too occupied with the training. And after such hard days, the recruits were not the only ones fast asleep – he could also rest more easily as his head was too tired to think of anything else. Strict routines, hard physical exhaustion, and the team spirit were becoming a habit and were soothing some of his sorrow.

But there were also little reminders of De Sardet: When he pondered over the animals of Teer Fradee and how he could train his soldiers to fight them. Then he thought about the last day in Vedrhais and his conversation with Elenor. 

\-------------------

Elenor – that’s what her aunt Slan called her now – was cautiously petting one young lizard while eyeing the other two nearby. They were no babies but nearly grown-up lizards, all from one litter. She respected their strength and viciousness and was well aware that they would secrete poison when feeling attacked or nervous. So she avoided rash movements or loud voices. 

This was the end of three hard weeks she had been busy observing the young lizards, studying their behavior, feeding them with her own hands and finally being allowed to get closer to them. The mother of the lizards was an animal that her aunt had _tamed_ – if you could use such a word as _taming_ in regard of this dangerous animals.

Her aunt had shown her the ground rules and had accompanied her during the days. In the nights Elenor and Siora were guests in her aunt’s home. 

Her aunt had welcomed her with open arms and was holding nothing back. She often talked about Elenor’s mother and father and answered every question of Elenor.

Some day she had told Elenor how her father had convinced her proud mother to become an official pair and undergo the ritual of _minundhanems_. “He was a skilled warrior and a very good hunter", her aunt remembered, “but he didn’t bring your mother his prey. This would be far too blunt. He knew that. So he brought your mother little things, like beautiful feathers, scarce herbs for her potions or just pretty stones he found at the river.” This memory brought a smile to her aunt’s lips. “He knew that her mother loved him but she wanted him to work for her love. Well, he was very patient and knew he would win her hand with enough time.”

De Sardet absorbed every word about her parents' lives. She imagined them living together in a small hut, doing their everyday life, loving each other – until the Congregations came. She wanted to ask her aunt why she had never found a partner for herself. But maybe the loss had been too great and the situation was too unstable to think about partnership and children. Well, she could understand that.

Apart from getting acquainted with the animals her aunt Slan taught her and Siora about the more complex rituals and steps of healing magic. 

One afternoon a young boy interrupted their lessons – he urged them to follow him to his family's hut: “Slan! My sister Gwenora fell down one of the rocks at the river – her head is injured! Please come!” The boy, not older than seven or eight, was nearly in tears. 

Slan replied: “I will come! Don’t worry!” She looked at the young women. “And you will come as well. You can help me by adding your energy to mine. A head injury sounds serious.”

They went as fast as possible and found the injured girl in the hut of the parents that were very nervous and anxious. Slan didn’t hesitate to examine the girl and said after one minute: “Her skull has a serious fracture. We cannot wait to heal that. You will follow my guide while we heal the girl.”

The young women were following each of her words. Of course, Siora’s skills were much faster and better than Elenor’s. Elenor tried to imagine the healed, intact skull, the repaired bones, and veins. She felt how the magic welled up in her but at the same time, she could not release it. Something was holding her back, a dark force inside her. She was blinking from the effort and sweat broke out on her brow. A dull headache formed behind her eyes and she had to stop.

Her aunt glanced at her before she concentrated again on the young girl. Elenor could just watch helplessly how her aunt and Siora healed the child. She could even see and sense the energy that was flowing from the women to the unconscious girl lying on the bed. Why couldn’t she join them? Bitter disappointment consumed her.

As the head injury was very severe the healing process drained the women of their energy. Both Slan and Siora looked visibly exhausted afterwards. The least Elenor could do was to bring them food and water to refresh their spirits. The family thanked the three women with many words and gave them a part of their hunted prey as a form of gratitude. Now, Elenor had the bad feeling she was a cheater.

On their way back to Slan’s home Elenor was very silent. This didn’t go unnoticed. As soon as they closed the door behind them her aunt turned to her with a serious look: “Elenor, tell me what is bothering you?”

Elenor frowned and said: “I think, I’m not good enough to become a _donegaid_. I felt the power but I could not use it”, she slumped in defeat. 

Slan frowned as well. “I’ve sensed your problem during the healing. But it is not a lack of talent or skill.” She pointed at the rush mats near the fireplace. “Let us sit down.”

Elenor followed her and they all sat down. Slan faced her and took both of Elenors hands in her own hands. “I want to look at you.”

She wasn’t just looking with her eyes but with her other senses as well. Elenor felt a warm feeling creeping up her arms, almost like some kind of current. Not unpleasant but strange. The warm feeling spread to her heart and head.

After a long while her aunt let go of her hands. Her face was very serious so that even Siora said alarmed: “What is it?”

“I’m not quite sure.” Slan carefully considered her next words. “You are suffering from a great loss that has darkened your soul. At your arrival here, you’ve told me about the death of your… family members.” She hesitated at the word _family_. “You had a bond with them and this affects your mind and body. But it shouldn’t tarnish your natural healing power, except…” her aunt stopped.

“Except what…?” Elenor leaned forward, “what is wrong with me?”

“This cousin of yours, Constantin – he wasn’t your _minundhanem_?”, asked Slan.

This question shocked Elenor and she had to pause and think about it. This idea felt so wrong she couldn’t even bring herself to consider it. Yes, she had loved him – like a brother and never like a lover or even her soulmate. She shook her head. “No, he wasn’t my _minundhanem_.”

Her aunt looked relieved and worried at the same time. “This could have explained a lot.”

“Why would this explain my tarnished power?”

Slan sighed deeply. “I try to explain. My sister – your mother – was a very skilled _donegaid_. But it was only after the binding with your father that she really became powerful. After your father died her power drained and she was just a shadow of her former self. If you find your _minundhanem_ this will strengthen your skills. Losing your _minundhanem_ will weaken them or violate them. An uncomplete binding with your intended _minundhanem_ will cause similar problems.” Her words were full of deep sadness.*

“But Elenor has no _minundhanem_ ”, Siora spoke for the first time during the examination.

“Yes, that bothers me”, replied Slan.

Elenor was in deep thought after Slan’s explanation. Something inside her resonated with these words. Had she done an even greater mistake in the past than she had thought?

\-------------------

Oftentimes you plan your life through and through to fulfill a purpose, achieve a goal or win a price – and sometimes life teaches you to make no such plans.

Several days after Elenor’s failure during the healing of the little girl there was another interruption. An interruption that was not so easily solved and that would affect many lives and even continents if Elenor failed again. Fortunately, Elenor didn't suspect anything of this when she got up that morning to do her chores. Maybe she would have run for the hills or would have looked for the nearest hole to hide in.

But she was blissfully unaware until two unforeseen but not unfamiliar guests came to Vignámri: A captain of the Nauts and a scholar from the Bridge Alliance. They were welcomed into the hut of the _mal_ and someone was sent to fetch Elenor and Siora.

To say the two young women were surprised when they saw the guests was a real understatement.

“Vasco! Aphra!”, Elenor exclaimed, “what are you two doing here?”

Siora put her hands on her hips. “And how did you know how to find us?”

“Your sister told us”, said Aphra folding her arms. Elenor could well imagine that this meeting between the two headstrong women wouldn’t have gone so smoothly. “It took some convincing, but we had plausible arguments.”

That’s when Elenor realized the serious expression on both faces of her friends. “What has happened?”

At this question Aphra sighed deeply and Vasco’s frown got deeper. The scientist looked to the mal: “No offense, but we need some privacy do discuss this.”

The mal nodded. “I understand. I’m sure, our _donegaid_ , the aunt of your friend, will welcome you to her home.”

Slan, who had accompanied Elenor and Siora, said: “Of course, come with me.”

The group was soon settled in Slan’s hut. Her aunt had discreetly disappeared outside. With an encouraging gesture, Elenor said: “We are alone now, so tell us what has happened?”

Vasco didn’t answer but said confused: “Where is Kurt?”

Of course, they would notice so she said as nonchalantly as she could: “Sieglinde had an important appointment for him so he is back in Sérène.”

“Really?,” Vasco frowned skeptically. He exchanged a meaningful look with Aphra. 

“Okay”, said Elenor, “back to my question: What is going on?”

Vasco scratched at his chin and said: “Many things are going on in Sérène, and I don’t know where to start.” 

“The beginning is always the best solution”, Aphra said dryly. 

“Do _you_ want to tell it?”, Vasco asked Aphra and arched one of his eyebrows. 

Aphra shook her head. “No, just sayin’.”

Vasco turned back to Elenor and Siora. “We believe, someone or several people try to assassinate your uncle – that is the Prince d’Orsay – and we believe that he has the Malichor.”

“What?” Elenor stared at them and Siora said: “There are too many “believe”’ in this sentence.”

“See?”, interrupted Aphra, “start at the beginning.”

Vasco looked annoyed at her words but continued: “Petrus was right from the start. The death of Constantin and the revelation of your real heritage have robbed the Royal Family of both their heirs at one stroke. And Elizabeth de Sardet…” Vasco stopped. 

“I know, that my mother is dead”, Elenor said matter-of-factly.

Vasco sighed. “Your uncle is weak, not only weak but very vulnerable. Some groups strive to overthrow his power. His fall would lead to chaos and power struggles – and everything we have fought so hard to achieve would become meaningless. These groups would come to Teer Fradee to plunder and exploit the land and its people. The Malichor would spread around the world. These are mostly Petrus words not mine but I agree on everything.”

Elenor had to process his words but there remained a question: “You said, you _believe_ he has the Malichor?”

“Yes, we – that is: Petrus and me – don’t know for sure. There were several assassinations in the last months. Since then your uncle has taken precautions. One of them is to stay mostly hidden and not attend official meetings and gatherings. During those months Petrus had informants inserted in the Palace – they talked about physicians coming and going despite your uncle’s seclusion. But it could also be a rumor that is spread by these same groups that want to kill him. As soon as Petrus realized how dangerous the situation has become he sent me back to Teer Fradee .”

They were silent for a minute than Elenor said slowly: “And what is Petrus thinking that I _should_ or _could_ do?” 

“Excuse me, but he said to fetch all three of you. Not you, in particular, De Sardet”, Vasco answered.

“Oh, you didn’t tell me that before?”, said Aphra. “I thought, you just needed me to find De Sardet.”

Vasco raised one side of his mouth in a mocking grin: “You are already so sure of yourself – I would just make it worse when I say we need your brilliant brain to detect the assassins.”

At this half-joke, half-compliment Aphra squinted at him, not sure how serious he was. She muttered something like ‘brilliant brain will someday kick your ass’.

Vasco looked back to Elenor: “Your presence would help to remind these groups that you are not dead and that the Prince d’Orsay has a legitimate heir – not by birth but by law.”

“I will not go back to become his heir! Not ever!”, Elenor replied sharply.

Vasco said: “Understandable.” And Aphra patted her arm reassuringly. “But those groups won’t know that.” 

Elenor could no longer sit still and paced from one side of the small hut to the other. Finally, she turned to her friends with determination on her face: “Okay, I see that this is serious and I don’t want the Yecht Fradí to suffer because of all the shit that is going on at the continent. But I won’t become my uncle’s puppet.”

Vasco nodded. “I guess, not even Petrus thinks that you would do that.”

Elenor stared at him and said: “He better not.”

As both Vasco and Aphra had several days of hard travel behind them the four companions decided to wait until tomorrow to make further plans.

Elenor already had an idea how to start this whole venture and it would include smartness, disguise, and some good acting.

\-------------------

Leaving Vignámri and her aunt was painful but Elenor intended to return at all costs – even if it would take many months or even a year. Then the companions went to New Sérène. There, Elenor had to make an important stop at Lady Morange’s mansion to prepare for the oncoming events. As they had to wait another few days until they could set sail for the continent Elenor told her plan to her friends.

Vasco and Siora were glad that their part would be rather small even though dangerous. Aphra, instead, wasn’t so happy that she would play a major role in all of this. Elenor needed sweet words to convince her that she needed her sharp mind and detective skill to fulfill the plan. 

When they went up the gangway to enter Vasco’s ship, he could not help himself and said: “I have a feeling that this journey back to Sérène is much better with you three beautiful ladies on board than the journey here.”

Aphra rolled her eyes, Siora looked bored and Elenor just smiled at him.

To pass the long and boring time on board of the ship they told each other what had happened in the past months and devised their plan in detail. 

And Elenor tried really hard not think about this someone else that was in Sérène – aside from her uncle, Petrus and several assassins. Well, this intention lasted two weeks. Then she became aware that Vasco openly flirted with Aphra. At first, the other woman rejected the captain but his charm could convince even the hardest celibate. And there was a serious undertone Elenor hadn’t heard in his compliments before when they had traveled through Teer Fradee. Obviously, this wasn’t lost on Aphra, too. And one morning Elenor noticed that Aphra hadn’t slept in the cabin the three women shared onboard the ship. She had spent the night with Vasco. 

Elenor didn’t blame her – on the contrary, she was envious. Slowly, she realized what could have been with Kurt she had thrown away so quickly out of fear. This cost her two sleepless nights in her hammock where she turned every possibility and every if in her head until she was close to madness. So she decided to ask questions someone with a bit more experience could answer, she hoped.

One afternoon, when all three women were huddled inside their cabin while heavy rain raged at the ship, Elenor dared to ask: “Aphra, did you ever fear what will become of the future?”

“What do you mean with _future_?”, replied the other woman.

“I mean, the future with Vasco”, Elenor clarified. “Do you not fear what will become of your future when this journey ends? What will become of your relationship with Vasco?”

Siora looked up from the light nap that she did every afternoon in her hammock. Aphra, who had sorted her records and notes the whole day, stopped with the papers in hand. “Is this really about me and Vasco?”

Elenor licked her suddenly dry lips and shrugged. “Yes?” 

Aphra sighed deeply. “Yes, sometimes I fear the future. But this has nothing to do with Vasco. If you never set foot on an unknown path, you will never know what lies at its ends, may it good or bad. When I start with scientific research I have no clue what results I will get. But I will get no results at all if I don’t start my research. You see?”

Elenor nodded slowly. Aphra was right – and that didn’t make her feel better about her reaction to Kurt’s feelings all those months ago. And she had an even greater suspicion.

“Is this about Kurt?”, Aphra asked bluntly.

Elenor couldn’t stop her surprised jerk. How did her friend know? 

Aphra seemed to guess her question: “It was obvious that he had feelings for you. Not just feelings – sometimes one could get the impression that you are his sun that he worships.”

This hit was so close that Elenor suddenly had to fight hot tears in her eyes. How she had treated him…! She was deeply ashamed of herself. “I think…”, she almost whispered, “I think, he is my _minundhanem_.”

Siora gasped a surprise and almost fell out of her hammock. Aphra stared at her, then at Siora who said with wide shocked eyes: “A _minundhanem_ is your soulmate – someone meant to be bound to you forever. Without your _minundhanem_ …” She couldn’t go on.

Elenor shrunk into herself and bit on her lip. To say it out loud hurt like glass chips cutting her open.

“Oh, _carants_ , why haven’t you told me earlier?”, Siora said compassionatly.

“Because I didn’t realize the truth up until your aunt examined my powers. And even after that…”, she shook her head, swallowing. “I was so stupid, stubborn, and naïve. Selfish and so tangled up in my own feelings that I didn’t see what was right in front of me.” 

“When we arrive at Sérène, we will go to Kurt immediately. Do you know where he is…?”, asked Siora.

Elenor said: “We will do no such things.”

Siora stared at her with an open mouth. “Why not?!”

“Because I don’t deserve him. My life is chaos and I don’t even know who I am. I have rejected him and he has found a new life away from me. I will not destroy this.”

Both of her friends shook their heads and Aphra said almost angry: “Have you ever thought that – even if you don’t deserve _him_ – he deserves _you_? Your care, your love?” Aphra’s words let Elenor look down into her lap. “What do you fear?”, the other woman added more gently.

“I don’t know? That I’m not good enough, that he would no longer want a relationship with me? As a teenager I admired him so much – he was so different from the court men: honest, good, honorable. He never saw me as the niece of my uncle and he never saw my “hideous” mark. Now I know what it means but back then… He always protected me; he was always there for me. And I utilized him. Like all the others.”

“I bet he would say otherwise to that bullshit coming out of your mouth”, said Aphra. Elenor was staring at her as the other woman rarely cussed. “Even if his interest in you has cooled down you will have to work for his love. You owe him and yourself. And we will help you with it.” Siora folded her arms and nodded at Aphra’s words.

Strangely, that was a relief for Elenor and she mustered a weak smile. “Thank you – both of you for being my friends.”

From now on their discussions took a different direction – more Elenor-and-Kurt centered than anything else. On one of these occasions, Elenor had the courage to ask Aphra about the more intimate details between her and Vasco. The other woman didn’t mind at all – hey, come on, it was all for a greater good – and shared some sweet and sexy scenes the other two women were eagerly listening to. 

“You know what? I have the perfect idea how you can convince Kurt!”, Aphra giggled and her eyes were twinkling wickedly. “Have you ever pleased a man with your mouth?”

Elenor’s ears and face got red and she silently shook her head. “No”, she mumbled. “There was only one other man when I was a teenager and after that… I mean…”, she confessed. “It was only once with Kurt…”

Aphra’s eyes got wide: “So, you already had a ride, you vixen!” 

“Don’t say it like that!”, Elenor protested embarrassed.

Siora glared at her: “You’ve never told me!” And Aphra pried: “Do we get some dirty details?” 

Elenor was picking at her cover where she was sitting in her hammock. “Nothing special… just the ordinary stuff, I guess.”

“So no tasting of the goods then”, Aphra said thoughtfully. 

A sudden excitement warmed Elenor’s inner core and she got hot all over. The idea of tasting Kurt with her mouth was forbidden and relishing at the same time.

Before the women could go on there was a loud knock at the door and Vasco’s voice said: “May I come in?”

“Yes!”, Aphra called immediately, not minding the other two women.

Vasco entered and looked at them, realizing their sudden silence and the flushed face of Elenor. He stemmed his hands on his hips: “Do I interrupt your girls’ talk?”

Aphra waved a hand. “Maybe you can give better advice than I can.”

Vasco’s eyebrows arched up to his hat: “How so?”

“In how to please a man with the mouth, of course”, Aphra’s smile was mischievous.

“Is this a trick question?”, he asked suspiciously. Would do him no good to criticize Aphra’s skills. 

Siora interrupted and pointed at Elenor: “It’s about Kurt.”

“Oh?” Vasco looked at Elenor. “Oh!” He closed the door behind him and sat down beside Aphra on her hammock. “So, you finally made up your mind. That’s good.”

“Why was it so obvious to everyone that Kurt had feelings for me and I was so clueless?”, asked Elenor bewildered.

“Maybe because you know him for so long and didn’t realize how your relationship has changed over the years and how he saw you”, Aphra shrugged. 

“Back to the more important question: Do you still need advice on how to give head to a man?”, asked Vasco.

“No!”, said Elenor at the same time as Siora and Aphra sais “Yes!”

A wide grin spread on Vasco’s face. Of course, he would give Elenor the best explanation he had in store just to do Kurt a favor. The guy needed every worship and love that was on this planet, for sure. “Damn, Elenor – two against one, so you lose.”

\-------------------

Light string music, chatter, and laughter, the clinking of glasses and the rustle of taffeta were building a unique soundscape you could hear every spring in the Royal Palace of Sérène. It was the great masquerade ball the Prince d’Orsay holds every year to gather his allies and friends. 

And it was the perfect opportunity to intrude the palace unnoticed – for assassins and for De Sardet’s companions.

Petrus and Lady Morange who they had filled in about their plan during their visit in New Sérène had prepared two false identities for Elenor and Aphra. As Vasco and Siora were too distinct to cover them with a disguise that would convince everyone, they were staying outside, watching the palace and gardens for unusual coincidences. 

But Elenor and Aphra had to join the festivities and that would include a full masquerade. 

Aphra was wearing a deep red velvet dress, adorned with ruby red feathers and sparkling stones, together with a matching fan and face mask. She had an elaborate hairstyle and carefully applied make-up that Lady Morange had shown them how to do. Elenor thought the other woman looked absolutely stunning in the dress and mask. She was not the only one, as she noticed several men and some women following Aphra with their eyes. Aphra would be the distraction and the door opener for rumors and loose mouths.

When Vasco had seen Aphra in the dress earlier this evening, he had released a low whistle. His eyes had greedily sucked up every curve and detail of Aphra and she had laughed a throaty laugh. By judging Vasco’s expression, she would be in for a treat when returning to the townhouse they had hired.

Elenor’s own midnight blue dress was beautiful but not as elaborate as Aphra’s and she was glad for it. She had also refused to wear make-up and a corset. If she really had to fight she didn’t want to be restrained. So Lady Morange’s maid had to fit the upper part of the dress tightly to Elenor’s torso, but not too tight. Luckily, Elenor had a natural flat waist from all the fighting and the maid did a trick to ‘magically’ lift her breasts. Now, Elenor had the feeling that her breasts would tumble out of the plunging neckline at every moment as the dress had a very low cut. She wasn’t used to it and was almost ashamed of the hungry gazes that were running up and down her body or staying at her décolleté. So she was more than glad that Aphra did the show and not her. 

To hide Elenor’s mark they had chosen a hairstyle with many cascading curls on this side and an eye mask with long blue feathers at both sides. Only if someone would take down her mask and brush back her hair would one see the mark. Well, Elenor had no intention to get this close to anybody.

Right this moment she meandered through the excited crowd with a champagne glass in hand, eyeing everyone, searching for suspicious hints. She had almost arrived at the other side of the great ballroom, where it was quieter and a little darker when she saw an all too familiar figure.

Her heart stopped in her chest, only to beat twice as fast as before, and she had the feeling that someone must see it on her exposed bosom.

There was Kurt, standing military still with his hands clasped behind his back. He showed his usual scowl and eyed the festive people almost as wary as she had done. Unlike all others, he didn’t wear a mask. But he wore a blue and silver gala uniform with four stripes at the shoulders, black trousers, and high gleaming boots. Without his old tricorn and gambeson but a clean-shaven chin, he looked breathtakingly handsome. 

Elenor couldn’t move for a second. She swallowed hard as she had no idea what to do. She had imagined how they would meet but the masquerade ball wasn’t included in her imagination. 

Some women were chattering near her: “Look at the Major! I would absolutely love to get a closer look at him!”

“Yes, very close!” One woman was licking her lips. “Those broad shoulders and lean hips made for fucking!”

Elenor blinked appalled when she realized the women were, in fact, talking about Kurt. Their talk went even raunchier, including some very clear details, and Elenor’s vision got clouded from anger. How dare they talk about him as if he was prime meat for dinner and not a human being? Disgusting women!

Distracted like this she wasn’t aware that Kurt’s gaze had traveled in her direction – until it was too late. She was meeting his eyes and for a moment they stared at each other. Then she saw something like recognition in his gaze. 

Quickly she turned and tried to go in the other direction, back to the huge double doors at the entrance. But of course, she couldn’t run away – even if the long dress would allow it. She heard dull footsteps, like someone walking in boots not festival slippers with heels.

She heard his low voice: “My lady, do I know you?”

Some people were already looking in her and Kurt’s direction and she didn’t want to cause a scene. So she had no other choice than to turn around and face him.

“No, Major, as far as I know, we have never met”, she managed to get out.

Major Kurt – was this now his new title? – arched one black eyebrow in a typical gesture and gave her an incredulous look. The one look he had often given her during training when she had just pretended to make a real effort but was a really bad actor.

“Is that so? Then do me the honor of getting to know you and dance with me”, he reached out a hand.

Prying eyes were following every encounter and chatter broke out. Where was Aphra in her velvet red dress so that Elenor could hide behind her skirts, damn it?! She had to take his hand and let him pull her towards him.

His face was a neutral mask but in his grey eyes were stormy thunderclouds. Well, she guessed she was in big trouble now. 

\-------------------

* Obviously, there is a binding of the Yecht Fradí to their land. So I guess there has to be a profound connection between two people that are called _minundhanem_.


	6. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De Sardet and Kurt enjoy a dance, a talk and more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think, I’m obsessed now with these two. Their story in my mind has to be told. And maybe, this will take longer than the intended 10 chapters. And I don't know if I went too far with this chapter but I dare say, you will love this chapter…

It was as if a secret dream had come true. A secret dream she wasn’t even aware she had.

Elenor was so close to Kurt that she was enveloped by his familiar scent and the heat of his body. His commanding arm was encircling her waist and his other hand was securely holding her own much smaller one while he guided them through the dance.

In the past, when the teenagers Elenor and Constantin had to learn the art of dancing her cousin had often complained that Elenor would “lead the dance”. The problem was that Elenor struggled to _not_ lead but his guidance was just so weak that something in her wasn’t following. It was even worse with other dancing partners so Elenor detested these trainings throughout her teenage years.

No such problems with Kurt – there was no question who was in control here and that wasn’t her.

It was a big surprise that Kurt even knew the different steps of the dance. Of course, he wasn’t the best dancer – unlike many of the nobles in this room that had years of training ahead. But he had something else none of this “dainties” had: He had absolute control of his body and years of training in how to command other people that there was not even the slightest mistake which of them was leading the dance.

And it was so easy to follow him, so natural to give up control. Something in her, a deeply hidden feminine core, melted at this realization. She could forget everything else, just lying here in his arms and dancing forever. She didn’t even know she had this princess fantasy – and maybe that wasn’t even a fantasy but just Kurt’s doing. She allowed herself this little moment of dreaming and enjoyed the dance and Kurt’s presence.

The knowledge that Kurt was probably her soulmate – her _minundhanem_ – had changed her forever. It was as if a solid door – once been closed – was now wide open. She sighed inwardly as she had absolutely no idea what to do in the future. On a physical level, she was very aware of him. It was almost painful but pleasant at the same time. A fluttering feeling spread in her stomach. The warmth of his arm at her waist spread to other parts of her body. With a slight shock and a little embarrassment, she realized that her body was reacting on a sexual level. This shook her out of her dreaming stupor.

Kurt sensed the change in her body and looked down at her. He had guided them to a nearly empty corner of the room.

“So, do you mind telling me what _name_ I can call you?”, he said with a hint of sarcasm.

She tried not to cringe at his tone. Should she go on with the charade? Or tell the truth and involve him in this mess? According to the heroic tales she had heard about him in the last few days he had found a new life where his efforts were approved. And he had become a Major. She had no idea if her mission would turn out well. What if the assassins would find out about their opponents? Would Kurt be in danger if he helped her? What if she destroyed his new life?

“No name then?”, he mused. “Maybe, I will call you…”

“No new nickname!”, she quickly said, remembering the day when he had given her the name “Green Blood”. Back then she had not known if she should hate the name – today, she would love to hear the name from his lips. It had become an endearment, a sign that he cared for her.

“Okay, then give me your name”, he said again. His grey eyes were boring into her, trying to get to her inner core. She knew, he was patient, but not forever.

“Call me Melisandre De Winter”, she answered. No need to further antagonize him.

He nodded. “Lady De Winter then.” He was quiet for some rounds. “If you don’t mind, I have some questions.”

She had never heard him speaking so silver-tongued, so unlike the old Kurt. She steeled herself for his questions. “Yes, of course, I don’t mind… Major Kurt.”

But he was silent again until she looked up to him, searching for her own answers in his eyes. She realized that he wasn’t as calm as his tone had indicated. There was a storm raging in his eyes. Seeing this, she wanted to tell him everything, wanted to tell him what he meant for her. Then a loud, shrieking laughter from a woman nearby interrupted her thoughts. The moment was gone.

“When have you arrived here in Sérène, Lady de Winter?”, Kurt asked at this moment. Oh, she got it – he started with the easy question to lull her into a false sense of safety. Soon, he would pry every little secret out of her.

She would play along now: “I arrived five days ago.”

“Five days…”, he repeated. Could she hear hurt in his voice? Hurt that she didn't come to see him as soon as she arrived?

They still waltzed in slow circles through this corner of the ballroom. Despite his reservation, she still didn’t want to end this dance.

“And what is your purpose here – except attending the Prince’s ball, of course”, he continued with his questions.

She took a deep breath – well, as deep as this tight dress would allow it – and said as nonchalantly as she could: “Oh, just visiting my family. Nothing of importance, really.”

Of course, he wasn’t buying it and there was anger in his eyes. He warningly tightened his hold on her waist. Her body was now pressed against his chest, the stiff fabric of his uniform chafing her naked bosom.

She risked a glance back to the entrance where she had left Aphra. But there was no sign of the other woman behind the crowd. So she was all alone with Kurt.

\------------

Kurt was grateful that his heartbeat had calmed a little or otherwise Elenor would have certainly noticed it as tight as her body was pressed into his. He had been shocked to see her in the ballroom. Nothing had prepared him for a reunion. And to see her in such an unusual getup was stirring emotions and desires in him – desires he had wanted to bury deep inside him. It also stirred anger that she disturbed his new life and his routine. Still, he savored the feeling to hold her in his arms. Not even in his dreams had he dared to think about dancing with Elenor like this.

In Teer Fradee he had bid a warrior woman farewell. A strong unrelenting person that had seen so much evil and destruction but had not lost her faith in the good and had fought for her luck.

That warrior woman had nothing to do with this prim and proper lady in his arms. She had done an excellent job in disguising herself. No one would guess that he was dancing with the Prince’s niece. When he had last seen her in a formal dress she had been a scrawny, insecure teenager of sixteen. And he vividly remembered the day two years later when she had arrived too late to training and was still in her corset, with make-up and curls. How her blue eyes had scorched him when he had chased her around the entire training court despite her outfit. She had not uttered a word of protest but back then he had thought her eyes would burn him alive.

There was nothing left of this scrawny girl – he could not miss her womanly figure, accentuated by her revealing dress. He hadn’t been ignorant to her as a woman but she had never emphasized it. And he had loved her anyway, whatever she had been wearing. It was her personality, not her looks he had been fallen for. Now he despised himself that his body was reacting to her ladylike but false appearance. He could only hope that her skirts would prevent her from feeling anything below the waist.

She wasn’t even protesting to his tight, improper hold he had on her body. If he didn't know better, he might get the impression that she enjoyed the dance. Instead of distancing herself from him, she seemed to get even closer.

He looked down at her. He enjoyed how her hairstyle - elegantly swept to one side - left her slender neck bare to his gaze and how the generous cleavage of the dress showed her shoulders and a good amount of her creamy white breasts. He still remembered how smooth her skin had felt to his touch. What he didn’t like was that the dark feather mask together with her gleaming brown hair was hiding her mark as if she was ashamed of it.

Up until now he had been unaware how tiny and delicate she was compared to him. With her coat, hat, and weapons she had always represented a strong, confident woman. And he had liked that about her. So why was his blood pulsing hotly in his veins just by seeing her in this revealing fashion?

And how did the two women – the warrior and the lady – fit together? Where was his Green Blood? And the more pressing question: Why was she here?

As he didn’t trust himself doing something stupid – like kissing her – he had to get them out of here. He knew almost every room in this Palace and he knew where to be undisturbed. He wanted answers and he would get them. So he slowly maneuvered them out of the great ballroom to some minor, barely lit chamber. He could feel that her body went rigid and she put her arms up as if she wanted to break his hold on her. But she didn’t say a word.

It was so different from the past in Teer Fradee when he had followed her around. This meek behavior unnerved him and he didn’t buy it for one second. She could be like a snake – staying still, waiting until she would strike.

\------------

She was well aware of what Kurt was trying to do. He had brought them in a tiny, poorly lit room. There was a chaise lounge, a cushioned chair, and a tiny table, nothing else. The door clicked closed behind them.

If he had been a foreigner and she had been an innocent girl on her first ball, she would’ve thought he had dishonest intentions. But this was Kurt, so rape would be the farthest on his mind. As if reading her thoughts he released her from his grip. His dark eyebrows were drawn down and he was studying her suspiciously.

She had never been afraid of him and that hadn’t changed now. But she feared her own reaction to him. Her body seemed on fire where it had been pressed to his body. She missed his heat right the moment he let go of her. Was this always happening with your _minundhanem_ or someone you loved? She should’ve asked Siora.

As she was just staring at Kurt – hopefully, it was too dark and he didn’t see the hungry look in her eyes – he folded his arms and leaned against the chair. “Now tell me what’s going on, Green Blood.” A command this time, not a question. At least he was using her nickname, so he wasn’t too mad at her.

While she was searching for an answer, her eyes fell on the chaise lounge. For a tiny instant, she had an image in her mind of them sitting there, kissing, and making out. Oh wow – her fantasy sure went overboard. This was Aphra’s doing! Now, she couldn’t get this idea out of her head. Her eyes wandered back to him – he was still waiting for her answer.

She exhaled the breath she had involuntarily held. “There’s nothing I can tell you, Kurt.”

“What?!” His look got even more furious and she nearly regretted her decision to keep him in the dark. With a cunning and swift motion, he pulled the mask from her face, tossing it on the chair behind him, and brushed back her hair to bare her mark.

She drew back. If he had ripped off her dress, she wouldn't have felt more exposed. She covered the mark with one hand.

“I see, this is still the Green Blood I’ve left on Teer Fradee”, he said calmer.

This was so _not_ true and she wanted to tell him. But his gesture had hurt her. He sensed her wounded feelings, as always, and gently took her hand aside. “Why are you hiding yourself?”

“Kurt… I can’t tell you…”, she pleaded with her voice and eyes.

A deep sigh raised his chest. “So that's where we stand now?”, he said disappointed. Now, she had hurt _his_ feelings – this conversation became increasingly frustrating.

“That’s not what I mean – I want to protect you!”, she answered back.

He gave her a look of utter disbelief and examined her from top to bottom, halting for a brief second on her barely hidden breasts. “Dressed up like this? Are you fuckin’ kiddin’ me?”, his language slipped. “Where exactly are you hidin’ your weapons? And where is the danger?”

Well, that was exactly what she couldn’t tell him. She stemmed the hands on her hips. His condescension angered her: “Believe it or not!” Their eyes crossed, fighting for dominance. It hit her that he had changed as much as she had – or more precisely, his attitude towards her had changed. Her throat tightened. Had she lost him? She couldn't let that happen.

She briefly closed her eyes, then looked at him: “I will tell you, but not here.”

“Why not?” There was this stubborn look in his face. “Last time I saw you, you were happy as the apprentice of Siora and there was no hint of going back to Sérène. Now you are hiding in the palace of your own uncle. There has to be a reason.”

She nearly gnashed her teeth in frustration. How should she handle this angry, distrustful man? She was used to him complying with her wishes. How could she allay his anger and convince him to trust her?

Her experience with men was limited but an inner wicked impulse made a daring move – one of the oldest and still most useful tricks in the history of mankind: seduction.

She took a step towards him, touching the uniform over his chest. That’s when she noticed his increased heartbeat. Was he nervous? Or was it something else? She caressed the silver tresses on his uniform and her hand slid lower towards the front of his trousers.

A strong, hard hand took hold of her wrist. “What exactly are you doing, Green Blood?”, he said narrow-eyed.

She bit her lip – she had indeed felt his aroused state, so he wasn’t unaffected by her. “You're still attracted to me.”

He chuckled darkly, surprisingly not embarrassed by the direction that this conversation was going. “Everyone with eyes in their heads would be attracted to you.”

“That’s not true… and you know it.” She raised her hand to touch the thin scar on his chin that was still showing a dark shadow despite the shaving. “It was only you, seeing me as someone special.”

He clenched his teeth and swallowed but did not avoid her touch. “You are special.”

That’s when she rose to her tiptoes and kissed him. At first, his lips were unyielding, then they softened and he answered the kiss. He embraced her waist, like when they had danced, and pulled her closer. She deepened the kiss, and all coherent thoughts vanished. Tasting him again, breathing him in, feeling his body next to her own body, was pure bliss.

She was tracing the deep scar on his upper lip with the tip of her tongue. That’s when he wrenched his lips from her, breathing hard. “What are you doing? Confusing me, playing games, and then rejecting me afterwards?”

There was a very vulnerable look in his grey eyes. His mistrust hurt her, but she deserved it. She knew now that she had power over him. “No”, she whispered, “No games, I swear.”

She wanted to show him that she cared for him. How could she do this? Was Aphra right after all? She lightly pushed at his chest to indicate he should sit down on the chair. He arched his eyebrows but did as she wanted. His eyes went wide when she knelt before him, between his knees.

Arousal took hold of her, banishing her doubts. She leaned forward and grabbed the front of his trousers, opening the fastener. Obviously, he was too astounded to stop her, until she had released his cock – his very erect cock. An excited feminine part in her rejoiced. She took his hardness in one of her hands.

He sat up with a jerk. “Green Blood, stop!” He had found his voice again.

She glanced up to him. Should she really stop? There was shock in his eyes but also a deep hunger that let her tremble from excitement. And as she got closer again, he didn’t hold her back.

She loved how he shuddered when she did a hesitant up and down movement with her hand. If she remembered right, most men liked it rougher than women thought, so her grip got firmer. That owned her a low groan from Kurt who was watching her with stunned eyes.

She looked down again where she was holding him. One word was coming to her mind regarding his cock and that was “generous “ – of course, she had not much comparison material in her life. He was hot and hard in her hands and she loved the feeling. It was like soft velvet over hard steel.

She bent her head over his lap and took a tentative swipe with her tongue while both her hands kept hold of his thighs. His body went rigid under her touch, though he didn’t stop her. A feminine power rose inside her, having him at her mercy. There was no going back now.

As always, he smelled clean, masculine, and just like… Kurt. She opened her mouth and sucked at the velvety tip of his cock. A hiss escaped him, and her hands caressed his thighs almost soothingly. Heat was pooling in her stomach and lower. She had no idea how far she could get him in her mouth, but she would try.

With one hand she took hold of him while her lips went deeper. Her tongue fluttered around his cock. Her ministrations earned her another deep groan from him. Never had she thought she would enjoy this – and now she became greedy.

She felt his hand softly touching the mark at her neck, where he had brushed away her hair. This time she didn’t shy away from his touch when he caressed the mark. He didn’t try to take control of her or push her lower. He just sat there and let her take the lead.

She loved him even more for it. To pleasure him was thrilling. Her own heartbeat roared in her ears and warm slickness built in her feminine core.

Her lips and tongue were busy servicing him. She had no idea how much time had passed in this chamber and she totally forgot that there was a ball outside and some people counting on her. At that moment only the two of them existed.

Then his thighs went stiff under her touch and his hold at her neck become stronger. “Green Blood… Elenor! Stop!”, he said in a rough voice, full of lust.

She lifted her head and looked at him. His face was flushed, and his eyes were glittering with excitement. His breathing had increased – just like hers – and she could feel his heart beating in her hands. “Have I done something wrong?”, she asked, uncertain all of a sudden.

“On the contrary - you did it too well”, he managed to say. They were staring at each other until it dawned on her what he was referring to. She looked down where his cock was rock-hard in her hands.

“I want to…”, she said and meant it.

A sighing sound escaped him and the expression in his eyes was pure desire. “You don’t have to… but…” He was overthinking, and she ended his inner debate by lowering her head again. She loved the lustful moan from his lips when she sucked him, and he growled: “You… have no mercy.”

Now his hand was entangled in her hair, trying to find a hold, but still tender. And obviously he could no longer sit still as he lifted his hips with careful strokes towards her lips.

Suddenly, his cock surged in her mouth, becoming almost bigger, and she tasted his salty release on her tongue. Even if she had been forewarned the spurts still took her by surprise and she had a hard time swallowing it all and not cough. Yet she felt triumph bringing him such pleasure.

When she looked up again, licking her lips, he was leaning back in the chair with closed eyes and breathing heavily. She admired his strong body that was lying in front of her. His usual rigid posture now relaxed and unwound.

She rose from her position at the floor. How she would love to snuggle up to him, to hide forever. But then she saw the feather mask, nearly buried under Kurt’s body. She picked it up.

All at once, she felt guilty at her shameless behavior – towards Kurt and towards her friends relying on her. She had to get out of here and do her job. But that meant she had to leave Kurt without further explanation.

Sensing her movement Kurt opened his eyes and sat up. “What are you doing?”, his voice was still deeper and rougher.

“I have to go back! I’m sorry!”, she said apologetically. She didn’t wait for his answer and – after putting on the mask – swept out of the room.

\------------

Was this really happening again? Was she really running away again? The blood that had formerly been in Kurt’s lower half seemed to surge up to his head, pounding in his temples. Fury was rising in him, hot and scorching like her mouth pleasuring him before.

She had used the oldest trick and he fell for it. Oh, she had really played him for a sucker, pun intended! He was the greatest fool on earth, but damn her!

Running after her and causing a scene would get him nowhere. He had to be patient. So he fell back against the back of the chair and rubbed both his hands over his face. Then he remembered that his trousers were still open. He quickly closed his fly with trembling hands. Apparently, she had sucked the energy right out of him together with his brain. He had to compose himself before he went out there, playing his part as the hero of Teer Fradee and Major of the Coin Guard.

He swore that this time he would not accept her rejection – as Major he had ways and means to do his own little research. And he would find her and confront her. Then they would see how long she could keep up her masquerade.

\------------

While hastily searching the room for Aphra, Elenor bumped into some dancers. Mumbling an apology, she moved on, not seeing the sneer on the woman’s face.

When she saw her friend in her red dress she nearly ran up to her. “Aphra! Here you are!”

Aphra, who had talked to a man that was more interested in her cleavage than her words, quickly excused herself and turned to Elenor. “What’s up?”, she said in a lower voice.

Elenor took her arm and stirred them away from the man. “We have to go.”

Aphra looked astonished. “Why? What is going on?”

“ _Kurt is going on_ , Elenor wanted to say. But then she would have to admit what she had done. “I’ll tell you later!”

They took a quick leave. When they reached the great stairs that were leading down to the entrance, Aphra halted. “Have you seen someone suspicious? Then we should go back…”

“No!”, Elenor shook her head vehemently.

Now Aphra gazed at her in amazement. “Everything okay with you? Did you have too much to drink in there?” She narrowed her eyes. “And why are your lips so swollen?”

A deep blush spread over Elenors face and she hastily hid her lips with her hands. Was it so obvious? “I will tell you later, let’s go!” She peeked over her shoulder. Luckily, there was no furious Kurt on their heels.

They had to take a carriage, as no real lady of their “origins” would’ve walked down the “dirty” streets. The ride was bumpy and slow and Elenor thought, a walk would’ve been much faster and more comfortable.

Aphra put down her mask as soon as the door of the carriage closed behind them. Elenor did as well, hoping that there were no other signs of her encounter with Kurt. The problem was that Aphra was like a dog with a bone – she was determined to bare every secret.

“We’re alone now – so what happened at the palace?”, Aphra asked.

Elenor thought about making up a story but she was as big a liar as she was a bad actress. Inwardly, she prepared herself for Aphra’s reaction when she said: “I met Kurt.”

“Oh, that’s bad. What did he say to you?”

“I lied to him as to why I’m here. He was furious.”

Aphra stared at her. “Really? Didn’t you take to heart what Siora and I said to you?”

“ _Which advice do you mean?_ , Elenor wanted to ask. She had taken the part with “pleasuring him with your mouth” a bit too literally. The memory of it made her blush again.

Luckily, Aphra wasn’t aware of her discomfort – her thoughts had gone in another direction. “We should’ve let him in on the plan right from the start. He deserves to know. What if he talks to the Prince about you? As seriously as he takes his honor and the honor of the Coin Guard, he will go to the Prince first thing in the morning and tell him. This could jeopardize our whole plan – your plan, in fact!”, Aphra reprimanded her.

Elenor’s shoulders slumped down. She hadn’t thought about this possibility. From this point of view, leaving him without any explanation seemed idiotic. Had her impulse action destroyed their plan? “You’re probably right. I wasn’t prepared to meet him there and I was… overwhelmed…” “ _Or more like I overwhelmed him_ , she thought to herself.

Aphra pointed the red fan at her like a weapon: “Will you go to him tomorrow and explain everything?”

That was the least she wanted to do after her stunt but she had no choice. “Yes, I will go to him.”

Aphra leaned back into the bench. “Good, we count on you.”

“I know”, Elenor said and sighed to herself.


	7. Commitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt gets a little revenge…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your kudos and lovely comments!!! I had to decide whether to continue writing the next chapter or edit this chapter... since I want to post a chapter once a week, I chose the latter.  
> And I have the feeling that my story is rather dark and depressing with a slight hint of humor – just like Kurt, haha…

There was a lady in her mid-twenties sauntering from her carriage to the Coin Guard barracks the morning after the first day of the Prince’s great ball. It only looked like “sauntering” from the outside, on the inside there were wild butterflies flying in her middle and her knees felt like jelly. That was the real reason why she didn’t walk faster.

She wore a dark green plunging dress of the latest fashion, together with a matching small hat with long feathers on one side, where her dark brown hair was coifed in big curls.

The two guards at the entrance accepted her explanation (and some gold coins) that she wanted to meet with “Major Kurt, the hero of the Coin Guard”. One of them accompanied her to the training ground of the regiment 10, where currently all recruits were stationed that were meant for the service on Teer Fradee. 

Elenor De Sardet disguised as Lady De Winter saw Major Kurt supervising the training of the recruits from a distance. In this Moment she nearly turned around on her heel and get back into her carriage, but this time she couldn't mess it up. She took a deep breath and slowly walked towards him.

Some of the recruits were looking at her. She bet that dressed-up ladies were no frequent guests in these barracks, and the recruits were wondering why she was here.

When she saw a pretty woman in a captain’s uniform walk over from one of the other barracks, she hesitated.

She saw how Kurt’s face lit up as soon as he saw the other woman approaching. The female soldier said something, and he smiled. A genuine, broad smile Elenor couldn’t remember to have ever seen on his face. She couldn’t understand his answer, but the woman touched his arm in an intimate gesture. A bitter taste spread through Elenor’s mouth, and there was this green snake of jealousy slithering in her stomach.

This woman – who was she? And what relationship did she have with Kurt? Elenor took her shoulders back and walked straight towards them.

The conversation between Kurt and the female captain ended abruptly as soon as they spotted Elenor.

Kurt’s facial expression closed off like shutters in front of a window, whereas the woman looked at her with some sort of amazement. 

With her heart beating in her throat Elenor said as confidently as she could: “Major Kurt, how wonderful to meet you! I wanted to speak with you after our dance at the Prince’s ball!” This was a little too much, she thought as she saw fury flashing in Kurt’s grey eyes. Maybe she shouldn’t antagonize him any further. The woman looked from Kurt to her and back, mumbled an apology and took her leave.

“And what can I do for you, Lady _De Winter_?”, Kurt asked in an icy tone.

Elenor swallowed his rebuke. “I wanted to talk to you about… certain things. Don’t you want to show me your office?” She even touched his arm but he let his arm fall down and her hand slipped away.

“As you wish, my lady.” He turned without looking at her again, saying something to one of the lieutenants and went towards the barrack entrance.

What else could Elenor do, except follow him? She watched his familiar broad back in the gambeson walking in front of her. She longed to touch him and make everything alright. And she would!

Kurt threw open the door to his office and gestured to her to enter. He carefully closed the door behind him – did she even hear how the key turned in the lock? – and slowly walked to his desk. He didn’t sit down but leaned against it and folded his arms. “Now, talk quickly or I will call the guards that are responsible for trespassers.”

Elenor said hastily: “I wanted to apologize… for last night.”

He quirked an eyebrow. “Is that so? For which part exactly? For not telling me the truth, for deluding me or for leaving me behind?”

She flinched at his anger and bit her lip. Okay, she had to apologize for a lot of things. “Then… for everything I did last night.”

“This is even worse, so fooling around with me was a mistake?”, he said angrily. “You started it!”

“No, you… this…!” she glared at him. He was turning her words around. 

He snorted. “Don’t you worry about my feelings, my lady. You are not the first one who intends to use me this way.”

She could feel how every color left her face and how her heart dropped. “How could you compare me to these… snakes?!”

“Snakes!”, he growled and straightened up. “The only snake I see here is you, in this green dress and with a fake name!”

She turned to the door, for a second not sure how to react. In her dreams, the reunion with Kurt had been far sweeter. 

“Don’t you dare walk out of this door!”, he said in a dark, angry voice. “If you leave, don’t come back!”

Her heart was drumming, her hands were shaking but she faced him again. “I didn’t mean to use you. I didn’t even know that you would attend the ball!” The honesty in her voice seemed to get to him and the heat in his eyes cooled a bit. “And I didn’t mean to hurt you! On the contrary! I wanted…” she trailed off, unsure how to continue. Confess her love for him now seemed inappropriate and he wouldn’t believe her. “Who is this captain that talked to you?”, she tried do change the subject to give both of them a breather.

Kurt gave in and said: “She’s training the recruits of the fourth regiment. And sometimes I ask for advice with the training plan.”

“And what is your… relationship with her?”, she had to ask.

He gave her a leveled look. “Why do you care? Are you jealous? Yesterday it seemed to me that you were not a child of sadness yourself. Why come back here and mislead me if you just play games?” 

She inhaled sharply. She hadn’t known that he could strike with words as good as with his sword. “That’s not true. You were my second ever – and the first one isn’t even counting as we never…” She bit her lip and instantly wanted to swallow her words back up.

She could read it in Kurt’s face that he had heard her words clearly. After a full minute of embarrassed silence, he said: “Are you telling me, that you gave me your virginity back then and not saying a word to me?!”

She looked down to her hands, fidgeting with her gloves. “Yes”, she mumbled. “It didn’t seem so important back then.”

“Not important….? I would have done it differently, damn!” He ran his fingers through his hair. “And last night…?”, he asked, “Was this curiosity?”

She couldn’t look in his face and kept staring at her hands. “No, that was… I just…” She shrugged helplessly.

Kurt closed his eyes and exhaled a long sigh. “Do you know how hard it was to be with you every day but not having you, Green Blood?” Her heart leaped in her chest by hearing her nickname. “There was a reason I went back here. You showed me this possibility like holding an apple in front of a horse's nose but not feeding it.”

“This must not remain a possibility!”, she said somewhat desperate. She had never meant to be so cruel to him. Her ignorance had hurt him. 

“What?”, he replied, “You’ll commit to me when you’re not even committin’ to yourself? Where is the Green Blood, I know?”

She snatched her hat down, pulled off her gloves, and dropped them to the ground. “There is a reason for this! If you think I love to wear these uncomfortable shoes and this tarted dress just for fun, you don’t know me! I’m glad, I’m not wearing a corset!” At this statement, he glanced at her figure again that made her hot all over.

He raised both eyebrows. “I get it. There is some danger. But how will you protect yourself in this… outfit? Are you alone on this mission?”

“No, not alone”, she shook her head. “The others are with me. Even Siora came. And I’m not unprotected. You taught me, don’t you know?” She raised the heavy skirt of her dress and pointed at the two little knives embedded in her heels. Then she lifted the skirt even higher to show him where she had strapped two pistoles to her naked thighs. True, she wouldn’t be quick, however, the dress helped as a distraction and she could use the weapons. 

When she looked up to meet Kurt’s gaze, he had a dark, heated look in his eyes that remembered her of last night’s incident. She felt arousal rising in her but kept herself in check, taking a deep breath. “I’m in danger here as the niece of the Prince, and you are in danger because you know me. You can’t tell anyone that Elenor De Sardet was here. It’s not that I won’t commit to you, it’s protecting you”, she said, staring at him, and hoping he would understand.

He stared back, finally realizing, she was serious. He nodded. “I will not say a word.”

And he had to know that she didn’t reject him just on a whim. “And I didn’t allow me to feel anything… because I could not bear the thought to lose you like Constantin and my mother. Not loving at all seemed much easier. You were…” She struggled with the words, as they hurt deeply. 

He was listening intently and had even loosened his cool stance. “Tell me, Green Blood. I need to know.”

“You were so different from all the court people, that’s what I always liked about you”, she looked up to him. “I was just an insecure meager child everyone would make fun of. You, however, were always so kind and honorable. I remember that you even chastised one of the children for calling me names. I admired you so much… you were my hero.” She chuckled to herself, remembering her childish hero worship. As what she had heard, his recruits were admiring him, too. And he deserved it more than anyone else. “I didn’t _want_ you to know back then. But now I am no longer this child and I can defend myself, thanks to you”, she said proudly. 

“You don’t have to remind me...”, he said and went a step towards her. “If you really meant what you said then...”

She instantly went to him. “I never meant to hurt you. It was just me… my insecurity, my pain. And I feared what you will think of me if I’m no longer a princess of Sérène.” 

He slowly lifted his hand, stroking her hair back – more carefully than yesterday – and caressed her mark, then lifted her chin with his hand. She nearly trembled at his soft touch. “I said, you are special. And that’s true, princess or not…” His grey eyes were honest and real.

“That’s just you, thinking that I’m special”, she whispered. 

“Isn’t that enough?”, he asked, and a little smile was tucking at his lips.

His words let her _feel_ special. Maybe that was indeed more than enough.

\------------

Kurt was still waiting for the mood to change. Elenor seemed honest. He _knew_ that it wasn’t her thing to play a role if it wasn’t important. It was his own anger and hurt that had clouded his reason and had struck at her. And he had a hard time wrapping his mind around the idea that she eventually returned his feelings.

This time he initiated the kiss. It was tender and soft at first before it became deeper and heated. Like last night she traced the scars on his lips with the tip of her tongue like she wanted to memorize them forever. He opened his mouth and she took the invitation, meeting his tongue. 

He took hold of her beautiful brown hair that was so soft to his touch. He craved her taste, her smell, her accelerated heartbeat where his hand held her neck.

But they had to breathe sometime soon and he lifted his head. Her lips were swollen already, probably because of his one-day-old stubbles. He liked to see her disheveled because his heart and mind was in confusion, too. 

“I have to go back”, she said quietly. 

“I know.” But he didn’t want to lose her again, and he was still angry about her behavior. This anger gave his longing a spicy note. He could not forget her naked slender legs under this skirt, adorned with the weapons. Knowing that she not only looked fabulous with the weapons but could also use them efficiently was damn sexy. He had never thought he would have such kinks. But he could not deny that she was affecting him as his cock pressed hard against the seam of his trousers. Images were in his mind of her spreading those thighs for him, weapons still strapped to them. “I will not let you go this easily”, he heard himself say.

Her eyes widened and she licked her red lips. “What do you mean?”

“You said, you can’t commit to me. I understand. But these last months were… lonely.” Her gaze instantly softened for him. It was not the first time he had spoken of his deep loneliness. “As major of this recruitment I have a purpose that I can live for. But for those lonely nights, I need something to _live on_. Will you give that to me?”

“Yes, of course, I will!”, she said without hesitation. 

He was sure she wouldn’t have given her consent this easily if she had seen the lewd images in his mind. And he himself thought he was crazy for even thinking about it. In his heart, she was forever his precious Elenor De Sardet, the legate of the Congregation, and a princess of Sérène even if she didn’t claim this title anymore. But why not put everything on one card for once in his life? Obviously, waiting for her coming around had not been the best solution.

“Then you will let me return the favor of last night”, he said boldly. 

It took her several seconds to realize what he meant. Then she stammered, for loss of words: “You mean… here…? Now…?” 

“Yes, here and now”, he replied. 

“What will your recruits think…? We are already taking too long!”, she asked, staring at him.

He couldn't stop the grin. “That’s _exactly_ what they are thinking now, even if we do nothing. And after last night’s performance, it isn’t so far away from the truth.”

“And where…?”, she stared around the sparse room.

He looked pointedly at his desk. That made her blush, even her bosom went lovely red. He knew he would kiss her soft skin there before he would kiss other parts of her.

She opened her lips but instead of protesting, she went to his desk. He turned to her, oddly relieved that she didn’t back down or slap him in the face. He could not forget that her sexual experience was limited. “Let me help you”, he said, grasped her around the waist and helped her to sit down at the top. He glanced down at her, checking if she had any unease. 

To his surprise she gently stroked across the broad scar on his eyebrow. And as if lost in thought, she stroked even lower to his cheek and to his lips. A sigh escaped him as her delicate fingers followed the contours of his lips. The touch was innocent and sensual at the same time. The tender caresses excited him almost more than an open, sexual gesture would have done.

He bent down and kissed her. She came straight to meet him. Quickly the kiss became more intimate and he sucked on her lower lip until she moaned. Only with difficulty did he break away from her again. But kissing her mouth was not the only purpose on his mind.

With his lips he caressed the tender skin of her neck and throat. She had the softest skin. He hoped that his one-day-beard wasn’t too scratchy. But she didn’t protest – she even ran her hand through his hair and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him closer.

He nestled at the hooks at the front of the dress and managed to open the first ones. Underneath was a very thin chemise, nothing else. He pulled it down until her small plump breasts were revealed to his gaze. 

Her skin was silky velvet as he ran his lips over her breasts. He looked at her hard, rosy nipples and kissed one of the stiff tips. Carefully he licked over it and encircled the delicate tip with his tongue. A groan escaped Elenor's lips. A groan he basked in. 

Sighing, Elenor arched towards his hungry lips. Tenderly he pinched the tip of her breast with his teeth and she flinched with delight. He licked, sucked and bit softly into the nipple while one of his hands caressed the other breast. When he turned to the other soft breast, Elenor sank backward until she lay on his desk like an offering. 

But when he raised her skirt to reveal her slender thighs, she tried to close her knees.

Kurt paused. "Should I stop?" It would be hard for him, but he would do it if she wanted him to. He would never do something against her will.

“No!”, she almost panted the word. “I’m just… not used to it. Please, don’t stop.“

Soothingly he stroked her hips. "I'll be careful. Always." And at that moment, he realized that he had never been so serious. No matter what the next day would bring, he would forever love his gracious and courageous Green Blood.

After he had lifted the skirt up to her hips he made short work of her thin slip, pulling it off her hips. He stopped shortly before he pulled it over the strapped weapons. “Do you even know how hard it makes me seeing those guns on your thighs?”

Elenor said a little embarrassed: “They are for protection.” 

“Oh yes, and you will keep them on”, he said. Her pupils dilated and Kurt saw that her nipples were two stiff little spikes. He too felt his breath go faster and his blood rush through his veins.

She opened her thighs for him now and he could have a first peek at her vagina. She had cut the dark hair very short and she looked delicious. Why had he not thought of pleasuring her like this all those months ago? Obviously, he was an idiot. 

He stroked her thighs with his warm hands, down to her feminine core. Elenor shivered as he slowly caressed the soft, warm skin there. He loved the feeling of her silky, wet pussy and ran his fingers over her tender labia. With his fingers, he got to the wet middle in between. Elenor uttered a moanful sound as he gently circled her clitoris with his fingers and then fondled her small, wet opening further down. Very careful he entered her female depth with one finger and caressed her until she writhed and whimpered under his hands.

As he was feeling like someone dying of thirst, he pulled back his hand. He wanted to taste her earthy feminine flavor. He sat down on his chair and pulled her towards the edge of the desk.

Kurt bent forward and rubbed his stubbly cheek against her tender thighs. Elenor trembled and her sensual gasp was music in his ears. He liked her reaction and he clasped her legs to get closer to her so that her delicate pink folds lay before him. 

With his thumbs, he pulled her lower lips apart. They opened like petals, revealing the clitoris and her shimmering entrance. Kurt ran the tip of his tongue across her vagina, then caressed and circled her clitoris until she clawed his arms and threw her head back, groaning. Then he drove his tongue down and into her feminine center. Elenor cried out as his tongue fluttered around the entrance and kept plunging in. For long minutes he excited her in such a way until she almost came. Her thighs shook and fine beads of sweat stood on her forehead. 

Kurt looked at her tenderly. He could hardly remember whether any woman had ever reacted so receptively to his caresses. Again, he licked through her wet slit, thrusting his tongue firmly into her wet opening. Then he pleasured her clitoris with firmer strokes of his tongue. With a whimper Elenor allowed him to pleasure her as he pleased. Soon her resistance broke down completely. Her thighs, her lower belly, and her vagina twitched as she reached her climax.

Never had he seen something more beautiful than her face dissolved in ecstasy, with rosy cheeks and glassy eyes. He slowly stroked her warm thighs until she came back from her high, gazing at him, satisfied and rewarding. His cock twitched in his trousers. He ignored it – today wasn’t the day to act on it.

He saw that he had left red marks on her throat, bosom, and thighs. The skirt would hide her legs, but the rest… He felt a pleased, possessive emotion rising in him. Everyone should see that she had someone who took care of her needs. 

To his utter surprise she wrapped one arm around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. She must have tasted her own flavor on his lips but didn’t hesitate to open for his mouth and tongue.

When they ended the kiss, she whispered. “Thank you.”

“Never for giving you pleasure”, he whispered back. For a moment he thought he could see emotional tears in her eyes but then she blinked, and they were gone. He helped her to sit up and had to support her or she would have fallen from the desk. 

She tried to close the hooks on her dress, but he had to help her trembling fingers. Then they searched for her slip, hat, and gloves. 

When she had finished dressing, she almost looked as prim as before, except her swollen lips, the thin red scratches on her bosom and her ruffled curls. Well, maybe it would be obvious what they had done in here…

“Before you leave, I want to give you something”, he said. She waited for him to retrieve something from the large chest behind the desk.* 

Kurt hesitated as he held the waistbelt in his hand. He had crafted it during those days when Siora and Elenor were busy and he was on his own. The belt was of the finest leather with decorative rivets – and he had added some extras: Elenor could hook a knife to it, or a pouch, or healing potions and other stuff. It was beautiful and practical at the same time – like his Green Blood. He had intended to give it to her before his departure from Vedrhais but had never done so as their goodbye had been strained.

“Have you created that?”, she asked curiously.

“Yes, it was meant as a gift for you…” He turned towards her. 

She touched the rivets that had the form of stylized blossoms. “It’s lovely.” She looked up to him.

“Will you wear it?”, he asked, unsure. It looked like a lover’s gift and nothing she would buy for herself. He was afraid she would refuse.

But she smiled and nodded. “Yes.”

“Then let me put it on.” He took the waistbelt and put it on her narrow waist, closing it at the back. It fitted perfectly. Then he kissed her nape were her hair was pushed to the side and embraced her tightly. She turned her head and nuzzled his rough cheek.

How could he let her go? He sighed. “Will you tell me where your townhouse is?” Now that he knew she was endangering herself again nothing would hold him back to help her and protect her. 

“Yes, it’s near the Fontaine Family House. If you ask for De Winter, you will find it. Lady Morange and father Petrus had the idea to invent this identity. There was once a family called De Winter in Sérène.”

Kurt let go of her. “Why am I not surprised that Petrus is involved in all of this?”

“He was the one that started this mission”, Elenor replied. “So – will you join us? It could cost you your position, and maybe more…”

“You know, I will”, he said without further thought. And how could he knowingly stay away from her when he knew she was so near him? Even if he would lose his position as Major, he would gladly follow her again. And he hoped that this was a new beginning of their relationship. 

“Then we will see us again. Come to the townhouse this afternoon”, she said and gifted him with a sweet smile.

\------------

She would have to do the walk of shame. But Elenor didn’t care one bit. She just ignored the hushed whispers of the recruits back on her way through the training yard. This was one way to show commitment to Kurt, even in her disguise, and she would gladly do it. The beautiful leather belt was embracing her waist, almost like Kurt’s hands had done. This feeling gave her comfort. 

Her heart sang and she couldn’t help but smile for the rest of the ride back to the townhouse. Their group had agreed to make further plans this afternoon. Vasco had detected some suspicious cargo last night and would do further investigations on who had shipped it and who would be the addressee. Siora would observe the palace ground and garden, the same as she had done last night. Petrus, Aphra and Elenor would again prepare for the ball. It was an event of five days – and they had to attend this event all days to show presence and importance.

Aphra had managed to put some subtle hints last evening that implied that she was against the Congregation and disagreed with many decisions of the Prince d’Orsay. Of course, not too obvious but a small militant group who was searching for allies with money would take the bait. They hoped someone would approach Aphra this evening.

Elenor opened the door to the townhouse that was occupied by her, Aphra and Siora. Vasco, of course, was a very frequent guest as he visited Aphra as often as his duties as captain allowed it. And these two were now in the living room, chatting about Aphra’s explorations and researches while Vasco was a great audience. Elenor was happy for both as they seemed so enamored with each other. It was sweet to watch. She really wished she could have something similar with Kurt one day.

Aphra greeted her: “How did it go?”

“Good”, Elenor replied. “More than good…” She tried not to blush at the remembrance of what Kurt and she had done in his office. 

“And what is this?”, Aphra asked and pointed at the belt encircling Elenor’s waist. Elenor had known that they would ask. She had kept the belt on with purpose. Her feelings for Kurt should be no longer a secret – he wanted her to commit and she could do that in front of her dear friends. 

Vasco raised his eyebrows. “This looks like a lover’s gift.” Of course, he would notice such things right away. 

“What is a lover’s gift…?”, Aphra asked puzzled and looked at Elenor for an explanation.

Vasco answered: “That, my dear scientist, is a gift your lover gives you to show his or her affection. Like the compendium with the flora and fauna of Sérène I gave you.”

“Oh”, said Aphra, “I thought, you gave me that book so that I can compare the plants with the ones of Teer Fradee?”

Vasco chuckled amused and not at all angry by her ignorance of romantic gestures, and said: “Yes, that too.” 

Elenor smiled. “Obviously, men like to give practical things more than baubles.” She was well versed in receiving and giving presents. But at the court it was more a gesture of showing your own wealth and importance and less a gesture of affection. 

Vasco explained: “Trumpery is for someone you don’t care. Elenor’s belt, however, looks like a lot of effort, dedication, and love. I guess Kurt has crafted it?” He beckoned Elenor closer to admire the work.

“Yes, he did”, she said and sat next to them on a vacant chair. That’s when the light of the windows directly fell on her, illuminating the red marks on her cleavage. 

Vasco’s eyes widened and he whistled approvingly. “You seem to have made good use of the time. 

“Now I know what you two have been doing during the ball!”, exclaimed Aphra. “I’m glad for you.” That made Elenor blush and squirm on her chair – she hoped that Aphra didn’t ask for details.

Vasco looked confused. He hadn’t seen the others until this morning. “What happened at the ball?”

Aphra grinned. “So, tell us Elenor, what happened at the ball…?”

“Aphra!”, Elenor berated her. “I will not tell you!” Aphra made a disappointed sound. 

Vasco chuckled and said: “This good? I wish I had been a little mouse to witness this.” He showed a slow smirk. 

“You two are… bad!” Elenor said red-faced. Really, they were even worse together.

Aphra, seeing her utter discomfort, said: “Apologize. We’re just happy for you. So, you’ve told him everything?” 

Elenor admitted: “Not… everything. But he will come here this afternoon and support us.”

Aphra and Vasco looked at each other before Aphra said: “Okay, that’s good news, I think.“

\------------

Siora was watching while Aphra and Elenor got ready for the ball, putting on the fancy dresses with shoes, gloves, jewelry and – in Aphra’s case – a corset underneath. Of course, they didn’t wear the same dresses as yesterday. Show your wealth was most important at court. During the whole show, Siora had a look of utter disbelieve on her face, especially while Elenor put make-up on Aphra’s face and did her hair. 

“Is this really necessary? How much time do these _renaigse_ have? The day is over when you’re finished”, Siora said flabbergasted.

Elenor chuckled and said: “Imagine, this is like your face paint – but for finding a suitor or allies, not for war.”

“If I go by Vasco’s gaze just the dress would be enough”, Siora replied dryly. Aphra’s knowing smile proved her right.

“Well, yes”, said Elenor, remembering Kurt’s look when he saw her. It was now her time to sit down and get a hairstyle that would again cover her mark.

Siora sighed. “I’m glad, I don’t have to dress up.” Her task would be to watch from outside.

After finishing Elenor’s hair, Aphra and Elenor put on their weapons. Aphra relied mostly on her usual stuff, Elenor strapped the pistols to her thighs and then grabbed for the little daggers.

That’s when they heard male voices from downstairs. One deep voice, in particular, made Elenor jerk and she nearly dropped one of the daggers. 

“Are you nervous?”, Aphra asked surprised.

Elenor straightened up, trying to control her heartbeat that had gone into overdrive as soon as she had heard Kurt’s voice. “No… maybe…”, she confessed.

“You don’t have to be”, said Siora. “If Kurt is your _minundhanem_ , everything will be alright.” 

Elenor wasn’t so sure about it. She had not had the courage to tell her friends that he still knew nothing about it. And she certainly wouldn’t tell them that she and Kurt had done other things than talking. 

“And there is something I wanted to give you.” Siora rummaged in her baggage and took out a small vial. “That’s for you.” She offered it to Elenor.

“What is it?”, Elenor took the offered vial, opened the cork and sniffed at the nearly clear liquid.

Siora smiled amused. “Do you want to have children right now? If no, take ten drops of this with every day. But be careful – you should take it regularly and it will take some time to be effective. When this is over, I will show you how to make it. And there are other ways…” 

Oh, damn – something else she hadn’t thought about during her impulsive actions with Kurt! “Thanks”, she mumbled and put the vial on a shelve near her bed. 

Aphra said: “Maybe you should take it right away… better safe than sorry?”

Elenor didn’t answer – this was embarrassing enough – but followed her advice, searched for a glass and swallowed the drops together with some water. 

This done, dressed, and armed she was as ready as she could be. And she had to show some confidence. “Okay, now – let’s do this”, She said and went to the door. Aphra and Siora were following her.

Vasco’s eyes immediately lit up when he saw Aphra descending the stairs. He openly admired her, clearly showing his affection. Elenor felt a little bit envious until she met Kurt’s eyes.

His grey eyes were scorching her, while he stood behind Vasco and devoured her with his gaze. She nearly stumbled on the stairs but could catch herself. Siora silently raised an eyebrow and mouthed something like _minundhanem_. Elenor swallowed. She could do this. 

When the three women arrived down below, Petrus – who had waited patiently in the living room with Vasco while they had dressed – was the first to address them. “You two look lovely.”

“Yes, lovely”, Vasco agreed while Kurt stayed silent. Judging by the look on their faces, _they_ didn't have the word "lovely" in mind. 

“So, Vasco will stay outside with Siora, while we four go to the ball”, said Petrus, summarizing their plan. Elenor guessed that he had told Kurt a more detailed plan while the men were waiting for the women.

Elenor nodded. “Yes, we hope that whoever was attracted by Aphra and her opinion, will make a move tonight.”

“Good. Then are you all ready?”, Petrus asked. 

Looking at Kurt, Elenor wasn’t sure if she was ready to be near him the whole evening. Regardless she nodded with the others.

They left the house, Vasco and Siora walking down the street, not waiting for the others that had to take carriages. 

Before Elenor could get in the same carriage with Aphra – like yesterday – the other woman turned around and said: “Don’t you want to drive with Kurt and tell him everything about our plan?”

As Petrus and Kurt were in clear earshot Elenor couldn’t decline this pushy suggestion of Aphra without raising suspicion. She gritted her teeth and went to the second carriage.

She risked a quick glance at Kurt who looked polished and composed in his uniform, standing in front of the carriage. He extended a hand. She looked at it for some seconds until it dawned on her that he wanted to help her get in the carriage. 

“When did you learn such manners?”, she asked bewildered.

He gave her a pointed look. “I accompanied you and Constantin for years and observed many things. I'm capable of learning, you know?”

She bit her lip. Damn, why did she put her foot in her mouth when talking with Kurt? Where was their easy banter? She didn’t reply and just took hold of his hand while she ascended the steps of the carriage. He followed right behind, taking the seat opposite from her.

Suddenly, Elenor had the feeling that the carriage was much too small for them and the tension was tying her in knots.

She almost felt like a debutant going to her first ball with her suitor. This was right in a way – and wrong on many others. She just couldn’t manage her nervousness. She had known Kurt for years so why was it so different between them? 

Her gaze fell on the rapier he carried in a scabbard at his hip. She tried to diffuse the tension and asked: “You are preferring rapiers now?”

Kurt exhaled a long breath and she realized that he was nervous, too. He said: “No, but it’s more fitting to this uniform.”

She nodded. He would look odd with the gala uniform and his claymore strapped to his back.

“And you? Wearin’ your pistols again?”, he asked and looked at her thighs, hidden underneath the skirt. She felt arousal at his tone, indicating all that had happened between them this morning. She licked her lips and his eyes followed her movement. Was it hot in here or was it just her? Would it be weird to use her fan and give her some much-needed cooling?

“Yes, I’m wearing them together with the daggers”, she was breathless now.

He nodded, still gazing at her lips. “Good.”

Oh, Enlightened! How should she survive this evening full of sexual tension? What was wrong with her? She couldn’t act on her whims like yesterday and risk this mission. She had waited years to act on her feelings so she could hold out another evening, wouldn’t she?

\------------

*C’mon, you all know this mysterious chest standing somewhere, containing treasures and weapons…


	8. Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De Sardet and her companions get on with their mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for letting you wait – real life knocked at my door and I wasn’t in the mood to write anything… All the more I would like to hear what you think of this chapter! 😊

Elenor De Sardet and the others departed the carriages in front of the Royal Palace. Petrus would go ahead. As Cardinal, he would be officially announced. The others wanted to go in unnoticed – or mostly unnoticed in Kurt’s case.

Kurt helped Elenor out of the carriage. When he touched her, he felt the tension coiling tightly in her body. He couldn’t blame her – he felt it too.

When De Sardet joined Aphra on the stairs up to the double doors, he could not help himself and watched her. She was gracious and beautiful as ever but now he had a taste of her more carnal needs and he couldn’t get it out of his head.

_Her lips encircling his hardness, sucking, licking, pleasuring him…greedy and innocent at the same time._

_How she looked up to him with tenderness and passion._

_Her moans when she lay under him, receiving his caresses._

_When her soft thighs had trembled under his touch, her scent and flavor on his tongue._

He should think of something else when he didn’t want to run around with a hard-on the whole evening, embarrassing himself.

He thought of their plan. They had not much to begin with and were mostly picking about in the dark. During the ball, they would look out for suspicious characters, and dubious offers. They had to be careful. If anyone had the slightest idea, that Elenor De Sardet was behind the mask of Lady De Winter, their plan would blow up in their faces. 

Of course, he as Major and known “hero” of Sérène was out of the game. No one would approach him to carry out an ambush to murder the Prince d’Orsay. For the first half of the evening, he just watched the other three scheming, plotting and manipulating. Petrus and De Sardet were the born politicians with silver tongues and charms even if his Greed Blood hated this role. Aphra wasn’t so far behind. 

During the carriage ride he had learned that Vasco and Aphra had a serious relationship going on. Kurt couldn’t blame Vasco for being attracted to such an intriguing woman. She sure was outstanding.

Kurt’s eyes were following Elenor’s every step through the ballroom. Most of the time, she was engaged in a conversation with other nobles. The further the evening progressed, the more often she was asked to dance.

He watched – at first relaxed, then more and more agitated when some men took liberties. As De Sardet’s role didn’t permit her to attract too much attention she had to endure the groping and intrusive behavior of these assholes most of the time. 

Then one of the so-called “noble” men was too “ambitious” and Kurt’s patience snapped. He would not stand by and witness sexual harassment. He marched over to the dancing couple like a thundercloud darkening the sky. 

“Overeager – are we?”, he said to the noble.

The noble, used to always getting his way, turned to him with a sneer – and faltered. Kurt was taller by at least half a foot, and much broader at the chest and arms, emphasized by his gala uniform. And he had put on his most intimidating expression. The noble made a hasty retreat.

Elenor accepted Kurt’s hand when he took her for a dance. His body, which had been tightly stretched like a wire, relaxed immediately when she huddled against him. And she didn’t complain about his dancing technique – he could well remember how often she and Constantin had argued during their dancing sessions, Constantin always complaining about her taking the lead. But it felt so natural to have her in his arms and he just enjoyed their dance for some minutes. Until she spoke to him: “You know, I could have defended myself.”

Kurt lowered his eyebrows in a scowl. “I know, but I can’t stand by and just look.”

She stated very seriously: “I didn’t like their behavior. But I always had the power to stop it – that make’s a huge difference. But thank you for your intervention.” 

He instantly knew what she meant and softly squeezed her fingers as a silent thank you that she understood his past and accepted it. His agitation dissolved. 

He would soon have to end the dance. They had agreed that it would be his role to stay in connection with Siora and Vasco who guarded the outside area. Therefore, he would visit the balcony from time to time and wait for their signal. After another slow circle, he let her go and said in apology: “I have to go outside.” De Sardet nodded while he turned towards the balcony doors. 

With relief he took some breaths of the chilly night air and tried to relax with the sounds of the garden. He went to the balustrade, giving Vasco or Siora the opportunity to react, and gazed down into the beautiful greenery beneath. 

There was a low chirping sound to the right. This was their sign for anything suspicious going on. He leaned over the balustrade to see if one of his companions was there. And in fact, Vasco had crept behind the bushes near the balcony. “What’s it?”, Kurt whispered.

Vasco whispered back: “There are two people entering the palace from the north side entrance. One man, one woman. They look like servants, but my gut tells me that’s not everything at this hour. Be quick, they’ve already entered the building.”

Kurt nodded silently and went back into the ballroom. He had to find the others. De Sardet was not far away. When she saw the look on his face, she immediately went to him. “We have to find Petrus and Aphra. Vasco spotted someone”, he said.

De Sardet didn’t ask more questions, just said: “Ok, I’ll fetch Petrus. Look out for Aphra. And then let’s meet outside the ballroom.” 

It wasn’t so hard to find Aphra, as she attracted much attention. When she saw Kurt approaching, he silently signaled her to follow. They exited the ballroom. Kurt knew the area and stirred them to a darker spot where they wouldn’t be seen directly. Obviously, De Sardet had the same idea and they met in a dark corner of the stairwell.

Elenor asked: “Kurt, do you have details?”

“Yes. One man and woman entered the palace at the north side entrance, maybe disguised as servants”, Kurt answered.

“Okay, then we should go. At this hour, these “servants” have likely other things in mind.” She turned to Petrus. “Do you think, someone should go to the Prince and warn him or maybe watch over him? He knows you and trusts you. Would you go to him?”

Petrus considered it and said: “Yes, I’ll go to his quarters and watch out. Be careful, my child. These assassins were brutal with their last attempt. The Prince and his wife were unharmed, but one maid and one footboy were killed. Do not take risks. If they knew that you are the Prince’s niece…”

“Thanks, father. I appreciate your concern. I’ll be careful”, she said but she would do what was necessary – Kurt saw it in her eyes. 

Kurt added: “Don’t worry, father. Aphra and I stay with her.” 

This earned him a stern look of his Green Blood. She said: “Okay, then we others search for our intruders.”

They parted, Petrus going straight to the quarters of the Prince d’Orsay, the others took the fastest way to the north wing of the palace.

\----------------

The further they got from the ballroom the darker were the corridors and halls. Light and pomp were for the rich, darkness for the servants. The north wing was mostly storage, kitchen, and servants’ rooms. But one way would lead up to the Prince’s quarters. De Sardet had the intention to block this way from the other side if someone intended to intrude.

They were mostly silent, staying alert and watchful. When they reached the point where the corridor would either lead to the Prince’s quarters or to the servant’s rooms, De Sardet stopped. “We should split up. There is a small corridor meant for servants, parallel to the official floor. When I was a child, me and Con… – we often played in them and it was fun to escape our minders. Maybe they will come this way.”

In fact, there were many small corridors and staircases forming a kind of labyrinth inside the palace. They were only used by servants that should work silently and invisible so that the dirt of the fireplaces, the kitchen and the laundry should stay with them in these corridors. 

“That’s where you sometimes disappeared when I was watchin’ over you?”, Kurt folded his arms. He had known of the corridors, of course, but had been unaware that his charges had used them. 

Elenor squirmed – she and Constantin had never confessed this little secret to Kurt. “Anyway, we can’t watch both ways.”

“You seem to know these corridors, so I will take care of things here”, said Aphra. “I will not look too threatening at first glance. You on the other hand…”, she eyed Kurt up and down.

“Don’t worry. I’ll go with Green Blood”, Kurt said even if he saw protest rising in De Sardet’s eyes. No one would make him leave her side. 

Elenor sensed that he wouldn't budge so she accepted this plan and said: “There is an entrance to these corridors behind one of the great tapestries. We need a lamp.” 

They fetched a small oil lamp from the wall of the floor and De Sardet searched for the right tapestry. It was the middle one with the heroic scene of an ancestor of d’Orsay, leading his men to war against another country. She despised it. She pulled it aside and revealed a narrow door.

Aphra nodded as final consent and De Sardet and Kurt entered the small, hidden corridor behind. The air inside was moist and stifling, their lamp casting a small cone of light in front of them. De Sardet pulled her mask off her face and stuck it in her neckline.

“Stay alert. If they went through these corridors, they hear us”, Kurt mumbled behind her. 

They crept silently through the dark empty corridors, taking a turn or two. Most servants were fast asleep at this hour. And the ones in charge of the ball were in the main building. Whoever was hanging around here had ambiguous intentions. 

After some minutes walking through the suffocating tunnels, De Sardet stopped. She might have heard something. Kurt halted as well. She turned her head and whispered almost inaudible: “There is someone.” She more felt than saw Kurt’s nod.

As silently as possible he drew his rapier. Maybe it was a good coincidence that he hadn’t brought his claymore. The big weapon would be useless in this tight space. She nudged the lamp at him and he took it, at first confused then understanding as she started to hike up her skirt. 

His gaze stayed at the hem of her skirt, burning her skin that was revealed inch by inch. She had not meant to do this as some sort of erotic act but the atmosphere in here was now sultry for other reasons than stale air. She tried to concentrate on the matter of hand and took one of the pistols from the holster. The skirt fell back into place and Elenor looked up to Kurt. 

She stifled a gasp as she saw the dark and raw hunger in his eyes, so unusual for a man so controlled. Her own body was reacting to it, sending a bolt right between her thighs. She gripped the pistol harder and swallowed. Kurt didn’t say a word, just standing there and waiting for her next move.

She turned back to the dark corridor lying ahead of them. She strained her ears to hear any sound that didn’t belong here but all she would hear was Kurt’s steady breathing that made her shudder in awareness. She felt the heat of his body, his movements. This was insane – no, she was insane – having those indecent thoughts at a time like this.

Her heartbeat in her throat, adrenaline rushing through her, making her hairs stand up at her neck and letting her tremble slightly, she slowly went forward. She had no clue if this was sexual tension or the tension before a fight – or both.

Then she heard another sound, light footsteps closely ahead. There was a turn in front of them. The cone of their lamp was reaching not very far. The footsteps stopped abruptly and then retreated hastily. 

“They are trying to escape”, she hissed. Not waiting for Kurt, she started running. No need to be subtle anymore.

“Green Blood – damn’t, wait!”, Kurt snapped behind her. 

She didn’t – she was close now. She rounded the corner, seeing two shadowy figures in the dark. “You! Stop in the name of the Congregation!”, she said, making it clear on which side she was, just in case that these were mere servants, not assassins.

But neither of the intruders was stopping. She took aim with her weapon and fired. The corridor was so narrow the chance was high that she hit something. But she didn’t want to kill. She heard a low grunt and a thud. 

“Shit!”, said a female voice. 

De Sardet called forth the power inside her, the element of light, and a glow formed inside her free hand. She sprinted forward, nearly tripping over a figure collapsed on the ground. A quick look told her that her shot had hit the man in his upper leg. Blood was pooling out of the wound and he seemed to have a cut on his head. He was not dead but unconscious.

“Watch him, Kurt! I’ll follow the other one”, she called back to her companion who had reached the scenery. 

“That’s too risky. Let me go, Green Blood!”, Kurt said angrily.

She shook her head. “No time to argue!” She took off, hearing a harsh curse from Kurt.

She had to run, fearing that the other person could take one of the exits to escape to the open. Sweat broke on her brow and her breath went in harsh rasps. The air was reeking of mildew and smoke. 

With a jolt she spotted a female figure in the shadows and jumped. She swung out with her pistol and struck at the woman's head, but only grazed it. The other woman stumbled, caught herself, and turned, gleaming weapon in hand. A lantern was strapped around her chest, casting the corridor in yellow light.

De Sardet was too close to the woman to use her pistol effectively. She drew one of the daggers, keeping the pistol as a defense. 

The other woman took a swipe at her with the rapier but missed De Sardet who jumped back. 

De Sardet, with her small dagger, could only retreat and block the woman’s attacks. 

“You will not win with this little tooth picker!”, said the woman with an ugly sneer on her face.

That raised De Sardet’s anger. Kurt had taught her and Constantin many things, among them that fighting with honor was important. But he had also known enough filth in his life to understand that others didn’t fight with the same rules when trying to kill his pupils. That’s why he had shown them some of the nastier fighting techniques, more fitting for a fistfight.

De Sardet spitted in the face of the woman that flinched back. Enough time for De Sardet to strike at her hand that was holding the rapier and take a well-aimed kick at her legs. The woman stumbled again, nearly falling. De Sardet was at her at once, wrenching the weapon out of her hand and holding the gun to her head.

She didn’t want to kill the woman as they needed captives for interrogation. The more the better. But if the assassin would not give in, she would do what was necessary. 

Still short of breath, Elenor de Sardet said: “Why were you and your companion running away?” 

The woman looked furious. “Obviously, you know why.”

De Sardet inhaled a deep breath. No need to lose her temper. “Okay, come with me.” She motioned with her pistol.

Two years earlier she would have shuddered by the nasty look the woman gave her. Now she had seen enough shit herself on Teer Fradee.

When they arrived where Kurt was standing over the fallen figure of the woman’s accomplice, De Sardet said: “Is he alive?”

“Yes. He has lost a great deal of blood but not enough to kill him.”

“Can you drag him out of here?”, she asked.

Kurt scratched his chin. “Is there an exit somewhere?”

De Sardet tried to remember. “There has to be one behind the corner.” 

Kurt took the man’s shoulders, dragging him through the tunnel. De Sardet followed with the woman in front of her that was now trapped between her and Kurt. They soon found the exit, marked by a rusty door handle. 

De Sardet was relieved when they walked out of the narrow, stifling corridors. Kurt said: “Put on your mask and get rid of that pistol.” She had nearly forgotten to play her role. Hastily she put on the mask and holstered her weapon. She hoped that the woman hadn’t seen her mark in the dark tunnel.

That was the moment when the woman tried to run away. She had obviously realized the consequences that would await her as a trespasser. Kurt was having none of it, wrenching her down. “Don’t test me”, he said harshly. 

“And now?”, said De Sardet.

Kurt, still holding the woman down, said: “We cannot drag them out of here alone.”

“True”, she replied. 

They did not have to think for long as Aphra was coming towards them at a swift pace. As soon as she saw the captives, she drew her own weapon. She was still wearing her mask and was looking furious.

“I heard the shot and assumed you’ve _company_ …” She pointed at the woman with her gun.

“Yes. Will you go and fetch Petrus? He should bring some guards…”, De Sardet said.

Aphra nodded and went away. If she had heard the shot, maybe Petrus had heard as well.

Soon after their talk, Petrus, Aphra and three Coin Guards were coming their way. Father Petrus, never embarrassed for an explanation, said to Kurt: “Obviously, the Prince has to thank you again for being of service, Major Kurt.”

Kurt gave Elenor a quick glance for getting all the praise, but she just shrugged. No need to raise questions. He stood up and delivered the woman to one of the guards. The other two guards picked up the unconscious man that came awake now but was still confused. 

“Where do you take them?”, asked Kurt. De Sardet – or more, Lady De Winter was silent, playing the dainty lady. 

“We will bring them to the dungeon for interrogation”, said Petrus. There was an almost happy glint in his eyes as if he would enjoy the interrogation. De Sardet arched an eyebrow and Kurt looked skeptical as well. The Theleme Church knew some gruesome and useful interrogation techniques. Hopefully, father Petrus would not have to exert them.

The guards took the two intruders away. Before Petrus joined them, he said: “You three should go back to the ball, pretend nothing has happened. I will interview our _guests_.”

“These two are not alone. Someone at the ball told me about a certain group. He wasn't clear but testing the waters”, said Aphra.

“Let’s meet at the townhouse at midnight and discuss everything.” De Sardet looked questioningly at Petrus.

He nodded. “Hopefully, I have more information then.” And added: “Your uncle knows of this new attempt, but I’ve said nothing about you. Of course, the guards will tell that they have seen you, Kurt. Maybe, you two should show your love affair openly.” Neither Kurt nor Elenor had told him of their relationship – but that was Petrus’ skill to know such things. “Everyone would think you’ve joined here for some private rendezvous. And it could help that the assassins will think that the hero of Sérène is distracted”, said Petrus. Aphra agreed with a nod.

Kurt looked at Elenor. There was a gleam in his eyes that she didn't know what to make of it. They did not have to _play_ the distracted couple, she thought with sarcasm.

\----------------

When everyone – including Aphra – was gone Kurt could no longer contain his anger. 

With a quick step he was at Elenor: “What do you think where you doing back there?”, he asked furiously. 

Elenor’s eyes widened and she licked her lips nervously. “What do you mean?”

“Rushing forward like this, without any backup? This woman had a rapier and you?!” His heart had stopped for a second when she had run after the woman. The thought of her getting injured was driving him insane. She was reckless. Of course, she had been like this all the time on Teer Fradee – but then he had to keep his distance, or at least, pretend to be distant.

“I’ve done what was necessary”, she frowned, and her tone got angrier, too.

A hard laugh escaped him. “Necessary? That was careless!”

She got in his face and fury was shining in her eyes. “You're not my bodyguard anymore, remember?” 

Her accusing words stung and her refusal to acknowledge her mistake only incited him even more. He cornered her against the wall. She lifted her chin and glared at him.

“And what am I? Your _love affair_?” His voice was rough.

“You might be my lover – but not my guardian”, she said and arched an eyebrow, riling him up more. His control was breaking and he wanted to punish her for frightening him. 

He bent his head and kissed her with a bruising, almost brutal kiss. She didn't push him away but instantly answered his kiss. Their lips were feverish and greedy. He conquered her mouth with his lips, not easing up. Her moan answered his anger and arousal that drove him mad. But when his tongue parted her lips, she bit him – hard.

With a hiss he drew back. A tiny drop of blood welled at his bottom lip and he licked it away. She stared at him with dilated eyes, breathing harshly. His own breath was heavy.

“If you think, this will repel me you are very wrong”, he almost growled. He had no idea why the more violent streaks of her personality – together with her dress – were turning him on, not disgusting him. All he could think of was hiking up her skirt, revealing those weapons and her delicate wet pussy in-between that he wanted to taste and lick again. Never had he felt so out of control over a woman. He swallowed and tried to contain his lust and anger.

She must’ve seen his desire in his eyes as her cheeks became red. That drew his eyes up to her lips.

“We should go back before I do something I will regret later. You test my control”, he said after several seconds of silence between them.

She took a deep breath and gave a curt nod. “We should go and do as Petrus has said.” She turned around.

He followed her more slowly, watching her swaying hips that let his cock throb in his trousers. He knew she didn’t do this on purpose, tempting him with her body. If there was one woman who was completely unaware of her own beauty and attraction, it was Elenor.

He didn’t have to play the distracted lover – he was out of his mind already. Playing anything else would be impossible. He hoped that this whole mission wouldn’t go terribly wrong. 

Back in the ballroom they joined Aphra at the buffet. De Sardet and Aphra were pretending to do small talk, while he was silently standing by. He did not dare to ask Elenor for a second dance, for fear of not being able to control his body and his feelings. He just listened to their small talk and watched the other guests.

After several minutes De Sardet said: “Aphra, you mentioned someone approaching you…? When I was at the court, it was necessary to know almost everyone by name and position. Can you show him to me?”

Aphra set aside her champagne flute: “Yes, sure.”

Kurt said: “Do you think this is a good idea? He might recognize you, Green... Lady de Winter.”

De Sardet looked at him. “Possible. But we have to get any information we can. Knowing a name would be helpful. But it might be better if you stay back.”

“Of course”, he said sarcastically. “Don’t want to interfere with your plan, my lady!”

She sent him an angry glare through narrowed eyes but said: “Someone should tell Vasco and Siora that we will meet at the townhouse at midnight.”

He did a mocking bow. “Your wish is my command, my lady.” 

She took a sharp breath and opened her mouth to give a not so lady-like reply. Aphra berated them. “Hey, you two should play the loving couple, not angry rivals.” 

De Sardet closed her mouth and nodded. Kurt didn’t answer and went to the double doors leading to the balcony. Hopefully, the fresh air would again help to cool down his anger. Being De Sardet’s lover was okay, but being her footboy was not.

\----------------

Vasco and Siora were the first of the five companions that were back at the townhouse. Aphra, De Sardet, and Kurt followed shortly behind. De Sardet guessed that they would have to wait a little bit longer for Petrus to arrive, so she decided to change into more comfortable clothes. Aphra joined her, whereas the other three waited downstairs. 

Feeling better and more herself in her usual coat and trousers, Elenor walked down the stairs. She had put on Kurt’s belt. She didn’t know why, maybe to pacify his feelings or to show him that she cared for him, no matter what. She arrived at the bottom of the stairs and as on cue, someone knocked at the door of the townhouse with their agreed signal. Kurt, who was standing guard at the door, drew his rapier and opened the door. Petrus, hidden under a heavy coat, entered. He looked exhausted but satisfied. His interrogation must have been effective. 

“Father Petrus, you look tired.” Elenor went to him and took his coat. He sat down on one of the chairs near the fireplace where Siora and Vasco were already seated. Aphra, who came downstairs, joined them.

“I am tired, but a lot smarter than before”, he said with a faint smile. 

“So, tell us what you know”, Elenor prompted him.

He gave them a summary of the interrogation. He had promised his captives that they would get a fair trial if they would reveal their customer. After that, they were eager to tell their story to escape a harsher punishment. They said that they had been hired by a Lady Drummond. Her name sounded familiar to Petrus and he promised to ask his informants for more information.

“And what were these two intruders doing inside the palace?”, asked Aphra. 

“They should have met Lord Albert Chalon”, said Petrus. Aphra looked at De Sardet. This was exactly the man that had approached her this evening. She told the others of that incident. De Sardet added: “He is one of my uncle’s advisers. Of course, his opinion of my uncle’s politics proves nothing, but we should take a closer look.”

Petrus harrumphed. “Unfortunately, that these two _thugs_ should’ve met him proves just as little. Could be an affair between Lord Chalon and Lady Drummond and these two were just their messengers.”

“Yes”, said De Sardet, “But what is with the suspicious cargo Vasco has found at the harbor?” She looked to the captain. “Do you know whose name was on the list?”

Vasco said without hesitation: “Not on the official list – a had to convince someone to give me a name. And it wasn’t Chalon or Drummond, but someone called Mowbray.”

Even Petrus shook his head and De Sardet said a little bit disappointed: “I don’t know someone with this name either. The only hint we can follow is Lord Chalon. And he will be suspicious after the canceled meeting with the hired servants.” 

Petrus said: “We have to start somewhere and maybe tonight is the best opportunity. The woman told me that there was no certain time that they should’ve met with Lord Chalon. He could still be waiting for them.”

“Then we should go immediately and search his estate”, said De Sardet. All of them agreed on this – until it was decided that Petrus and Kurt should stay at the townhouse. Their appearance would rose too many questions. Petrus had nothing against it. Obviously, the interrogation had tired him out. 

Kurt on the other hand refused to stay behind. “The more of us the better. We have no idea what you'll find at the Chalon estate”, he argued.

De Sardet was absolutely not willing to endanger him or risk mission failure. “Everyone here in Sérène knows you! You will stay here and that’s my final word!”

“Excuse me?! I’m not your waiting-boy!” Kurt’s eyes were fierce. “I’m no longer under your command as you've made abundantly clear today.”

He was the most stubborn man De Sardet had ever met, and she nearly exploded. “You are under my command as long as you join this mission. If you don’t like it, you can go back to the barracks!” 

Vasco and Siora winced and even Aphra looked shocked by De Sardet’s undiplomatic words. Petrus approached them and said: “Easy now. How will we defeat these assassins if we are fighting like children?”

De Sardet’s anger vanished like smoke blowing in the wind. She regretted her harsh words, but she would stick to her decision.

Kurt released a heavy breath. “Okay, I will stay here.” His smoldering looks bored into her eyes, and in a far lower voice he said: “But this argument isn’t over, I promise you.”

Elenor clenched her teeth. Oh yes, she was sure, they would argue again about this topic. She had no words to confess to him how much it would hurt her if he would lose his position and everything, he had worked so hard for. Or worse – if she would lose him to battle. She would never risk this – not for her uncle’s safety, not for Sérène’s safety or even for Teer Fradee.

\----------------

The Chalon estate was sinister and quiet. Two guards stood at the entrance, looking rather bored. The estate had a garden that surrounded almost the entire mansion but opened into a beautiful green scenery in the backyard. De Sardet and her companions would climb the walls to get inside the garden. There, they would split up to search for any incident that would prove Lord Chalon’s treachery. Not an easy task, De Sardet admitted to herself. They had no clue where to search.

Entering the garden was easy, then they had to be careful as there was one guard patrolling around the house. They shortly debated if they should knock him out. But the other two guards would be missing him. That meant they had to work around him. They decided that Vasco and Aphra would enter from the double doors leading directly to the main hall, De Sardet and Siora would use the side door that was probably leading to the kitchen. 

They waited for the guard to round this corner, then they crept along the many shadows and plants up to the house. De Sardet, by reaching the side door, listened intently to hear any noise coming from inside. Everything was quiet. She picked the lock at the door and opened it after several minutes. Silently and carefully Siora and her entered the house. 

Guessing from the position of the house, De Sardet assumed that the servants’ rooms must be to the right, heading to the north. No use to search there with everyone asleep. She and Siora would search upstairs whereas Vasco and Aphra would search the ground floor.

When the two women started to climb up the small stairs, they nearly had to turn around again. There was another guard patrolling inside the house. 

“Shit!”, whispered De Sardet to Siora. “Lord Chalon must be really hiding something or is just paranoid!”

Siora answered: “Wouldn’t you be mistrustful as well if you have joined a group that plans to assassinate your leader?”

“Yes, probably. Mistrust and hate lead to more mistrust and hate.” 

They crouched on the stairs and waited until everything was quiet again. More careful than ever and very alert they crept up the stairs. Reaching the landing of the first floor they could see a long corridor with high windows on the south side. De Sardet knew how these mansions were built. It was always the same. At the back and the ground floor were the servants. The first floor was meant for guests and official matters, showing wealth and pomp – like the big windows showing off the garden. The second floor was private, where the Lord- and Ladyship had their peace.

They tried the first door that opened to a big library. De Sardet was fairly sure that Lord Chalon had never read one of these books. This was just for show. 

Siora whispered: “Do you think he would hide something in here where everyone could enter?”

De Sardet shook her head. “No, we have to continue.”

The next door was a good distance down the floor and revealed a vast room. A few seats, chaise lounges, and small tables were scattered along the walls, keeping room for the shining marble floor. It reminded De Sardet of the Royal Palace’s ballroom. Maybe that hit the nail on the head: Lord Chalon had wanted to impress his guests and had therefore copied the grandeur of the great royal ballroom and the beautiful garden beyond. A man like this would be jealous of her uncle’s power and wealth and would be a good candidate for betraying the Royal Family.

As there was almost no possibility to hide anything in such a room, they kept on. As the big library and the vast ballroom were occupying almost the entire first floor there was only one door left at the end of the corridor. 

When they tried to open the door, it was locked. They exchanged a meaningful glance. After breaking in they were eager to search the room: It was a big office, meant to discuss business with other lords and ladies. There was likely a smaller office down at the ground floor that would be for day-to-day business and was managed by an administrator.

The room had several shelves and one big office desk. Siora said: “As I wouldn’t see something out of the ordinary – in contrast to you – maybe I should guard the door.”

Siora was right and De Sardet nodded her consent. The Yecht Fradì used written language only for rituals and festivities. Everyday correspondence or business letters would be meaningless to them, as well as the symbols, signs, and emblems of the continent. Siora went outside while De Sardet lit a small lamp that she had fixed to her belt – the belt Kurt had made for her. 

She sighed inwardly, knowing that her discussion with Kurt was far from over. She knew that he had a good point and was afraid that something would happen to her. A fear she could very well understand. But she had willingly chosen to do this mission whereas she had the ugly feeling that she had dragged him into it. If not for her he would be safe inside his barrack.

She rummaged through the papers on the desk and inside the drawers, scanning letters and notes. Lord Chalon was talking about his business, his family, or just ordinary things. She tried to see a hidden code between the lines, but nothing seemed odd. And none of the letters were written by the name of Lady Drummond or Mowbray. 

She closed the drawer she had opened the last. Disappointment spread through her. Maybe they really had to search on the second floor. She could not follow this thought as Siora hastily slid inside the room. 

“The guard is coming back! We have to hide somewhere!”, she hissed.

There was not enough time to escape and the ballroom would be an even greater trap than this room. They heard footsteps outside that halted in front of the door. De Sardet quenched her lamp. The women slid under the big desk - the only possible cover in the office - and tried to stay calm. 

A key was jingling in the lock and then a male voice muttered: “Thought, I had locked that door the last time…”

The door opened and a male silhouette stood in the doorway. The guard carried a small lamp whose light didn’t fall very far. De Sardet’s heart was drumming. She kept very still and pressed against one side of the desk. To her utter shock, she saw that she had forgotten to close one of the drawers. Hopefully, the guard wouldn’t notice.

The man took two steps inside the room, scanning it for several minutes. De Sardet could see Siora’s wide eyes that reflected some of the light. Then – to their great relief – the guard turned around, closed the door behind him, and locked it again. They waited a while, listening to the guard's receding footsteps.

“This was close”, De Sardet mumbled to herself. She glanced up at the still open drawer. Something underneath it caught her eye and she touched it. There seemed to be a kind of clasp. She tried to loosen it and something inside the drawer opened. 

They crawled out of their hiding place and looked inside. There seemed to be a secret flat case underneath the top drawer. Luck or fate were playing in their favor. This just looked like the letters they had searched for.

De Sardet looked at the broken sigil and the name on it. “This letter is indeed from Lady Drummond and I know this sigil. It is one of the royal houses of Theleme. Petrus was right – he might have seen her in the past.” 

There were only a few letters. In one of the letters, Lady Drummond congratulated Lord Chalon for his wise decision “to not follow a weak leader”. Another letter – a week old – said that she would send someone to give Lord Chalon a “little gift” she had bought by a scientist named Mowbray so that Lord Chalon could execute their plan. 

“Maybe here is our connection”, said De Sardet. “Mowbray was the name Vasco has mentioned.”

“Yes, but when she talks about ‘a little gift’ – what does she mean?”, wondered Siora.

“I don’t know, and I wonder, where this gift is? I’m sure, Petrus had our would-be servants searched. We have to interrogate them again.” 

As they could not take the letters with them De Sardet carefully put them back in the secret case and closed the drawer. Her thoughts were running wild. They had to interrogate their captives a second time – a rather easy task. They had to check again the cargo of Mowbray and find out if this Lady Drummond had indeed bought something from his cargo – a topic of bribery. And she needed the guest list of the great ball – a rather difficult task without revealing her identity to her uncle.

Before they went downstairs, they looked out for the guard – who was luckily somewhere else. They met the others in the little front office and told them about the letters. The four companions quickly left the building through the side door and sneaked through the garden.

The garden was almost quiet except for some frogs and crickets that called for mates. Everything went according to plan – until they were climbing the wall. Aphra and Siora were already on the other side and Vasco was nearly at the top, while De Sardet waited on the ground to be next. Then there was the cracking of branches and a voice – the same guard that had patrolled through the house – was calling: “Hey! Who is there! Stop immediately!” 

Elenor – like the intruders inside the palace – had no intention to stop and started to climb the wall. “Vasco! Go!”

Vasco, who had halted at the top of the wall, shook his head. “No!”

“Yes, go!”, she called and tried to climb faster. There was the boom of a shot and splinters of the stone wall cut her face – the bullet had missed her by mere inches. She quickened her pace and was reaching the top with her left hand. Vasco gripped her hand. Another shot rang through the night.

A hot scorching pain bloomed in her upper right arm and she nearly lost her grip. A low grunt escaped her. 

“I’ve got you!”, Vasco said and hoisted her up. They more fell than climbed down the other side, Vasco supporting De Sardet as best as he could.

“Quick!”, he yelled to the others. “They will be coming from the other side!”

They ran through the night, not halting for one second until they were sure that none of the guards were following. Dark warm blood had drenched De Sardet’s right sleeve and she had to clench her teeth to stand up to the pain. Darkness clouded her vision, but she kept on running.

They had nearly reached the townhouse when De Sardet’s knees gave way.

“Shit!”, said Vasco who had been running alongside her. He gripped her around the waist.

De Sardet was panting from exhaustion and pain. “I can’t go on!”

Siora – who had been at the front – said: “We’re almost there!”

“I don’t want Kurt to see me like this…”, Elenor said through clenched teeth, holding her arm close to her body.

“You’re right – he so won’t like this!”, said Aphra.

“Damn, he will kill us for getting you injured!”, agreed Vasco.

Together they dragged her to a sheltered place. Siora kneeled at her side, examining the wound. “It’s not dangerous but deep.” She called her magic and mended the shredded flesh. “There will be a scar, sorry.”

“That’s okay”, mumbled De Sardet. She felt a lot better than before but was still a little weak due to the blood loss. Healing magic could do only so much and then the body had to do the rest. She stood up. “Let’s go. We shouldn’t raise any attention, sitting here in the dark. And we should tell the others.” Together they went to the townhouse, where Kurt and Petrus would be waiting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes while writing I have questions concerning logic and reality – then I tell myself that it’s just fanfiction, not science…


	9. Binding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settings things right between De Sardet and Kurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write but also a lot of work – took me way too long. And still I think, I didn’t do enough credit to these two…

As soon as the four companions entered the townhouse Elenor tried to sneak past Kurt and towards the stairs – and failing at it. One look was enough for Kurt to see the big bloodstain on her coat.

“You are injured”, he rushed over to her. 

Elenor said hastily: “Everything is fine – Siora already healed me!”

He lowered his eyebrows in anger. “You were reckless again! And you…”, he looked towards the others, “should’ve been more careful as well!” 

The look on Aphra’s and Vasco’s face said _Told you so_. Elenor sighed. “We weren’t reckless – there were more guards then we expected. And we were successful. Let’s discuss everything with the others.”

Kurt folded his arms, clearly not happy with her explanation. But he followed her to the fireplace where they all gathered around the table. Elenor explained the letters and her conclusion that were leading to a far greater threat and betrayal. 

Petrus, always plotting, said: “This could be a starting point. And you are right – we should question our captives again to get more information about this ‘gift’ of Lady Drummond. But tonight, you all should rest.”

They agreed to do more work in the morning, and the other four receded for the night – Petrus going to his own townhouse – until only Kurt and Elenor were left alone in the hall. Kurt seemed still angry and asked: “Shall I go back to the barracks?”

This was not what Elenor wanted – despite her earlier words. She quickly shook her head. “No, stay - please!” 

He nodded. She turned towards the stairs and was relieved when he followed her. Entering her room, she felt this growing ever-present tension between them. Was it anger? Their attraction towards each other? She knew that she only could take so much for one day.

She went to the window and looked out into the dark but seeing nothing. All her senses were aligned with Kurt. “I never wanted to come back to Sérène”, she said, still having her back towards him. “After you left… I was desperate. You were my longest companion and friend.”

“Elenor…”, Kurt began but she interrupted him. “No, let me say this, Kurt. I didn’t want to come back… but I missed you every day. Missed you terribly.” She closed her eyes, overwhelmed by the feelings he evoked in her. “I don’t deserve your loyalty and your love. But someone said that maybe you deserve mine.” 

“Why do you say this?”, he said quietly. 

She turned to him. “Because I push you away for fear of losing you. I hurt you, and I don’t know how to make this right. I don’t know anything… except that I’m no longer the woman that started the journey to Teer Fradee and I am no longer the woman you might have loved back then.” 

He gave a deep sigh. “You might not be the same woman, Green Blood. But I still love you and I want to be with you.”

She almost drowned in the look he gave her and the unconditional love she saw in his eyes. She swallowed, unable to speak for a moment. Then she confessed. “I love you more than I can say. And these feelings frighten me. They frighten me beyond anything… but at the same time, I know this is right. Being apart from you hurt so much. Now I wish, there wasn’t this damn mission – just you and me together.”

Her words seemed to lit up a light inside him. He showed one of his very rare and true smiles. “That’s what I want more than ever. But I thought you didn't return my feelings… One word of you would’ve been enough and I would have stayed”, he said.

She bent her head. “I know and I’m sorry for that and for every misunderstanding between us. You should know, I didn’t come here to drag you into all of this shit. _I_ don’t want to be part of this shit… You have a purpose now, a position with a reputation – you earned this. But if we don’t find these assassins, everything will collapse. They would conquer Teer Fradee, they would enslave the Yecht Fradì, and the Malichor would spread around the world. Constantin would have died for nothing…” At this part, her voice broke.

Kurt went to her and took her in his arms. His look was sincere. “I know, and I don’t blame you that you dragged me into this ‘shit’. It was my very own decision. Remember? No longer your bodyguard.”

A surprised and teary chuckle broke out of Elenor. “I’m sorry for saying this.” 

“You are sorry as long as I follow your orders, I guess”, he said with a half-smile.

“Maybe, yes…”, she admitted. “Was far easier when you did what I said”, she teased back.

“Well, you should get used to backtalk”, he said with affection and tenderness in his voice. “And now – let me see the injury.”

“Already told you that…”, she began but one stern look of his grey eyes and she obeyed. 

She opened the clasps and straps of her coat. His gaze followed her fingers down to her waist where the belt encircled her. “You are wearing it”, he said pleased. 

“Of course, I do”, she replied. He stepped even closer and embraced her before he opened the straps in the back. The belt fell to the floor but neither of them was looking. He helped Elenor to take off the coat. For a tiny second, her arm still felt tender from the injury, but the pain was soon forgotten. She was now in her simple shirt and the look in Kurt’s eyes quickened her breath. 

Slowly, Kurt lifted his hands and started to unbutton her shirt. His fingers were warm and gentle and she involuntarily shivered. The tips of her breasts were tingling and became hard little points underneath the thin fabric. He didn’t touch her breasts, just continued his slow task of unbuttoning her shirt. When it fell open, He lovingly gazed at her naked breasts, then he lifted his eyes and kissed her.

Kurt’s kiss was as slow and tender as his touch and Elenor immediately responded to it. She loved the feeling of his soft lips in contrast to his rugged stubbles, and she craved how he teased her lips and tongue with his own. It made her weak in the knees and the tension between her legs grew. 

He carefully pulled the shirt off her shoulders, revealing the now closed wound at her upper right arm. When his fingers reached the fresh scar, he broke the kiss and looked down.

“See… already healed”, she whispered against his lips.

“Almost… yes”, he said low. “But be careful next time!”, he warned.

“You are so commanding!”, she objected. 

He didn’t answer with words but took her mouth in a deeper, more demanding kiss, while his hands were roaming over her naked body, teasing and caressing her breasts and nipples and making her tremble in his arms. He urged her towards the bed. “You will see!”, he said.

She began to take off his clothes as well and soon both of them were kneeling naked on the bed. The moonlight and the small lamp at the table painted shadows and valleys on Kurt’s bare body. She admired his body that was built by physical work and daily training – even though his skin with the scattered scars told a story of violence and battle and the scars on his back were the signs of abuse and humiliation. She loved all of them. She bent forward and kissed him, pressing her hot body against his. The coarse hair on his chest tickled her tender breasts and she moaned. 

He stroked her almost soothingly until his rough hands squeezed her buttocks and pulled her hips towards him. Her wet, hot core met his hard shaft, and her pussy clenched in response. Molten heat built and her mouth got eager and wild. Her hands gripped his dark, velvet hair, finding something to hold onto while they kissed and kissed and kissed. 

Elenor was now sitting in Kurt’s lap and her hips undulated almost on their own, seeking the contact to his body. Kurt groaned into the kiss when her wet pussy slipped teasingly over his thickness. 

“Don’t rush things, Elenor”, he said between the kisses.

She felt feverish and excited and wanted to be as close to him as possible. “Rushing is good!”

His lips caressed her throat. “We rushed things already the first time, so now we do it my way. And speaking of ‘rushing’ – we haven’t thought about any consequence…”

His gentle kisses stoked the fire inside her and she tightened the grip on him. “I did this time or Siora did – she gave me something. So, no consequences and no holding back!” His answering chuckle should have been a warning. With a clever move, he had her pinned on her stomach and under him. “Hey!”, she was breathless. “That’s not fair!” But she didn’t try to get away. She liked the more controlling Kurt.

“What’s not fair is you, keeping me here while you were having the fun!”, he said. She yelped when he bit her in her left ass cheek. And she groaned when his tongue took a tentative swipe through her already damp slit. “Still unfair?”, he asked with a gruff voice. She shuddered by his tone that was promising much more. She shook her head that was now lying on the pillow. 

He gripped her cheeks, pulling them apart and took another deeper swipe at her pussy. Her hips arched up and his gentle tongue circled her clit, stroking and pleasuring her. Another groan fell into the pillow. Her hair was in disorder and strands were sticking to her face and neck. She had no idea how she could keep up with all this desire. She opened her thighs to let him get closer. He took the invitation and increased his effort to make her squirm, moan, and shiver with his lips and tongue. 

When he stopped his ministrations, she was a quivering, breathless mess. He came up to her and she turned her head. “Don’t stop!”, she said hoarsely, with a voice so unknown to her. 

He caressed her sides and buttocks. “I said, we will do this my way.”

She bit him in the lip – this time far more gentle than during the evening. She wanted him as excited and out of control as she was.

He gripped her hair, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Then he said: “Keep this up and you will get more than you bargained for.”

Now she smiled wickedly. “Yes? I’m not afraid.” There was laughter in her voice. 

His hand landed on her cheek, a reprimanding slap, not even creating the slightest sting. It let her twitch and her pussy got even wetter. Her body’s response almost shocked her. But she shivered in delight when Kurt’s gentle hand with its callouses and rough texture eased the slap.

“Will you give in?”, he asked.

She shook her head. “I won’t.” She rocked her hips back, seeking contact with his body. “How long will you let me wait, proud warrior? Come here”, she said. 

Kurt made a sound between a chuckle and a growl. “As my lady wishes.” She got on her knees and he was now behind her. She felt his hand on her hips and trembled in anticipation. With the other hand he guided himself to her slick entrance. They both groaned when he entered her in a slow thrust. 

As her body was still not used to it, she needed some time to adjust to his girth, even if she was well prepared by his earlier caresses. She felt tight and at the same time, she rejoiced in the deep connection with him. Her whole body seemed to glow. 

“Am I hurting you?”, he murmured in her hair, stopping his advance. Always so caring and protective.

She sighed contentedly. “No, you don’t. Go on.”

Kurt set a careful, slow pace, easing her body into it. Soon she felt the familiar tension growing in her middle. She met his tentative thrusts, trying to increase the pace. But he was having none of it, holding her hips in a firm grip and keeping up with slow, shallow movements that had her nearly out of her mind. 

“Faster!”, she urged him, but he didn’t budge. Sweat broke out on both their bodies and she felt his hips press tightly against her ass whenever he pushed inside her.

“My time to lead”, he breathed heavily. 

Elenor shook her head in denial, feeling strands of her hair clinging to her neck and back. She was unable to get out more than a pleading “No!”

Kurt leaned above her until his weight pressed her into the bed and she lay on her stomach again. This made it almost impossible for her to move, so she could just receive his thrusts.

“Do you know how hard it was to sit here and wait for you?”, he growled in her ear. His movements got more urgent now, his thickness surged harder inside her slick pussy. 

Elenor gasped, still resisting. “I was right.” 

He lightly smacked her ass again and her hips bucked. “No, you weren’t.” 

She had no idea where Kurt had hidden this demanding, stern streak of his but obviously her body craved it whereas her mind still fought for control. She whimpered when he halted his movement, staying still but fully seated inside her. Her feminine core tightened around him and he hissed, his body shuddering as hers did. She knew he would instantly back up if she said one word. She would never do that.

“Will you yield?”, he said, slowly pulling out of her.

“Never!” Elenor struggled for air, on edge now, waiting for his next move.

She cried out, when he drove inside her with a deep thrust, then stopping again. She squirmed and clenched her teeth. Her fingers gripped the sheets in a tight hold. He grabbed her chin and turned her head towards him for a greedy kiss, his tongue invading her soft mouth. That was the moment when her body relented. Hot arousal shot through her as soon as she gave up control and was giving in to him. 

Kurt swallowed her groan and started to move again. This time he didn’t stop but increased the pace until his cock surged inside her in short, hard thrusts. The lust inside Elenor rose until it reached its peak, crashing her in a strong wave that left her trembling and panting under him. 

This broke the dam inside him as well and she felt him stiffen above her, releasing a low moan, and hot spurts filled her core, making her shudder again. 

Now all his weight was on top of her – not in a crushing, suffocating way, but more in the comforting, loving way – so Kurt-like. She felt his short breaths in her hair, his rapid heartbeat at her back, and his hot, hard body above her. Her own breath came in shallow puffs and her body was limp. She let out a satisfied sigh and closed her eyes, bathing in the afterglow of her orgasm and their connection. And stranger even, the mark on her face was feeling also hot and sensitive. Or was this just her imagination and the adrenaline in her veins.

After several minutes of mutual silence, Kurt stirred. “Am I too heavy?”

Not opening her eyes, she murmured: “A little bit, but I like you where you are.”

Nonetheless, he got on his knees and withdrew from her. A small hiss escaped her as her female parts felt a little bit raw and swollen.

She turned her head and saw a guilty look crossing Kurt’s face. “I am sorry”, he said with his warm, gentle hand on her back.

She arched an eyebrow and rolled around. “Don’t be. I’m not. This was perfect.” 

Now he seemed astonished and a little bit embarrassed by such praise. There were really two sides of him, she thought surprised and smiled.

He instantly came to her for a sweet and loving kiss that made her tingle all over again. She had to suppress the hot and happy tears building in her eyes. Not only her body felt raw, her soul felt raw, too. As if he had reached deep inside her and had broken a barrier, she hadn’t been aware of. She had never felt so close to anybody, not even Constantin.

When they broke the kiss, he leaned his forehead against hers. “Promise me, no matter what happens, you will be careful.” He looked very vulnerable and sincere, hiding nothing of his inner anguish. 

She nodded and lifted a hand to stroke back the dark strands of his hair that were now falling over his eyes. “I promise.”

He released a deep sigh. “Good.”

“But I will fight against these assassins”, she added, just to set things right.

He looked like he wanted to roll his eyes but said: “I would be surprised if you won’t.” He stretched out beside her.

She looked him up and down, still enjoying the pleasure that he had given her. Then her gaze went up to his face where his eyes were meeting hers. He did not seem uncomfortable under her scrutiny. 

She wondered, how it could be that he was sometimes so unsure and bashful – and at other times straightforward and confident. She suspected this had something to do with the darker experiences in his past. What a man he would have become if not for all the cruel, violent, and abusive things that had happened to him. 

When they were alone, she sometimes saw the more playful, easy-going, and humorous man behind the gruff demeanor and the careful, guarded mask. She would do anything to see that more often – and she promised herself to work really hard for it.

And she wanted to know more about his past, so she asked him when he had first met Sieglinde, the new Commander he had so much respect for and who had given him his new position. A little smile crooked his lips and he began to tell her a story that had occurred almost 15 years ago when he was a young soldier and Sieglinde a lieutenant.

\--------------------

In the next room Vasco sighed and said: “Didn’t know that the man could be that passionate.”

Aphra, who was lying next to him, slapped his forearm. “Stop!” She was happy for Kurt and Elenor though their little love-making had woken Vasco and her in the middle of the night.

“What?!”, he looked at her and grinned. “Come on, don't tell me this show has left you completely cold.”

Aphra shook her head between disbelief and amusement. “Tell me something that is not arousing to you?”

“Oh, don’t complain now!”, he arched both eyebrows.

“I won’t!”, she answered.

“So – are you in the mood now…?” Vasco said hopefully.

She rolled on her side and pulled up the cover. “Sorry, it was a long day and I’m beat. But tomorrow…”

In his eyes gleamed anticipation. “Yes…?” 

“Tomorrow I will wear that red corset again under the dress.” The one, that fitted her perfectly and emphasized her figure with the small waist and the half cups. She smiled when she saw Vasco’s pleased face in the dark. “But now I will sleep.”

Vasco also settled back in the bed and they were fast asleep a short while later.

\--------------------

It was late morning and whole Séréne was awake. Well, not the whole city – one man and one woman were sleeping in their bed, cuddled up together under the blanket. Nothing seemed to disturb their sleep – except the voices of their three companions arguing in front of their door.

Kurt sighed and opened his eyes that adjusted to the daylight shining through the window. With satisfaction, he realized that Elenor had snuggled up to his body in the night and he had her in his arms. He wanted to extend this divine feeling. She fitted so perfectly to him, with her back pressed to his chest and her round ass snuggled into his hips, his arm encircling her so that the underside of her soft breasts touched him, her hair wild and long. A second, content sigh left his lips and he closed his eyes again, burying his face in Elenor’s silky hair that smelled so wonderful of her. 

Normally, he was used to ambient noise – it was never fully quiet in the barracks – and could sleep through it. And he was also used to sleeping poorly or not at all at night, but their friends obviously had to settle a dispute right outside their room and that was disturbing this quiet, peaceful feeling of being with Elenor.

Elenor stirred and her breathing changed. With a groan, she turned her head. “What’s this noise?”

“Our friends arguing”, he said, regretting that she had woken up.

“Why?”, she sounded confused.

He shrugged. “I don't know and I don't _want_ to know.” 

She buried her face in the pillow. “Can they not do this elsewhere? This night was far too short.”

He gave her an amused look. “Who wanted to rush things?”

“Yeah, me”, she smiled at him. “But now I want to sleep.” Kurt got out of bed and went to the door – still butt-naked. Elenor asked surprised: “What are you doing?”

He said: “Drive out those troublemakers, what else?” He put on his most intimidating face and ripped open the door. Vasco, Aphra, and Siora went immediately silent by seeing him standing naked in the doorframe and Elenor behind him in the bed.

He stared at them: “Can I help you with something?” The first time he saw all of his companions totally speechless when they looked him up and down. He folded his arms and arched an eyebrow. 

Vasco – the first who found his voice again – said: “No, we… just….” He exchanged a look with the other two that shook their heads. “We were just discussing things.”

“Well, we want to sleep. Can you discuss this somewhere else and not in front of our room?”

Aphra pursed her lips and Siora nodded. “Yes, we’ll go downstairs.” They quickly and silently went downstairs and Kurt gently closed the door behind him. When he saw Elenor, who had hid her body and red face under the cover, he chuckled. 

She peeked out from behind her cover. “This was really embarrassing… and amusing…”

He shrugged. “Now we can go back to sleep… or do something else.”

She laughed. “Getting insatiable?” 

“Now that we are together, I have to make up time.” He went to the bed and slid under the covers right next to her warm body. 

She immediately turned towards him. “Don’t you have to go back to the Coin Guards?”

He sighed heavily. “Yes and no. Captain Gabrielle has the command over my recruits.”

Elenor looked confused then it dawned on her: “Oh, Captain Gabrielle is the woman you talked to when I came to the barracks.” She looked not so pleased now.

“Are you still jealous?”, he asked.

“You never answered my question what relationship you have with her.” Elenor gave him a piercing look.

“Yes, I said that we sometimes talk about the training. And no, I never had any sexual relationship with her. Satisfied now?”

“Good”, Elenor looked less violent now. 

“And there is no need to be jealous – in the last months you were always on my mind”, Kurt explained. And that was true. How could he start a new relationship when all he could think of was his Green Blood?

“Really?” Elenor looked skeptical as if she could not believe him. He remembered that he had been her hero in her teenage years. He could not imagine being _anyone’s_ hero let alone the hero of his precious Green Blood. But here he was – the talk of the town and Elenor’s lover. This was still frightening. She lay there in this bed, dark strands of her beautiful hair cascading around her neck and shoulders, her lovely blue eyes looking at him – and this beautiful, kind-hearted woman was his! 

Obviously, some of these feelings must have shown on his face because she said: “What is it?”

He shook his head, unable to voice his happiness and love. “I could have never imagined that we would be together like this one day.”

“Me neither”, she smiled. “And I’m really glad now that I came back.”

“Yes.” In retrospect, his decision to return to Sérène without her seemed wrong or at least unfair. His life in the barracks seemed unfulfilled in comparison to this. And he had missed the others as well. He would not go as far as to say he was glad for the attempted assassination, but this time fate was on his side. And he was the least who would say no to the opportunity to have his beloved Green Blood by his side.

\--------------------

Two hours and some more sleep later Elenor and Kurt were on their way downstairs. Only Siora was present.

“Where are the others?” Elenor asked. 

Siora said: “Aphra and Vasco try to get more information about this Mowbray and his cargo.”

“Okay, that’s sounds reasonable. And Petrus?”

Siora shook her head. “I haven’t seen him since last night.”

Kurt frowned. “He wanted to interrogate the captives. Maybe something went wrong?” 

“Yes, that’s possible. Anyway, it’s best we wait here.” Elenor went to the dining table, searching for some food. Siora and Kurt joined her. 

After some minutes, Siora said puzzled: “You seem different than yesterday.”

Elenor put the food down on her plate. „What do you mean by ‘different’?”

Siora shrugged. “Nothing visible, more a feeling.”

Elenor looked at Kurt who glanced at her. Was it really that obvious what they had shared?, she wondered.

Siora reassured them: “Really nothing bad – in fact, when I judge by your aura, it’s something good.”

“Aura? Seriously?”, Kurt said sarcastically. 

Elenor gave him a slight kick under the table because she knew how Siora would take his words. But Siora just smiled broader. “Showing the grumpy warrior? But I know you are soft-hearted. That’s what De Sardet loves about you.”

Now Kurt blushed and Elenor suppressed a chuckle to not embarrass him further. She loved all sides of him – the grumpy, sarcastic man, gives-no-shit-about-anyone – and the tender, protective lover.

They chatted a while longer until an abrupt knock at the door disturbed their dinner and Petrus swept into the room. He looked so tense, so unlike him, that Elenor flinched. 

“We have a problem. Someone killed our captives this morning”, Petrus dropped that bomb right in their middle

“What?”, Elenor said shocked.

“How could that happen?”, Kurt asked, his eyes blazing.

Petrus looked angry. “A very good question. Only someone with a very high rank and enough power in this Royal Palace could’ve done this. And as we knew that Lord Chalon expected them…

“This really means, we are on the right track”, said Elenor.

“Yes, but he has robbed us of our witnesses. These letters between Lord Chalon and Lady Drummond are not enough proof for our suspicion. We need something else or the Prince won’t believe me if I confront him.

Elenor said. “I do think, my uncle – the Prince would believe me.” 

“ _Carants_ , do you really want to go to him?”, Siora looked at her sympathetically and Kurt touched her hand.

Elenor stared at the table. “I don’t want to see him but if I have to I will do it.” Even if it would cost her dignity and her self-esteem. Seeing this man again that was responsible for the death of her birth mother, maybe even for the death of her beloved adoptive mother, and who had treated his own son so lowly, letting him suffer from a cold-hearted, unloving parentage… She had no idea how she could endure this meeting without breaking apart and losing herself but she would go through with it.

\--------------------

Elenor De Sardet’s heart was heavy when she, Petrus and Kurt were on their way to the palace. Siora would pick-up Aphra and Vasco and tell them what had happened. Elenor hoped they would hurry to the Palace as she wanted Aphra to look at the dead captives before someone else could and she wanted to know what Vasco had brought up about Mowbray. Hopefully, something that would support their suspicion.

She had said, that her uncle would believe her but now she wasn’t so sure about it. Maybe he wouldn’t accept her so easily after she had killed his son.

This time she hadn’t bothered with any kind of disguise – the time for masquerade was over. Now she wore clothes of the Yecht Fradì, an outfit similar to Siora’s. And – for everyone to see – she wore the amulet of her birth mother that Elizabeth de Sardet had given her. She had swept up her hair in a neat, practical braid that revealed her mark. No longer hiding this as well. 

She was aware of the many stares she got from the people on the streets and from the guards watching the palace gates and gardens. Almost like in her teenage years. Now she wouldn’t bother with the stares and whispers. This was her and her heritage. 

With a warm, pleasant feeling she had registered Siora’s proud smile when the other woman had seen her in her outfit. And Kurt had caressed her cheek with the mark, that still felt very sensitive from his touch. And after he had kissed her, he had said quietly: “I’m glad you no longer hide yourself.”

“Thank you!”, she had pressed his warm hand tightly against her cheek.

Now she felt his presence at her back when she advanced the great doors to the throne room. Two guards stood at attention and they obviously took their duty very seriously. No wonder after several attempts of assassination on the Prince. 

The guards refused access even when they recognized Petrus and apparently Kurt.

“Who are you?”, the female guard stepped in front of them and blocked their way.

Elenor stood straight and proud: “I am Elenor de Sardet, princess of the Royal Family of Sérène and niece of the Prince d’Orsay. This is cardinal Petrus and Major Kurt – you might know them”, she hinted not without irony as their ranks would be far lower than hers measured by the court rules.

The female guard blinked and stammered: “Excellency…?”

“Here is the official sigil of the house d’Orsay to proof it.” She had brought the sigil with her, after talking to Sir de Courcillon in New Sérène. He had suggested to take it with her as one ‘ _never knew when it was needed_ ’. “You might remember that Prince d’Orsay’s niece had a mark on her face – just like me.”

“Apologize, I didn’t recognize you, Excellency.” The woman opened the door for her and stepped out of their way. 

De Sardet nodded and – not looking back – walked past her towards the throne – and marched up to the throne and the Prince d’Orsay, the ruler of Sérène and the Merchant Congregation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this now fluffy smut or smutty fluff?


	10. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De Sardet learns a disturbing truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be hard to read and hard to bear – very dark and emotional. But there is a reason for this.

The Prince d’Orsay sat on the throne, standing by his side was no other than Lord Albert Chalon. Both looked at the three companions with shock, but whereas the shock in the Prince’s face was replaced by relief, Lord Chalon’s eyes showed an ugly expression of malice.

When De Sardet reached the dais the Prince stood abruptly. De Sardet stiffened, not sure how her uncle would react to her sudden appearance.

“My niece… Elenor…?”, he said.

“Yes, your Highness”, De Sardet just stood there, unable to move. She had to control the sudden acrid revulsion building in her stomach.

In the pale light that fell through the large windows the Prince – who had once been a very handsome, tall and healthy man in his prime –looked old, small and weak. So maybe rumors were true, and he had the Malichor, thought De Sardet. There were no obvious signs yet but the lines around his eyes and mouth were deep and his skin was pale. 

“Who would have thought that you come back to Sérène after all that has happened”, said Lord Chalon with a sneer. 

De Sardet took the verbal blow without so much as the blink of an eye, and still looked at the Prince. “Yes, I killed Constantin, your son… and I regret it to this very day.” She hadn’t meant to be cruel or combative, but the Prince flinched visibly. Petrus cleared his throat – as a sign of warning.

The Prince sat back on his throne with a heavy sigh. He looked even weaker and sad like he really cared about Constantin’s death. She had no idea why she had once feared this man. It was almost pity she felt towards him now. 

However, she had no pity for the man that stood beside him and looked at her with disgust. Lord Chalon said: “How dare you talk like this to your Prince?!”

De Sardet gave him a dark promising look. He drew back, blanching. “ _My Prince_? I’m not even sure if this is the right description. As you might well know I am not the daughter of Elizabeth De Sardet by birth and therefore not the niece of the Prince. I am a Yecht Fradì.”

Lord Chalon’s lips drew down: “All the more reason to show the Prince your respect!”

For a tiny second, she thought that his words took a lot of effort of double-thinking. But maybe when he talked about “the Prince” he just meant the title and not the man behind it that he wanted to assassinate.

Kurt mumbled too low for anyone other than De Sardet and Petrus to hear: “Might not be the best time to talk about our suspicion.” 

The Prince lifted his hand and said towards Lord Chalon: “That’s enough.” He looked to De Sardet again. “Cardinal Petrus has told me everything that has happened. Judging by his words you had no other choice.”

“This might be right….” De Sardet said calmly. “But you could have made a different choice. Constantin saw no way out except to betray everyone and destroy everything. He was full of mistrust – and that was _your_ doing”, she accused him.

She could literally feel how the two men at her back tensed. Time for diplomacy was over as far as she was concerned. The Prince looked sorrowful and serious. “Yes, you are right. It was my fault that the boy has taken this path and I will regret it all my life.”

“So do I”, De Sardet said. This pain would take many years to become less intense.

Petrus stepped forward. “Allow me to say some words.” It was not clear whom he addressed but De Sardet nodded and he continued: “We are not here to talk about your son’s death, I’m really sorry. But we are here to prevent _your_ death, your Highness.”

The Prince arched his eyebrows. “So, this has something to do with the two trespassers you found last night?”

“Exactly”, Petrus nodded. “Unfortunately, these two are dead, killed.”

The Prince looked sharply at them. “Killed, you say? By whom? And why has no one reported this to me?”

“That is the question”, said Petrus. “We are here to ask for your permission to do further research and investigation, your Highness”

The Prince looked at Petrus, then at De Sardet and Kurt, and nodded slowly. “Permission granted. I have the feeling that your research will be more successful than the work of my men.” The look on Lord Chalon’s got even uglier, De Sardet recognized.

Petrus bowed. “Thank you, your Highness.”

Lord Chalon said flabbergasted. “You want to give permission to these… impostors?!”

“Be careful”, De Sardet’s voice was soft but her words were sharp. “You might insult me, but Cardinal Petrus is a very respected diplomat, and Major Kurt a hero of Sérène. I do think you don’t want to offend them.”

Lord Chalon’s face went red and he fell silent. But his eyes spoke volumes of hatred and retribution. De Sardet knew she had made an enemy.

Always the ruler and diplomat the Prince said: “No one will insult my niece and her companions.” It was the first time he had confirmed her title and position.

De Sardet gave no shit right now. All she wanted to do was turn around and leave this place behind. After a quick dismissal, she and her friends just did that.

On their way down to the dungeon Petrus said: “I fear, we did a grave mistake. I didn’t know that Lord Chalon was so close to the Prince nowadays.”

“Sticking close to his target to ensure his assault will be successful”, De Sardet said.

Kurt glowered and said: “I don’t like how he looked at you, Green Blood.”

“Yes, you have exposed yourself, my child”, affirmed Petrus.

De Sardet said dryly: “Thanks for reassuring me. We have to meet the others and have a look at the dead captives.”

\-----------------

Aphra examined the bodies of the two captives for several minutes, even taking samples of their saliva, blood, and skin as well as the part under their fingernails. The bodies had no signs of violence or battle on them, but they had both very pale swollen faces. 

After putting the samples safely away, Aphra stood up. “As you all might realize they were likely killed by poison.”

De Sardet crossed her arms. “Yes, there is no wound or anything. Any kind you know?”

“That I cannot say without analyzing the samples”, Aphra said. 

“Yes, do that. Maybe this will give us a hint where to look and whom to question.”

“Maybe, but don’t rejoice too soon”, Aphra warned.

They went outside the cell so that the guards could take care of the bodies. When they went upstairs to the others, Aphra said: “We have found something else at the harbor.”

“Yes?”, De Sardet looked at her.

“Lady Drummond has indeed bought something of Mowbray, and I believe it was gun powder. We found only little traces but the smell is very distinct.” 

A frown formed on De Sardet’s brow. “This makes no sense. Why not guns or pistols?”

Aphra shrugged. “Maybe they don’t need the powder for guns?”

“But for what else?”, De Sardet wondered. “Poison and gun powder – silent death and brute violence, that’s very opposing.”

They had reached the other companions that waited in the entrance hall. As they were not sure whom to trust they decided to go outside to the splendid garden to discuss the results of their research. Mostly, Aphra was telling it, with interjections of Vasco. 

Everyone was silent for some minutes until De Sardet shook her head: “What I really don’t get: Why kill a man that will probably die of Malichor? Why not wait and sit it out?”

Petrus stroked his grey beard: “I guess, our suspects are also responsible for your uncle’s disease. Everyone reacts differently to it, some hold out longer. Maybe they had thought he would be long dead, and they hoped you would never show up as they had also poisoned you and your cousin. After words got round that you are still alive, with the power of the Yecht Fradìs’ healers, and without any signs of the Malichor….”

“They want to play it safe and speeding up the process”, De Sardet continued. “That makes perfect sense.”

“Yes, but up until now, they thought you are far away on Teer Fradee. You being here all of a sudden could cause a strong reaction. We have to be careful.”

This didn’t sound too good, De Sardet thought. Maybe it had been a bad idea to go to her uncle. However, she couldn’t turn back time and had to follow this chosen path. “We have to warm my uncle. Without Lord Chalon’s presence, of course.”

But how should they do this? De Sardet walked restlessly up and down the gravel road that circled one of the fountains. Would her uncle believe her or would he trust his advisor? If she was honest with herself there was absolutely no reason that her uncle should trust her. If she would be in his place… She had an idea.

“Kurt!”, she said abruptly and turned around.

Kurt, who had been mostly silent and listening to the others, stood straight. “Yes?”

“Do you still have the pocket watch I gave you?”

He nodded. “Yes, of course.”

“Do you have it with you? Right now?”, De Sardet asked.

He hesitated before he reached inside his uniform. “Here.” 

She took it. Back then she had no conscious reason why she had given him the watch. It had been a gift so that he would have a tiny part of her, and maybe to have a sort of connection with him, even if there were thousands of miles between them? As he had worn the watch close to his body and apparently not for the first day, she was sure that it meant more to him than just a beautiful watch.

She breathed deeply and said: “I promise, you will get it back.”

He closed her fingers around the watch. “Anything you need from me.”

She blinked. He always got straight to her heart. What she really needed right now, was to leave this pompous viper’s nest of a palace behind and get some more kisses with Kurt. Her instinct told her she wouldn’t get them any time soon. 

She turned back to the others and said to Petrus: “I need something to write.”

\-----------------

The five of them were heading back to the throne room. This time no guard was holding them back and questioning them for identification. Word got quickly around that the Prince’s niece was back in Sérène. 

The Prince and Lord Chalon were engaged in a discussion with two other nobles – De Sardet believed them to be a high-ranking couple of the court she had met several times before her journey to Teer Fradee. The man and the woman were looking at her with outright curiosity and they even had the audacity to bow to her when she stood in front of the throne and mumbling something like “Excellency”.

The Prince beckoned her closer. “You have news for me so soon?”

De Sardet, totally ignoring the court etiquette, said: “Yes, and no.”

“That’s a pity”, said the Prince. He looked really tired now in the light of the late afternoon. 

“And there’s something I would like to give you back.” De Sardet reached for the pocket watch and held it out to the Prince. 

Of course, her uncle recognized the watch immediately. It was a unique masterpiece. He gave her a questioning look and took the watch form her outstretched hand. He hesitated for a moment and then opened the lid. That was exactly what De Sardet had expected. As he sat above anyone else on the throne, no one but him could see inside the watch.

He stared at the interior for many moments as if he was studying the portraits of Constantin and Elenor, actually though reading the tiny note De Sardet had put in: “For the sister and mother that loved you and me we have to talk alone.”

A flicker of deep regret showed on his face then he softly closed the lid. “As you see – my niece has arrived in Sérène and I would like to talk to her alone.” Neither Lord Chalon, nor the other nobles seemed to like this order but they had to obey, filing out of the room.

The Prince stood and said: “Come, we go to my private office.”

“My friends will go with me.”

Her uncle nodded, not the least astonished about this decision.

The office was behind two doors and a short corridor. The Prince had spent many hours in this office during her and Constantin’s teenage years. 

The Prince didn’t sit down and didn’t offer seatings to De Sardet or her friends but asked: “Now we can talk alone without prying eyes and ears. What is it you want to discuss with me?”

No need to prolong – so De Sardet said: “Someone very close to you tries to assassinate you. The bodies of the captives were poisoned. Any doctor could have determined that. So this is no real secret. But they were our witnesses for a greater conspiracy.” 

A very dark and clouded expression took hold of the Prince’s face: “Go on.”

De Sardet told him everything about the assassination, the suspects, and the evidence that they had found so far. During her report, her uncle stared at her at first, then turned towards the window behind the desk as if he could not bear to hear and see the truth of her words.

He was very silent and motionless after she had finished. He turned around again. He studied De Sardet closely. “After all this time, my former mistakes have proven to be helpful.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”, De Sardet arched an eyebrow.

“When the Congregation first set foot on Teer Fradee we had no idea what great potential lay there. In the early days of the Malichor, I hoped that there would be something on this island to help us. And then we found your mother with her power to heal. I really thought this could be the solution. But I deprived her of her roots and her power vanished.” The Prince looked lost in thought for a moment. “Then I saw her little daughter, and I knew I had done a great mistake. But I was bound by vows, political interests, and the balance of power. I gave you to my sister who could not conceive a child. She loved you from the minute she first held you. You were everything to her.”

De Sardet inhaled sharply. All this time after her real origin had been revealed there was this constant inner fear that Elizabeth De Sardet had never loved her as a daughter. The Prince might be a bad father and profit-hungry merchant, but he had loved his sister and would never defile her memory.

The Prince saw the emotions in her face and continued: “You have righted many of my mistakes and your success will give us a chance to cure the Malichor. I know they try to assassinate me to overthrow the established order. They will destroy this fragile balance that keeps chaos in check. But now that you are here, I don’t have to worry about what will happen after my death.” 

“I’m not quite sure I can still follow your thoughts”, De Sardet said, trying to conquer her inner turmoil. 

Her uncle made a gesture towards her. “Everyone will accept you as my rightful heir.”

De Sardet shook her head, irritated by his offer – or was it really an offer and not a command? She looked back to her companions that had followed this exchange silently. Being the heir of the Royal Family would mean she would never come back to Teer Fradee and see her aunt or Siora. She would never be free to sail again whichever ship she chose. And she and Kurt couldn’t be together. “No, I won’t be your heir.”

“Even if you and your friends will find these traitors behind the attempted assassinations and even if one of the _doneigada_ will heal me of the Malichor, then there is still age coming my way. And you are the only heir the different factions will accept – especially after everything you have achieved.”

Logic told De Sardet that her uncle was right. She had known it since Vasco and Aphra had told her about the assassinations in the hut of Eseld. Still, she could not acknowledge this truth. The court and the Royal Family had no longer anything to do with her – she was the new Elenor who wanted to become a _donegaid_ and who had committed to the love of her life. She could not bring herself to live under the rules and etiquette of the court – never, even if this meant to reveal the continent and Teer Fradee to chaos and power struggles. 

“This conversation is over.” She turned around, no longer able to bear to look at her uncle.

“You might want to know that your mother – Elizabeth – is buried right next to your birth mother on the royal cemetery.”

“What?”, De Sardet was shocked. This was a double blow to her heart, a sharp stabbing pain that sliced her in tiny pieces.

“See for yourself, if you doubt my words”, the Prince said.

A full week ago De Sardet and her friends had arrived in Sérène. Nonetheless, she had avoided thinking about her mother that had died of Malichor. In her disguise as Lady de Winter, she would be never allowed to enter the royal cemetery. Of course, she could have stolen her way into the burial site but that would have felt wrong. Instead, she had decided to push away any thoughts and memories of Elizabeth de Sardet. But to think that her uncle had buried her birth mother Arelwin on this same ground and now these two women’s graves lay next to each other….? Something twisted inside her.

\-----------------

The smoke of the chimneys down below in the city of Sérène was only a distant shimmer on this silent hill. For many centuries tall trees had stood guard over the graves of the Royal Family.

De Sardet slowly went through the rows of graves where the trees cast long dark shadows. She had a vague idea where she would find her mother’s grave. As children and teenagers, she and Constantin had sometimes visited this graveyard just to feel a little thrill to walk among the ghosts. Of course, they had not been interested in all the names and titles that were written in stone there. 

For a moment, De Sardet’s steps faltered when she approached the tombstone of Elizabeth de Sardet. It was big and splendid, regal. Many other graves had far smaller ones. De Sardet was fairly sure that Elizabeth had chosen everything before her death except the tombstone – that was the Prince’s doing. She saw the dates of birth and death, the titles and the memorial saying: “In endless love for a devoted mother, sister, and aunt.” Tears were clouding her vision and she had to blink several times to be able to read the words again. 

How could she overcome this pain that her beloved mother was not really her mother? Was this the truth that Elizabeth had thought of her as a daughter and not as an adopted child of a foreign woman? Could she believe the words of the Prince? The desperation in her wanted to believe those words – that Elizabeth had felt this unconditional endless love of a mother. Unfortunately, Elizabeth could no longer answer any of her questions.

Her gaze fell on the flowers that had been planted around the tombstone. One flower piqued her curiosity and she kneeled to look further. The longer she looked at the flower, the more she believed that the plant was from Teer Fradee. She lifted her gaze and looked over the other graves. 

There, on a far smaller grave right next to Elizabeth’s were the same flowers, but in much greater numbers and together with other plants of Teer Fradee.

De Sardet’s heart lurched in her chest. A few quick steps took her to the grave. One single name was written there: Arelwin. And the date of death was several months after De Sardet’s own birth date. The Prince had said the truth about her birth mother.

A tiny pained cry tore out of her. She nearly fell to her knees and silent tears were running down her cheeks. Was this cruelty or mercy that these two women had been buried next to each other?

Then she thought of Constantin whom she had buried thousands of miles away near _Anemhaid_ , the sanctuary of the Yecht Fradì. It had been Siora’s idea even though Constantin had done a lot of damage to her people and land. She had called it ‘healing’. De Sardet had been grateful for her idea. Burying him had been painful and soothing at the same time.

Could she believe that somehow Elizabeth or the Prince had tried to give Arelwin her last rest in this serene sanctuary of the Royal Family, that was far above the city and looked out to the great sea – and towards Teer Fradee?

\-----------------

Kurt and the others stood far behind, watching De Sardet visiting the tombs of Elizabeth and Arelwin. Since the audience with the Prince d’Orsay Kurt was unsettled. 

He could not forget that the Prince wanted to make De Sardet his heir. She might not want to have this role, but she would be forced to take it. What would become of him and Elenor? There would be no future. They would have to play the princess and ruler of Sérène and the Major of the Coin Guard. Almost like in their past as legate and bodyguard. And worse, because now he had a glimpse of what-could-be.

This morning he thought everything was perfect – holding her in his arms, kissing her, making love to her…. It had been an illusion.

During the past few days, he had been so occupied with being in love with De Sardet that he had totally ignored all other consequences. He had not thought farther then completing this mission and getting the assassins – and then? Having a happy-ever-after with Elenor? How stupid was that to even think he could have a future with her. 

Bitterness was a heavy, hard knot in his stomach and his thoughts were clouded. He saw how De Sardet kneeled in front of the graves. He saw her grief and her tears but for the first time since he knew her, he could not comfort her. He had no comfort for himself so he could offer none. 

But he had other duties to do than this mission. A tiny part of him hoped that these duties would be enough to occupy his thoughts and his heart.

He turned towards the path that leads to the city of Sérène. 

“Where are you going?”, Vasco asked surprised.

He gave the others a short glance: “I have to go back to the barracks and my recruits.”

Vasco frowned and Siora looked worried. The Naut captain said: “And when will you be back?”

Kurt took a deep breath – he had no answer to this question. He had to sort out his thoughts and get a grip on his damn feelings. “Tomorrow”, he said. He didn’t look back but descended to the dirty, crowded streets of Sérène and to the Coin Guard barracks where his strict and empty life waited.

\-----------------

Aphra, who had only half-listened, said: “I have also some tasks ahead if I want to analyze these samples in-time.”

Petrus nodded. “Yes, we need further information. The Prince might have listened to our arguments, but we need to prove for the people at court. To accuse a high member of the court and an adviser of the Prince will be a first.”

“I will go immediately.” Aphra looked to Vasco who was still confused about Kurt’s sudden departure. But he shrugged and said: “I join you – I can do nothing here.”

Only Siora and Petrus remained. Siora who was very empathic towards her companions had noticed a sudden change in Kurt’s behavior and aura. Where it had been clear and bright this morning it was now clouded and dark. Her insights of the politics and social rules of the Continent were very limited. She had no clear idea of what exactly had caused the grave change in Kurt. But it reminded her of the time before the coup d’etat where Kurt’s duty had been in apparent conflict to his honor and feelings. This worried her very much. 

She looked to Petrus who still watched De Sardet. He sure felt protective towards Elenor.

“Did you know that Elenor’s birth mother had been buried here?”, Siora asked.

“No”, said Petrus and sighed. “I didn’t know, or I would have told Elenor.” His gaze slipped over the other graves. “Maybe it means nothing to you, but it is a great honor to be buried in the royal cemetery. I am sure that was Elizabeth De Sardet’s idea to bury Arelwin here. She wanted to honor her memory.”

Siora tried to see this place through the eyes of Petrus or the people of Sérène. Yes, this was some sacred place, she could feel it in her bones. Almost like the sanctuary of _Anemhaid_. Maybe this had been an attempt to “heal” the emotional wounds. She could appreciate it. She thought, she would have liked Elizabeth De Sardet. This woman must have been a great mother for De Sardet even though she had lied to her about her true origin.

And she realized that they had to heal the Prince d’Orsay first if they ever wanted to see any progress in curing the people of the Malichor. He was a man of many conflicting emotions – regret, guilt, and sin but also duty and sadness. Somehow Siora knew that Elenor had the power to heal the Prince in giving him her absolution. Was she able to do this? And could she heal the rift going through her own mind and heart and connect to her healing power? Therefore, she would have to bind Kurt – her _minundhanem_ – to her. An incomplete binding would mean that Elenor’s power was forever tarnished.

Siora had this vague suspicion that Elenor and Kurt had somehow strengthened their bond but without completing it last night. There were rituals to perform. But a complete binding needed the conscious agreement and commitment of both partners. No outer performance or ritual could create something that wasn’t there. 

“Petrus, do you think Kurt would do something stupid? Would he hurt himself over De Sardet?”, she voiced her concern.

There was a deep line forming between Petrus’ brows: “Why should he do that?”

Siora glanced to De Sardet: “Kurt and Elenor have more than a normal relationship – they are _minundhanem_. Any well-being or pain of De Sardet would influence Kurt.”

Realization dawned on Petrus. “I didn’t know that their connection was this deep. I was not very close to Kurt these last months. In fact, I haven’t seen him before the great ball. This is a problem. If Elenor chooses to be the heir of the Congregation she could never continue with their relationship.”

“Why not?”, Siora looked shocked.

“The court and the allies of the Congregation will only accept an heir with a fitting suitor of a similar rank. Someone strong with power and influence who could give favors and make more allies. The court rules would never allow her to marry Kurt or even have a proper relationship.”

Siora’s worry increased. “We have to find a solution, Petrus! Don’t you see it? If they can’t be together we will lose both.” She feared for Kurt and Elenor. 

Now Petrus looked as worried as she felt. “I remember how hopeless Elenor’s mother Arelwin had been after her _minundhanem_ had died. I will go and talk to Kurt. I hope that he will not do anything stupid in the meantime.”

“Be careful. I guess that Elenor has not said a single word about them being _minundhanem_.”

“I will take this into consideration”, Petrus said.

\----------------

This morning Kurt had thought that fate had been kind to him for once. Fate had sent Elenor back to him. He realized it was far from that. Fate laughed at him, showed him what could be – and stealing it the next moment. 

As long as he had assumed, she didn’t return his feelings, he thought that she would be happier without him and that he had to build a life without her. Now he knew she felt the same – how could he knowingly make the decision to leave her to an empty loveless life at court? 

If he chose the other way how could he live with the consequences? If they kept up with their relationship what would become of the Continent and Teer Fradee after the Prince’s death? He knew that neither the people at court nor the allies would accept him as a proper suitor for a future princess of Sérène. If they wanted to have a better outcome for their worlds, he had to let her go. 

After the brutal days at the ghost camp in his teenage years he had felt betrayed, used, and dirty. A shame that no amount of water could wash away. He had survived these days, yes. But at what cost? For many months and years after that camp, he had felt numb and dull. Nothing had a deeper meaning for him. Every day was as irrelevant as the day before. Only some kind of honor had kept him upright and continue with his life. 

And then came the first day of his assignment to the heirs of the Royal Family, Elenor and Constantin. It had felt like a sort of punishment. Again. But then he had realized that this new task was a chance to have an alternative life. He had been convinced of this fact ever since. 

Sure, he hadn’t seen his comrades at the Coin Guard and he wasn’t a real member of the court. But he had made new friends – or thought of them as new friends. And soon his young “fledglings” grew close to his heart. Far too close. 

He buried his face in his hands, trying to push back the growing despair. Sometimes he felt as if he was treading dark cold water, which tried to pull him deeper and deeper. He feared that someday this dark water would swallow him, and he would never see any sunlight again.

Elenor had healed some of his inner wounds and scars. When she looked at him, he felt like he was worth something. She made him whole.

Could he do what honor told him and let Elenor go? Could he look beyond and see a future without her? He had no idea if he was strong enough to do this. 

Kurt sat in his office, alone. He had listened to a report of Gabrielle and one of his lieutenants. He had watched some of the training and then he had gone to his office and locked himself in.

Questions turned and turned endlessly in his head. 

Why couldn't he save Constantin?

Why couldn’t he love someone like Gabrielle?

Why couldn’t he save this young recruit from the life of a Coin Guard?

Why had fate shown him a possible life with Elenor and took it away?

His gaze fell on the gun on his desk. He had retrieved it from the drawer. Cut and thrust weapons were his favorites as they seemed more honest. But his aim with a gun was rather well. He had taught Elenor and Constantin after all. 

He had no idea what to do now.

Was his honor strong enough to watch Elenor from afar? Would he be able to see how a noble suitor would ask for her hand? Someone who might be not interested in her as a person but who was likely there because of the power and fortune. Who would marry her, give her children, and grow old with her.

And where would he be? Still in these barracks, alone and bitter? Watching young men and women take the uniform of the Coin Guard, fighting and dying for gold coins?

At this image, his stomach churned. He took the gun in hand, weighing his possibilities and chances.

A knock at the door interrupted his dark, gruesome considerations. He frowned. Before he went to the office he had ordered to be left alone. Slowly he hid the gun again and closed the drawer. 

Another louder knock sounded at the door and a familiar voice said: “Major Kurt, I have an urgent matter to discuss.”

He sighed. Only a fool would ignore Petrus. The old fox could talk stone into giving away its secrets. “One moment.” He stood up, unlocked the door and opened it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the feeling that I have to add some additional words here that go further than the story.
> 
> Trauma, loss, and abuse can lead to psychological problems such as depression. The devs of Greedfall might not be as clear as this but Kurt seems to have depression issues. Often, depression goes hand in hand with this dark feeling that nothing will get better, ever. There is an endless circle of desperation and hopelessness. But at the same time, Kurt showed a very high potential for self-healing and resilience. This power lies in every one of us. Every one of us can take our lives in our own hands and change the things that are damaging or destroying us. But this might need a lot of strength, effort, and tears – and the ability to see beyond today and the current hopeless state. I want you to see beyond – there might be a better tomorrow and a solution waiting for you. 
> 
> And right now it might not seem this way but I want to write a story that provides this better tomorrow for both De Sardet and Kurt.


	11. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important revelations are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel soooo guilty to let you wait so long for the next chapter. I'm truly sorry but reality crushed very hard on me.   
> I appreciate all your kind words and kudos so far that kept me going - that helped a lot to continue this story!

Petrus entered Kurt’s office with an odd sort of confidence as if he belonged here. Maybe those were the years of being a diplomat at the Royal Court and in noble houses.

“Is something wrong with El… De Sardet?”, Kurt asked. Elenor always came first in his mind.

Petrus arched his grey eyebrows. “Everyone calls her Elenor. You are very close to her and she is no longer the legate of the Congregation.”

This hit too close to Kurt’s thoughts. He felt a fresh surge of pain and would have liked to close the door in Petrus’ face. But he just went back to his desk. “Soon, she will have no relationship with me, except the one between a princess of Sérène and a major of the Coin Guard. _You_ know it as well as I do.”

“See, this is exactly why I’m here”, Petrus closed the door behind him and sat on the chair in front of Kurt’s desk, again showing a comfort not even Kurt felt inside his own office. “I believe that Elenor will never accept the Prince’s offer to be his heir.”

Kurt folded his arms defensively. “How so? If not, we can stop to find these assassins as the result would be the same. If there is no heir to the throne, what will become of the Congregation and the balance it provided?”

“Yes, but what will become of the Congregation if we have an heir that is not into her role? She will not like it, even less with losing a relationship that is not permitted.”

Kurt stared at the desk, very aware of the gun in the drawer. “At first, I refused my feelings for her. But Teer Fradee changed everything – _we_ changed. Still, she didn’t acknowledge her feelings. I’m not so sure that she will really refuse the throne and that she could live with all the consequences. Or if I could live with them.”

Petrus sighed deeply. “If you leave her now, you will destroy her. She already feels betrayed by everyone, her uncle, her cousin, her mother, me…”

“I would never leave her…”, Kurt said but stopped when he saw Petrus’ intense glare.

“You wouldn’t?”, he asked sarcastically but soon became calm again. “Maybe Elenor told you that I loved her mother Arlewin. It was one-sided and I’m not proud of all the wrong things I did in my past. But there was never a chance that she would return my love. She had lost her _minundhanem_. There was only one soulmate for her.” 

Kurt furrowed his brow. Why did Petrus tell him this sad story? “What do you want to say?”

“Clearly, Elenor returns your love. Everyone sees it. You two could have a future together, even if this will take some effort.”

Kurt slowly shook his head: “I’m not so sure about that.” Right now, he didn’t see any chance for a future with Elenor.

Petrus stood up and gave him a pointed look. “Promise me, you won’t do something… stupid until we find these assassins and eliminate them.”

Kurt clenched his teeth but nodded. What else could he say to Petrus? “I promise. Not until this mission is over.”

A pleased look crossed Petrus’ face and he smiled. “Good. I hold you to your word. And in the meantime, I will think about how we can solve this situation with the heir. I owe it to Elenor and Arlewin.” He went to the door but turned again. “So, I will see you this evening? We have to make sure, that the Prince is well protected. And something tells me that the usual guards will not be enough when Lord Chalon is present.”

“I will be there this evening”, Kurt said. He glanced at his desk and felt guilty for his earlier feelings. How could he think of leaving Elenor behind? He had to support her, no matter what would become of them after the mission.

\-------------------

The ballroom seemed even more crowded this evening. Everyone wanted to have a look at the Prince’s niece that had appeared out of nowhere. The atmosphere in the room was excited, almost hysterical. The tension was as thick as the smoke out of Sérène’s chimneys. De Sardet didn’t like it one bit. She didn’t like the pointed looks and whispers and she didn’t like the people that approached her, trying to talk to her. 

Either they were curious about her not-always-so-glorious adventure in Teer Fradee, trying to get into her favor, or almost openly putting her down for the death of Constantin. 

Only many years of training at the Royal Court and as legate in Teer Fradee helped her to control her feelings and not punch someone in the face or threw her drink over one’s head. She kept her shoulders straight, her head high and her expression emotionless. “ _They are like wolves hunting for prey. Don’t show them your fear, your anguish, your insecurities or they would rip you apart._ ” Never would she do them that favor.

And she hated how distant Kurt was. Since his arrival at the townhouse and on their way to the Royal Palace he has said only a few words to her. He didn’t touch her, not even a tiny gesture like taking her hand. He wasn’t even looking at her but staring into the distance with a heavy frown on his face. It almost felt like the last weeks on Teer Fradee before he had gone off to Sérène.

But she could still feel the kiss of his lips and the touch of his hands on her body from the night before, so this was not just a dream. 

Maybe he was worried about the mission and the revelations Aphra had told them right before the ball? The scientist had analyzed most of the samples and had proof now that the captives had been poisoned with a very expensive but effective substance. Besides the poison, Aphra could determine particles of the gun powder that had been under the fingernails of the murdered man and woman. That was even more frightening than the poison. De Sardet was sure that this gun powder was the “gift” Lady Drummond hat talked about in her letters. If she could just figure out what Lord Chalon had planned to do with it, De Sardet thought. Every instinct screamed at her that it would be horrible. And where was this gift now?

Petrus’ remark did not sit well either that the assassins could take down her and the Prince in one sweep this evening. The companions had discussed the subject at length. Taking the risk or baiting the assassins into action? De Sardet had decided that this was the time for action. Hiding was over now.

Therefore, she didn’t wear an elaborate dress, a mask, or a fashionable hairstyle. Instead, she wore her usual coat, her hair in a braid, and her weapons in the holster or respectively the sheaths at her hips. The only time Kurt had really looked at her with an expression of approval was seeing her in her familiar gear this evening.

De Sardet nipped at her drink, trying to ignore the stares of the attendees, and glanced at Kurt. He stood nearby but was lost in thought. Her gaze went to her other companions. Vasco and Siora had joined them at the ball, a good distraction for everyone. A crowd of women and men had built around the Naut captain. She almost felt pity for him. Siora, however, received curious glances but nobody approached her. Petrus was mingling with the crowd and was in his element. Aphra was chatting with some admiring men. She had dressed-up again.

De Sardet felt restless. She knew that something would happen this evening. They had told the Prince about the test results of the samples and had advised him to take precautions and set up double security. He had agreed on that and De Sardet was still very worried. 

She looked over to the large windows. Some of them were indeed double doors leading to the great balcony beyond. Her gaze caught a shadow outside, creeping on the balcony. She startled and nearly dropped her glass. Immediately, Kurt turned to her. 

“What is it?”, he asked.

“Someone is outside. And it’s none of the noble guests.” She touched the rapier on her side, Kurt did as well. They signaled the others that trouble was on its way. De Sardet approached one of the windows aka double doors. Before she could touch the doorknob, a loud boom shook the entire room. She fell to her knees. Glass broke and sharp splinters rained on the screaming guests. Debris fell from the wall and ceiling. The agitated crowd began to move towards the great gates to exit the ballroom.

Kurt, who had been right behind her, grabbed her arm and dragged her to her feet. “Green Blood! Are you wounded?!”

She quickly shook her head: “No, but we have to look what’s going on!”

“You stay here! We can’t afford to lose you!”, he commanded. “You are too valuable!”

“And you are not?”, she demanded to know.

“Not for Sérène, the Congregation or this Continent”, said Kurt. His seriousness staggered her. He let go of her arm and turned towards the doors. He seemed to totally ignore the other guests and attendees who tried to run for the great exit that was in the opposite direction. 

De Sardet searched for the others and discovered Vasco in the crowd who tried to help some injured woman. She could not see Aphra, Siora, or Petrus, but hoped they were okay. Dust was clouding the room and glass lay on the once polished marble floor. She made her way to the corner where she believed that the explosion had taken place. There had to be more injured and wounded people who needed help. 

Someone grabbed her arm and she instantly went into defensive mode. Then she recognized Aphra’s voice: “Where is Kurt?” Aphra’s face looked grim with the frown and the dust on it.

“He wanted to look outside.”

“Not a good idea. The balcony could collapse at any moment. I guess this explosion was our so-called ‘gift’. Gun powder is unpredictable when it’s used in this form. We have to evacuate this place and get outside.”

De Sardet felt panic rising but reigned it in immediately. No time to scream and shatter. She had to fetch Kurt. She ran to the doors, jumping outside and calling for him. Glass splinters, chips of stone, and dust were lying everywhere on the balcony. 

Kurt turned to her and she called: “Don’t go further! The balcony isn’t safe!” That was the moment when a part of the balustrade gave way and crumbled towards the ground. Kurt sensed the danger and sprinted to the doors. Cracks and chinks built, and more parts of the balcony gave way. 

Kurt jumped inside and they watched how the majestic marble balcony collapsed into a heap of dust and broken stone. 

“We have to get the people out of here”, said De Sardet. Kurt nodded briefly and they tried to guide the injured and confused people outside with the help of Vasco and Aphra. 

Suddenly, an even louder explosion boomed, shaking the floor and the walls. With horror, De Sardet realized that the explosion had come from the great double doors where all the people tried to escape. She instantly knew what they would find at the door. This was a well-thought-out plan to cause as much damage as possible, regardless of life and people. 

“This is bad”, Kurt said. “We have to find Petrus and Siora!” 

“No”, De Sardet said numbly. “We have to go to the Prince!” The perverse plan of the assassins unfolded in front of her eyes. The first explosion had been weak, only rattling them, raising confusion and panic, and creating minor injuries. Then all the attendees ran for the obvious exit to escape. That had been predictable. Very predictable. The assassins had used it to their advantage and had triggered another, greater, far more deadly explosion. And all the guards would be sent there. De Sardet shuddered. She tried to remember when she had last seen Lord Chalon. She was certain that she had not seen him running for the exit. Of course, he was in on the plan and would search for an alternative escape. Or would make another attempt to kill her uncle.

“All guards will be called for help. They assume that we will help as well and stay here. In the meantime, the way to the throne and my uncle is clear.”

Kurt stared at her with dawning comprehension. “Shit!”

“Yes”, she admitted. She called to Aphra and Vasco. “You two. Can you stay here and help the others?”

Vasco nodded and Aphra said: “Be careful. These assassins are ruthless.” 

De Sardet nodded, turned, and ran for the far smaller exit, meant for the servants at the back of the room, with Kurt on her heels. 

\-------------------

To De Sardet’s dismay she saw no guards in front of the double doors leading to the Prince’s rooms. The plan of the assassins had been effective. Surely, the Prince had sent most of his guards to the ballroom to help the wounded and injured and to clear the chaos. 

She released her gun and Kurt drew his sword. They didn’t wait but sprang into the room. Not too soon. Three Coin Guards and Petrus were engaged in a fight with five assailants, trying to defend the Prince who was looking pale and ill. De Sardet was relieved to see Petrus and the Prince alive, but was worried that the attackers had come so far.

De Sardet aimed and fired, taking one of the five attackers down. With a short war cry, Kurt jumped right into the fight and knocked one man to the floor. Luckily, the others were quickly overwhelmed. Three were dead, but two were still breathing and conscious but showed no resistance. De Sardet said: “We should lock them up for later interrogation. Kurt, will you go with the guards?”

Kurt looked serious and said in a low voice: “If you insist, I will do so. But I would rather like to stay by your side.”

De Sardet wanted to give him a pert answer, only there was this serious expression on his face... “Okay, stay with me. Petrus, would you go?”

Petrus nodded. “Yes. But then only you and Kurt will guard the Prince….”

“Yes, that’s a problem.” She turned to her uncle who had been silent until now. He seemed almost in shock and looking sick as if the Malichor had suddenly struck. “Uncle, we have to bring you to a safe place. Where are all the other guards?”

Her uncle looked from the fallen attackers to her. “I sent them away to the ballroom. Now, I see how stupid that was.”

“Yes”, said De Sardet shortly. “We go at once!”

While Petrus and the three guards took care of the captives, she, Kurt, and the Prince went to the narrow floor behind the throne room that led to the Prince’s private office.

“How save is this room?” asked Kurt and studied the door. 

The Prince, who was still looking ill, said: “As there were so many attempts to kill me in the last years, I’ve reinforced this door. In fact, it might be even stronger than the door to the Palace itself. And I have other defensive measures… Nobody can come in here.”

Kurt arched both eyebrows. “Okay, and there is no other way inside?”

De Sardet frowned. This felt a little like a trap. But the heavy bolt on the door and the door itself looked very solid, stabilized with iron and far sturdier than any other door she had ever seen inside a house. But could they really leave the Prince behind?

As if reading her thoughts, the Prince said: “You have to go and reign in the chaos.”

“I don’t like it, but I fear you’re right”, De Sardet said. 

The Prince nodded. De Sardet sighed. There was no other choice, so they left, hearing the thudding of the bolt closing the door.

\---------------------

Outside the room, Kurt turned towards De Sardet. The attacks worried him as this was no longer a silent attempt to assassinate the Prince, but an open coup. It reminded him of the one in New Sérène he would rather forget but could not. He really hoped that this time the Coin Guard wasn’t involved.

“What now?”, he said. 

“We have to find Lord Chalon – there might be a third attack. He knows that the Prince isn’t dead.”

Kurt summarized their options. “Lord Chalon will not dirty his hands but will keep in hiding until everything is over. I guess, we have no luck in finding him. And if I would attack this place, I would choose the west entrance. Narrow, easy to observe, no escape. The main gate is too obvious and there might be still some guards left.” 

Without further discussion they raced towards the west gate. In fact, the word “gate” was exaggerating the fact that there was only a single wooden door. And now, not even a guard kept watching over the narrow bridge that led over the small river running alongside the west wing of the palace. In former war times, the river had been a moat meant for defensive reasons. Now, the west gate was an easy gateway for any enemy. Why none of the guards on duty had thought about it was beyond Kurt.

As soon as they reached the bridge an arrow sailed past their heads. Kurt cursed and threw himself down, taking Elenor with him. His heartbeat was thundering in his ears, his breath coming in shocked puffs. The enemy was already here, waiting. They had no backup and they had no idea how many attackers were there. Kurt’s thoughts raced in his head, weighing every option. 

He looked to Elenor who was lying beside him, sheltered by the massive stone railing of the bridge. She was safe for now, but how long? How could he bring her to safety and secure this gate at the same time?

“You will go back inside”, he murmured. 

At once, he saw anger rising in her eyes. “No, I won’t!”, she hissed. 

He grabbed her by the collar, his own anger rising. “No time for discussion. You are the only heir to Sérène’s throne! You have to go back inside, secure the gate and call for support!”, he barked.

She tore herself loose. “And leave you here? Alone?!”, she asked flabbergasted. “We go together!”

“The enemy is already here. If they pass this gate, the fight is over. And besides, it was a single arrow. So, there can’t be so many enemies or they would have sent a full volley of arrows.”

“Then we will defeat them together!”, she said and straightened, intending to go towards the other side of the bridge.

“No, you won’t”, he said, his heart trying to leap free in his chest, for fear of losing her. This was no option at all. The Prince, the Royal Palace, whole Sérène could go down - but not her. Never her. He would see to it even if this was the last thing he would do.

He held onto her arm and she tried to free herself. A short, ruthless fight broke out between them until he used his whole weight to press her to the railing. A shout came from the other side of the bridge and another arrow scraped along the railing near their heads. 

“Let me go”, De Sardet said sharply. 

But he shook his head. “When you were young, I had to watch over you, keeping you safe. Then when you were the legate I had to fight by your side, never knowing if you – _we_ – would make it. Then I had to watch you killing Constantin and could do nothing. I let you find your heritage and went back here. I thought I would never see you again. But you came here, showing me everything I can’t have…”

De Sardet’s face went white but the stubborn gleam in her eyes was still there. “We have to fight together! Don’t you understand?! You are my _minundhanem_!”

He reared back but kept his hold on her. The concept of _minundhanems_ might be foreign to him before his journey to Teer Fradee but he had a very clear idea what Elenor meant. Now he understood Petrus’ earlier remark. And he had not forgotten the one evening where Siora had told him about the binding between _minundhanems_.

He shook his head again, not sure if he wanted to deny Elenor’s words or if he just couldn’t believe them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw four men advancing the bridge. De Sardet saw them as well. “Please, let me go and we fight them together!”, she pleaded with him. 

“If I lose you now, everything I have done would be meaningless. My whole life would be meaningless.” And that was the whole truth. Without her, he would be meaningless, only a dark, empty shell with an empty life waiting for him.

De Sardet tried to break free and then went slack in his grip, desperation filling her eyes. “Kurt! No!”

He thought no further, hoisted her over the railing and threw her in the small river below. Her shout was full of surprise and anger. The water wasn’t too deep and the current very slow so she had a good chance to come out of the river one or two miles further down. 

Hoping, that she hadn’t hit her head during the fall, he forced his full attention towards the upcoming fight, drawing his sword. He would not go down without a fight, even if all odds were against him. 

He receded back, taking shelter behind one of the pillars at the foot of the bridge. He glanced at the four advancing attackers. They had drawn their own weapons and one of them was looking over the railing, searching for De Sardet. Obviously, there was nothing to look for.

The excitement and the adrenalin hit hard and urged Kurt to attack the men at once. But he waited, knowing that he had to keep his cool and had to save some of his energy. His aim was to impede the attack as long as possible and kill as many enemies as possible. Maybe, De Sardet could warn the guards and they had a chance to hold the west gate. The four men were only the vanguard. He could see more movement in the shadows beyond the bridge. 

\---------------------

De Sardet had seen the despair and hopelessness in Kurt’s face. She knew he would use a dirty trick to hinder her from joining the fight. But she had been not prepared that he would throw her in the river. 

Instinct and training had called to her and she had ducked her head while falling. Regardless, the water surface hit her hard and for a moment all breath left her lungs. With a silent scream on her lips, she gulped water and sputtered it out again. Then her feet dragged over the ground and she pushed up. Her arms were flailing the water until her head broke through the surface and she gasped for air. Her legs trod the water heavily.

Desperately she looked around. She was already quite a distance away from the bridge. It was dark and the men on the bridge were small black blotches. She couldn’t spot Kurt. He must have taken cover – or at least she hoped so. 

She had to get back on land and help him! The river wasn’t deep or very dangerous. But her wet clothes and weapons were heavy, almost dragging her under the surface again. In only a few seconds the current had carried her even further away.

With all her might she pushed until she had the feeling to get some foot under her. The bank came nearer and nearer. She grabbed for the stones that fortified the bank. The muscles in her arms were straining with effort but she hauled herself out of the river, crawling to the land. She felt very cold and wet all but had not much time to rest. She stumbled to her feet and began running towards the small bridge.

In the dark shadows of the night she could hear shouts and the clang of arms. This couldn’t be from the few men on the bridge. That sounded like a far greater fight and she glimpsed several men and women with the Coin Guard uniform. What was going on here? 

She really hoped she wasn’t too late to make a difference and save Kurt!

\---------------------

The teenage boy of fifteen was shocked by all the violence, angry shouts, and the spraying blood. Men and women were fighting on the streets behind the palace. The boy couldn’t think of tomorrow and the punishment he would get. Now he was in the middle of a fight. There was not even time to feel fear or panic. He just let routine take over and help him to get through the fight.

And all of this was his fault!

No one had noticed him when he had followed Major Kurt from the barracks to the townhouse of this strange lady that had visited yesterday. She seemed suspicious as she had such a deep impact on the calm and seasoned Major.

Then he had watched this lady and the Major entering the carriage and driving to the palace. But the woman was no longer a lady, but a warrior herself! And she had an odd mark on her face he had never seen before on any person. This was like some backward metamorphosis from butterfly to caterpillar.

At the palace he had watched from afar. Of course, he couldn’t go in there. Then it got even stranger when he noticed two dark figures climbing up to the large balcony. When the whole balcony exploded he had been frozen.

Then it dawned on him that this was an attack and that the palace wasn’t prepared for it. Cries of fear, shock, and confusion were heard.

He didn’t hesitate and took off, running as fast as he could. He had to seek help no matter the consequences for himself. He had abandoned his post and this meant a dishonorable discharge in the life of a soldier. Thanks to the Enlightened he had found Captain Gabrielle and had told her from the attack. She didn’t question him further but went straight to the Commander. 

Then all was a blur when several regiments were bursting into action, readying for a fight and going towards the Royal Palace. He was one of them.

What he didn’t know was that his little act of disobedience made all the difference, a difference that prevented the assassination of the Prince and saved whole Sérène… and a woman and a man.

\------------------

Kurt was tired. What people didn’t know was that most fights didn’t take long. It was a sprint, not a marathon. And anyone would get tired soon by fighting in full armor and with full force. And facing four opponents.

Kurt had killed one of the men and had severely wounded a second one. But he couldn’t defeat every one of them. They were all seasoned fighters. They had hit him several times and he felt the bruises and cuts. Nothing too deep yet. His breath was rasping in his lungs and his arms were heavy. In contrast, the two remaining opponents looked fresh.

One of them, a tall man with a short beard, smirked and said: “You know, we will beat you. I will be happy to smash your head! What’s then with the hero of Sérène!?” 

Kurt shouldn’t be too surprised that even a hired thug new him. He snorted and said: “Com'n, bring it!”

“You’ll die!” With these words the man attacked, viciously slashing at Kurt’s soft stomach. The other man came at him from the left side and Kurt had to be quick to parry the hit.

In the distance he could hear more shouts and fights. So, there were finally more guards at joining the combat.

Another attack, another parry. He became slower and slower. Then he wasn’t quick enough. The sword of the bearded man hit him in the upper arm, cutting so deep that he lost all feeling there and his sword fell out of his hand. 

He sprang back but they were coming after him. The next blow hit him in the stomach and then in his rips. He felt something bursting in him. Dark, warm blood welled out, soaking his clothes.

Now not only his arm but his whole body felt numb. “ _That’s my end_ ”, he thought. He was ready for a long time that death would get him in a fight. He didn’t resist but embraced it. 

He stumbled against the railing and fell to his knees. He slipped slowly to the ground and his vision went dark. There were muted cries and shots that came nearer and nearer.

Then he heard the voice of Elenor saying his name: “Kurt! No, Kurt!”

He couldn’t answer, he felt like drowning in dark water and his body went cold. 

Then there was this warm, familiar, sweet, caring presence of Elenor. This presence filled his whole body, his heart, and soul. He could not help himself but reached out to it with his every being, welcoming it.

Then everything went dark and quiet. 


	12. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De Sardet negotiates her future with the Prince d'Orsay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is - the next chapter. It feels a little bit off, but I don't have time to rewrite it. Let me know what you think, I would love to heart it :-)

Elenor had fought alongside the other Coin Guard members until they reached the hard-fought bridge. Two men were attacking Kurt and it was obvious that he was tired and getting clumsy. Her heart leaped in her chest when she saw the final blow taking him down. 

A scream tore out of her but the sound was swallowed up by the battle noise. Excitement and anger gave her strength and she hurried to help him. Other Coin Guards were following her. The two attackers had no chance. 

And still she feared she was too late when she knelt beside Kurt’s lifeless body. Elenor’s hands began to shake as she examined him. He was slumped against the bridge railing and blood was welling up from a deep wound near his heart. His face was ashen grey, and his chest was barely rising. He seemed unconscious. 

She summoned her healing power and poured it into Kurt. With her inner eye she could sense the destruction inside Kurt’s body. There was lacerated flesh, slitted blood vessels, and broken bones. It was a severe wound and would be soon a deadly wound if she couldn’t stop the blood flow. A difficult task for someone who had only mere months in healing experience. With all her might she imagined intact veins, healed bones, and knitted flesh.

What would she do if she couldn’t heal him? Her healing power was broken, tarnished and she had failed before. His eyes were still closed, and his dark eyelashes were a stark contrast to his pasty face. If she failed now she would never forgive herself. Hadn’t she been so stubborn, stupid, anxious, nothing of this would’ve happened. And Kurt paid the prize. The one man who deserved better, who deserved her love. He had fought for her so long and had been loyal all those years, no matter what. No, she couldn’t think about failing him - she had to save him! She concentrated on the healing and banished all negative thoughts.

She thought of all the times he had given her his rare compliments, his even rarer smiles, his somber look when he talked about the Coin Guard, his gaze full of affection. What she had denied for so long – his love – had been so obvious in the last few days. To lose him would mean her destruction.

She imagined her feelings for him like a bright, warm light, a glow that filled her from head to toe. She sent this glowing energy towards Kurt. It felt like a sluggish current that flowed from her to him. She desperately wished him healthy, healed, and awake. 

Elenor was blind to her surroundings until Siora, Aphra and Vasco were running towards her. They looked very worried when they noticed Kurt’s condition.

“Please, Siora – help me!”, whispered Elenor. She was exhausted but kept her connection with Kurt, sharing her energy, drowning it all into him.

Immediately, Siora knelt by her side, putting her hands over Kurt’s chest, right next to the severe wound. Then she helped Elenor to direct her power where it was most needed. They did everything they could to still the blood flow and – after long moments - Kurt’s condition seemed to get slightly better. Elenor sighed relieved.

Long moments later – Elenor had lost her sense of time – Siora straightened and said: “He seems stable. Maybe, we can move him now.”

Elenor nodded and stood up. That’s when exhaustion hit, and her sudden weak knees stumbled. 

“Careful”, Vasco steadied her. 

Siora looked up. “ _Carrants,_ you have overexerted yourself!”

“We will bring you and Kurt inside the palace”, said Vasco. Elenor gave a short nod. She was not sure if she could walk on her own two feet. She felt light-headed, dizzy, and drained, and still worried for Kurt’s life. But she let Vasco and Aphra guiding her inside the Palace. Several Coin Guards followed her, carrying Kurt’s still body.

\-----------------------

It was early morning and the sun slowly crept over the roofs, giving little warmth for the few people that were busy on the streets of Sérène. 

Elenor was in her old room in the palace and slept an unruly sleep in a cushioned chair next to Kurt’s bed – that was indeed her old bed. Until the crackling of the logs in the fireplace woke her with a start. She trembled a little in the cold morning air as she had only a thin blanket swept around her body. 

Her first thought went to Kurt and she bent over his pale and unconscious face. She was relieved that his breathing sounded less strained and that the wound over his heart was closed. Elenor swallowed the hard lump of fear and relief down her throat. She carefully touched the ragged, fresh scar on Kurt’s chest, and then the fine tendrils of a binding mark which spread around the wound.

By healing him and sealing the bond as _minundhanem_ she had somehow given him the mark. She traced the lines with her fingers. They meant that she and Kurt were forever bound to each other. There was no way back, Siora had told her. Except for death.

Would Kurt be angry when he woke up? She had taken the decision out of his hands – like so many others that had commanded his life. She had never wanted it to turn out this way and not giving him any choice. She bit her lip to stop the trembling and to get herself in check.

Soon, she would have to talk to her uncle and the others. When they had arrived in the palace last night the Coin Guards had secured the palace and had arrested every attacker that was still walking on two legs. But Lord Chalon and his conspirers were nowhere to be found. So, there was an extensive search in the palace and the streets. 

To be honest, she didn’t care what happened to Lord Chalon or the others. She and her companions had done their part – and even more when she looked at Kurt – now, it was the Prince’s task to sort everything out. He had all the numbers, the power, and the people. She was so tired of it, so fed up that others paid the price for the mistakes of the rich and powerful. 

If she could do so, she would have left Sérène right this day and never look back again. Well, she couldn’t go without thinking about Kurt first. She sighed and rubbed her still tired eyes.

Then she heard a soft knock on the door and Siora entered the room. Her first glance was for Kurt, then she looked at Elenor. “How is he?”

“Breathing”, said Elenor and added. “Alive. And I couldn’t have done it without you.” She shuddered again when she thought of the terrible minutes on the bridge when they did everything to rescue Kurt.

Siora came near and did a short examination of Kurt’s wound. “This looks good. No remaining damage. You did really well by healing him!”

“And I bound him to me without his agreement. What will he think of me?!” Elenor stroked through her hair in frustration. 

Siora made a calming gesture. “He will be grateful that you saved his life. Come now. Your uncle wants to see you. I guess, they’ve found the conspirers.”

Elenor straightened the blanket over Kurt’s chest and brushed a strand of black hair away from his face.

Siora touched her arm. “You can go. Nothing will happen to him, I promise you.” She settled in the cushioned chair Elenor had abandoned.

Eleanor left the room. Her heart stayed with Kurt.

\-----------------------

While De Sardet’s walked through the palace, she saw signs of destruction everywhere. Some of the attackers had managed to breach the defense at the main gate but hadn’t killed many people.

Apart from that the palace was very quiet. She saw only a few servants and no court people. The Prince must’ve taken precautions to catch every traitor.

Even the throne room was vacated. Elenor went right to the Prince’s office. This time, there stood four guards. They recognized her right away. Nevertheless, one of them knocked at the office door and announced her before she was allowed to enter. 

The Prince was all alone. He still looked shaken and pale when he greeted her. “Elenor, I’m glad, you’re well!”

She folded her arms. “You wanted to see me, Your Highness?” 

“Yes, I wanted to tell you we have found Lord Chalon and his conspirers. They will be interrogated today. And thanks to your friend’s investigation we have every evidence needed to put them on trial. Tomorrow.”

“Good and not too soon”, she said. She wasn’t in the mood to do small talk.

“And I am planning a ceremony to celebrate the heroes who prevented this attack. That means, you and your companions.”

Her first reaction was to deny it, then she thought about Kurt. He deserved to be honored as a hero. If anyone should hold that title, it was him. But he deserved more.

“About that…”, she considered her next words: “I don’t need the ceremony and I think, my friends don’t care. But Major Kurt saved not only my life but yours as well. I want him to have a choice in life. A retirement that allows him to do anything he wants after he recovers.” She looked the Prince straight in the eyes.

The Prince leaned back in his chair. “Then the rumors are true – you have a relationship with that man?” He didn’t sound pleased. Well, she wasn’t here to please him.

“ _That man_ saved your life, by the way. And my life more times than I can count. He is more worthy than any suitor you can choose among the noble heirs on this whole continent. Just because he is not noble does not mean that he is unworthy. Quite the contrary, he really is a hero and gentleman.” 

The Prince stared her down. “The court will never accept him. Never. Even a relationship with some Major of the Coin Guard will be frowned upon.”

“I don’t care. Those court people have done nothing for me and nothing for Sérène, just taking, taking, taking everything. Greedy, selfish, corrupt. You know that’s the real reason for the Malichor. I will not give them an inch of me!”

There was a long silence until the Prince said: “I still need an heir…”

“But it won’t be me.”

“Is this your final answer?”, the Prince asked. There might be some disappointment in his voice but he was so skilled in hiding his true feelings that she wasn’t sure.

“Yes, it is my final answer. Even if I wanted it, I can’t be your heir.” She didn’t want to share her private life and she didn’t need her uncle's approval of her relationship with Kurt, but he needed an explanation. “In healing Kurt I’ve sealed our bond as _minundhanems_.”

Now she saw genuine surprise in her uncle’s face. Slowly, he nodded. “I see.” Then he raised his chin. ”But everything comes with a price – even for a hero of Sérène.”

De Sardet narrowed her eyes. Her uncle was still bargaining, after all that happened this night? “So it is my freedom against his freedom?”

“If you want to have another choice in life for him…”

That was the moment when Elenor turned around, fuming with anger and resentment. She would not give in to her uncle’s attempted extortion. If he would not concede to her wishes she would find another way. “You know what?”, she said, ”Of everyone I’ve met with the Malichor it seems to me you deserve it the most.” With these last words, she walked out of the office and slammed the door behind her.

\-----------------------

He was slowly awakening – or more, he was emerging from a very dark, quiet place. “ _Not dead yet_ ”, he assumed. He felt weak but whole. He managed to turn his head on his pillow. Siora sat in a nearby chair. The young woman noticed his opening eyes and came to him.

“Where is Elenor…?”, he croaked out with a dry throat. Of course, his first thoughts besides being alive were for Elenor. 

Siora fetched a cup of water and gave it to him. “Always thinking about her… she is fine and went to the Prince not long ago.” 

Kurt tried to sort out his thoughts that were clouded. If felt like a hangover after a night with too much to drink – not that those nights happened so often in his life. He drank the refreshing water. “Thanks.” He had to clear his throat again. “So, the Prince…?”

“…is alive. And the assassins are under arrest. Nothing to worry about right now, _Major Kurt_. Except for your recovery, understood?”

“Understood.” Kurt nodded and closed his eyes. He had never felt so tired in his whole life.

“To be honest, you really frightened us”, said Siora and there was some strain in her voice.

He opened his eyes again, trying to focus on Siora’s face. Sure, she looked really upset. “Worried about my sorry ass?”

That evoked a far angrier look in Siora’s eyes. “You… _renaigse_ … idiot! Of course, we were worried. Elenor… she….”, Siora closed her mouth.

“What’s with Elenor?”, he asked a little bit alarmed.

“She gave everything, nearly drowning her own energy to save you… and for a long time we didn’t know if that was even enough”, Siora finished. Her voice shook.

Kurt had to swallow. “I’m sorry, pretty flower.”

Siora took a long breath to get her feelings under control. “Did she tell you?”

Kurt blinked confused. “Tell me what…?”

Siora bent forward and just pulled the blanket from his upper body to reveal a new ragged scar. This was not the surprising part but the thin tendrils that emanated from it. He touched the marking – it felt a little bit rough under his fingers.

“What’s that? A binding mark?”, he asked astounded. There was a very vague idea of the moment when Elenor had told him that they were _minundhanems_ before he had thrown her into the river.

Siora simply said: “Yes.”.

That was the moment Elenor returned to the room. Her eyes got wide with a mix of relief and concern when she saw that Kurt was awake. “Kurt!” Two long steps took her to his bedside. 

“Green Blood”, he managed to get out. His remembrance of yesterday was a confusion of many contradictory feelings. 

Elenor’s hands were terribly shaking when she straightened his blanket. She had a haunted look in her eyes – a sign of too many violent nightmares. He knew those nightmares and many more.

He took one of her hands in his, stopping her movement. Their eyes met and Elenor inhaled sharply. Suddenly, tears popped into her eyes. “What would happen to me if you were gone?”, she nearly choked on the last words.

Kurt – who still held her hand – tugged her towards him until she sat beside him. Siora quietly left the room. 

Kurt took Elenor’s hand and laid it on his wound, exactly where the fine tendrils of the binding mark could be seen. Immediately, he felt a warm current flowing through his body. “So, tell me what it means.”

A tremble took Elenor’s body. Nevertheless, she explained: “That you are my _minundhanem_. My soulmate. Nothing can server this bond, except death. Then you will slowly wither away if you are the remaining half of _minundhanems_.”

Kurt closed his eyes. How he had longed to hear that he was hers. Of course, the circumstances could be much better.

“Kurt?”, there was so much anxiety in Elenor’s voice that he had to open his eyes again even if his eyelids felt so heavy from fatigue. 

“Yes, Green Blood…?”

Her hand was still on his chest where his heart was beating against her palm, beating only for her. “Are you angry?”, she asked in a small voice.

This took him by surprise and a short laugh burst out of him. “Angry?! Why?”

Her fingers traced the binding lines, tickling and soothing him at the same time. “Because I didn’t let you choose for yourself.”

“And you? Are you angry because I took the choice out of your hands – at the bridge?”, he replied. He could only think of a few things that Elenor could do that would anger him. Being her soulmate was not among them. That made him happy beyond anything else. And they were both still alive. Yesterday, this seemed to be impossible – being happy, being with Elenor, and being alive. A slow, secretive smile crept on his face. 

Until she took a stern look at him: “You bet on it! You shouldn’t always act like a hero, you stupid man!”, she said harshly. 

Kurt’s eyebrows rose. “What? That’s your gratitude?”

“Gratitude?! We could have fought them together!”, she said angrily. 

Kurt shook his head. “And died together? I don’t think so. They would have sent more attackers onto the bridge…”

“When I found you on the bridge you had a hole in your body!” That’s when her trembling started again. He still felt very weak but he managed to tug her into his arms so that her head rested on his shoulder. For many minutes, they stayed like this, embracing and feeling the heartbeat of each other. He was glad for this second chance but there were still many questions left. “ _But maybe, we don’t have to answer them today…_ ”, he thought wearily.

When Elenor raised her head, the neckline of her shirt gaped apart. That’s when he saw the change on her body: The mark on her left cheek had spread down to her body. The dark tendrils meandered over the left collar bone and nestled around the curve of her breasts. Without thinking, he grabbed her neckline and pulled it further apart to see the whole mark. 

Elenor blushed and tried to close the shirt.

“Still hidin’ from me, Green Blood? I’ve enough marks and scars myself. I love you anyway.”

“So, you’re not angry with me?”, she whispered.

Kurt cupped her nape, stroking her soft skin with his thump. “Angry because you are mine now forever? Never!” 

She looked into his eyes. He felt as if she could see right through to his heart, the one thing he had guarded so well all those years. But his defense was low, and the walls were broken down. “I know, why you fought those men alone”, she said. “You thought, we couldn’t be together. I will not let that happen. And I don’t care what my uncle has to say about that.”

Yes, ending his life in a fight had seemed like a reasonable idea yesterday – a far better thought than living a miserable, lonely life without her. But he had survived, and fate wanted a second chance for him. Damn, now he was almost choking on his own feelings. 

Kurt took a deep breath. There were far better things to do than worry. He pulled Elenor down for a kiss, enjoying her soft, yielding lips. And oddly enough, he felt a warm, tingly feeling starting from the marks on his chest. He only stopped with the gentle, slow kisses, because he noticed how sleep reached its powerful fingers at him. 

She sensed his tiredness and straightened up. “I should let you sleep.”

“Unfortunately, yes”, he said. His eyes closed. He felt how she caressed his cheek then sleep took him away.

\-----------------------

When Elenor left the room for a second time she saw Siora waiting outside in the anteroom of Elenor’s apartment.

“You know what the binding marks mean for both of you?”, Siora asked.

Elenor nodded. “I know and I told him. But there is still the problem with the successor of the house d’Orsay when the Prince dies.” Her anger rose when she thought about the Prince’s reaction after her request. “I won’t be this successor.” Even if the Prince would die of the Malichor today.

Siora folded her arms and wrinkled her forehead. Elenor knew she wouldn’t like the next words of her friend. With a thoughtful look on her face, Siora said: “I believe, you can heal the Prince of the Malichor.”

Elenor reared back as if Siora had slapped her. “What?!”

“You have now completed the bond of _minundhanems_. Your power is no longer tarnished. Don’t you feel it?”

Elenor blinked. Yes, after the healing and completing the bond, she had felt changed but hadn’t questioned it until now. Slowly, she said. “But healing my _minundhanem_ and healing a man I despise are two very different things.”

“Yes, that’s true. You have to overcome those feelings. You have to forgive him.”

“Forgive him!”, Elenor spat the words out. After all those years and all the things, he has done? I doubt that I am able to do that.”

A dark look crossed Siora’s face. “I know how you feel. After my mother’s death, I thought I could never forgive the _renaigse_. But then I realized I couldn’t help my people by holding onto my hatred. And I followed you.”

That was true and very hard to do, Elenor thought. “I have to think about that…” She had to question herself again if she could choose the right and true path.

\-----------------------

Above the city of Sérène the wind was chasing grey clouds. The air was saturated with the smoke of the chimneys. But the air in the royal graveyard was clear and fresh as the place was high above the Royal Palace and the other houses. 

De Sardet sat on the grass between the two graves of Elizabeth de Sardet and Arelwin. She had picked up one of the flowers on Arelwins grave. She realized it was one of those flowers she and Siora had collected one day back in Vedrhais to make the colors for the face paint.

She sighed while twirling the stem of the flower between her fingers. The flower reminded her of Teer Fradee’s forests, meadows, and hills. And of her aunt Slan. Her aunt and her birth mother had never said goodbye to each other, much like Elizabeth and her. And now both her mothers were lying here in the royal graveyard of Sérène. At this moment, Elenor yearned with all her heart to go back to Teer Fradee. 

As Kurt had been far too weak and tired this morning they had not discussed their future together. Did he want to continue his career as Major of the Coin Guard? Could she stay with him here? Or would she long for Teer Fradee all her life? If she couldn’t convince her uncle to give Kurt another option…

Maybe the Prince would give Kurt the new life he deserved when she healed her uncle of the Malichor. A life for a life. At least, she had to try to heal her uncle, if not for herself or Kurt than at least for the people that would suffer if chaos broke in the cities of the continent. And she had to do it for Elizabeth, Arelwin, and Constantin – these three should not have died in vain. 

She had to swallow her pride and go to her uncle. With this decision, she tucked the little yellow flower in her pocket and stood up to go back to the palace.

\-----------------------

Siora was in the garden of the palace. More than once she had said that she felt uncomfortable inside the palace. De Sardet couldn’t blame her. 

“I’m ready now.”

Siora who had examined the many colorful expensive flowers alongside one of the garden walls, looked confused. “Ready for what?”

“To heal the Prince of the Malichor.”

Siora straightened up. “Do you need my help?”

“Yes, but I also need a witness, or two. Petrus and the Prince’s personal attendant. I will not give him a second life without a _reward_.”

The confusion in Siora’s face became even greater. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You will see. Let’s fetch those two and get it over with.” De Sardet was determined to do the healing today. 

They found Petrus in the library of the palace, reading some of the handed-down texts of St. Mattheus. Did he still find comfort in the texts even if he knew now that some of the words must be wrong or had a totally different meaning?, De Sardet wondered. 

Petrus put the book of St. Mattheus back on the shelf. “I’m glad that you are well, my child.” 

“So am I, Petrus. I was not sure if I would see you again.” In fact, De Sardet hadn’t seen Petrus the whole day as she had looked after Kurt while Petrus had interrogated their prisoners.

Petrus gave a short, grave nod. “Neither of us could foresee the outcome of yesterday’s attack. But I guess, you are not here to discuss our well-being?”

“ _Always so clever_ ”, she thought. “Yes, can you do me a favor? It’s a personal and a political matter and I need a witness and someone who understands all the implications.”

There was no hesitation in Petrus’s voice when he said: “What is it?”

“You have to write something for me and then we have to go to the Prince.”

\-----------------------

It took nearly an hour to write everything down – De Sardet didn’t want to make any mistakes. 

In the middle of the writing Petrus looked up and asked: “Are you sure about your decision and the consequences?”

“Yes, more than ever”, De Sardet said.

“It’s bold but it might be the solution Sérène and the continent need”, Petrus agreed. “Very good, my child.”

“You and Sir de Courcillon were good teachers in political matters”, De Sardet said. 

Surprise and pride shone in Petrus eyes. “You honor me.”

After that they finished the two documents rather quickly. One was a political matter, and the other was a matter of the heart. De Sardet put her seal as the heir of the house De Sardet under the text, Petrus added his seal as Cardinal of Thélème. Only the seal of the Royal House was missing – De Sardet intended to have it on the document by the end of this day.

Siora was observing everything with curiosity. Then the three of them went to the prince's private rooms where the personal attendant was already there.

The physician didn’t want to let them pass. “The Prince isn’t well enough to receive any guests.”

De Sardet stood straight. “We are not _guests_. In fact, I want to discuss an urgent matter with my uncle concerning his health – and the future of Sérène.”

The physician’s eyebrows shot up and he blinked at them. “The future of Sérène?”

She nodded. “Yes, we discussed it this morning.” 

“If it’s this urgent, I will let you through. Be careful. He is very weak today.” The man cleared the way.

When De Sardet entered the Prince’s chamber her uncle was in his bed. He looked more ill than ever. His recognition of her entry was sober. With a weak gesture, he beckoned her closer.

De Sardet didn’t hesitate. “I reflected on our discussion this morning, uncle. And I’m here to make a proposal.”

The Prince’s forehead wrinkled but he nodded. “So, tell me, Elenor.”

“I would like you to rather read it”, De Sardet said and handed him the two papers.

None of those present interrupted him while the Prince read the documents in silence. After reading every word – and some of them even twice or thrice – he put the paper down.

The silence stretched for many minutes. De Sardet didn’t make the first move or break it with words.

“This is outrageous… and very clever”, the Prince said finally.

“I have learned a thing or two from you”, De Sardet said.

For once, she saw pride in his eyes. Ten years ago, that would have meant something but today she didn’t care.

“What makes you think I will do this?”, he said and arched a questioning eyebrow.

She glanced at Siora – who nodded encouragingly – then back to her uncle. “Because I can heal you of the Malichor”, she admitted.

Her uncle looked shocked. “Healing me? How?”

His physician who stood behind them moved forward and addressed her: “Pardon me, your Excellency – but what’s your expertise in healing such a disease?”

De Sardet sighed inwardly. The physician might not believe her if she said she would use her healing powers. A more believable explanation would be better: “Siora is a great healer among her people and she has taught me a lot. The healing methods of Teer Fradee have been proven to be effective against the Malichor.” Or at least partly, when she thought of Constantin. She believed now that it wasn’t a matter of healing the body but more a matter of healing the soul. “And I didn’t get the Malichor when one of Dr. Asili’s…. subordinate poisoned me – in contrast to Constantin.”

Hearing his son’s name seemed to darken the Prince’s mind even further. His physician considered her words. He said to the Prince: “Well, it is worth a try. I’m out of any other options and your health gets worse with every day, Your Highness.”

De Sardet could see that her uncle had no hope in this but as ever he disguised his emotions. “Then we should start right away”, he said.

“Not before you agree to all of my requests. I want your word on it – and your name.” She pointed at the two names and seals of her and Petrus. 

Petrus added: “Your Highness if the Congregation should keep its power, you have to move on and compensate some of the imbalance that was responsible for the spread of the Malichor. Establishing a system that will hold for the next centuries.”

“Well, if the Enlightened gives me enough time for this I will do it”, the Prince said and asked for his seal, a pen and ink. De Sardet’s heart beat faster –she was still anxious that he would refuse at the last minute.

She released a silent sigh when she saw the Prince’s name and sigil under the two documents. One document was for the future of Sérène and the continent, the other was for her. Then she nodded towards Siora who had brought some items to help with the healing. Nothing special, just some herbs they would burn to clean the room of disruptive elements. 

“Your native friend?”, the Prince asked the obvious.

“Yes, she will help and guide me. Now, let us begin our work”, said De Sardet. The closer she got to the Prince the more she felt the Malichor in his blood. Without conscious thought, she reached deeper with her healing power. Yes, she could clearly see the sickness that weakened the Prince’s body and turned his blood black. 

She thought that the Prince had taken her birth mother’s life, but she had taken the life of his son. The violence would end here and now. She would leave this room without further resentment. She had to let go of her fear, her pain, her hate, her revenge. She imagined that all these feelings were the black in the Prince’s blood and she wanted to purify it. 

Thus began the healing of the Prince d’Orsay, the ruler of Sérène and the Merchant Congregation.


	13. Minundhanem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rituals and ceremonies...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kudos and lovely comments. This here will be the final chapter and I hope, it fulfills your expectations. Let me know what you think of it :-)

The next day all citizens of Sérène were on their way towards the Great Hall of Ancestors, a huge, pompous building used for ceremonial reasons such as the coronation of the Congregation’s new ruler. 

Word had quickly gone round that the attackers from two nights ago had been found and that their trial and penalty would be publicly executed. And it was whispered that the Prince would make an important announcement. 

Men and women of the Coin Guard in their best uniforms were present on the streets as part of the parade. Trumpeter and drummers would accompany the herald that announced the arrival of the Prince and his entourage. Flags with the insignia of the Congregation of Merchants were everywhere. It was a day to celebrate even if the attack had cost many people their lives. 

De Sardet and her companions would be part of the entourage – if they liked it or not. That was the Prince’s deal with De Sardet. She had dressed up in a very formal attire. Silk and brocade with golden threads, a rapier with gems and golden guard, even her gloves had jewels and gold. Constantin would have loved her outfit: “Don’t pull such a face, cousin! You look dashing in it!” Her grimace in the mirror showed her disdain for this pomp. Nevertheless, she had to go, she thought with a sigh.

There had been no time to talk to Kurt this morning and tell him about her discussion with the Prince. Everything had to be prepared for the ceremony and the trial. There was genuine surprise when she saw all her friends in the entourage in much the same attire as her, except Siora – the lucky girl. Kurt looked splendid in his uniform as always, she noticed. But she still saw a deep exhaustion in the lines of his face. Would he hold out the whole ceremony?, she wondered. His pride would keep him up, she knew. 

Then it was time for them to march behind the herald and the Prince towards the Great Hall of Ancestors. The people in the street were cheering and smiling, a rare sight since the Malichor had spread. If De Sardet’s plan worked out, the lives of the citizen would be changed forever, hopefully for the better.

The Great Hall of Ancestors was decorated with flags, banners and flowers. The herald, the musicians, the Prince and his entourage took their places in the few seats in the front part of the hall. Guards were lining the entrance, the aisle, and the walls. The ordinary citizens had to find room in the back. The great gate was open and outside were even more eager faces. Everyone wanted to have a glimpse at the Prince and the heroes of Teer Fradee.

The Prince stood and walked up the dais. The herald was following him with several documents. The Prince turned and looked at the gathered crowd. He waited for some minutes and then raised his arms to silence the crowd. 

In the light of the still young day he looked strong and healthy, De Sardet noticed. He was completely healed from the Malichor, several doctors had confirmed this morning.

In a powerful voice the Prince said: “Citizens of Sérène, you have endured terrible and dark times. But these times are over now. It is true, that there was an attack on the Palace and an attempt to assassinate me to bring chaos not only to the Congregation but the whole continent. As you can clearly see, they didn’t succeed.” There were a few cheers in the crowd.

He continued: “This could only happen with the intervention of some very brave women and men. We will soon honor them for their courage. But first, let us bring the perpetrators to their just punishment. There is much evidence that all their deeds have been carefully planned a long time ago. You shall hear all of it and then they shall be punished for their crime.”

The herald handed the Prince one of the papers. It was not only a description of the assassination attempts and attacks, but also the entire list of evidence that had led to the uncovering of the entire plot and the conviction of the perpetrators. The sentence for this crime could only be death. The convicts were brought in from a side door at a signal from the Prince. All of them were bound and were led through the hall. The crowd erupted into angry shouts and insults. 

The Prince had to silence the agitated crowd once more. “I feel your anger, believe me. Soon they will meet their end.” He took another document from the hand of the herald. “As I said, this good outcome would not be possible without those brave women and men standing in front of me.” He indicated to De Sardet and her companions to rise from their seats.

Then he read their names in the order of their rank. Of course, De Sardet came first. She ascended the stairs of the dais. Petrus, Kurt, Vasco, Aphra and Siora were following her. Then came the captains, the majors and the Commander of the Coin Guard that had come to the rescue that night. 

“Despite all the circumstances and difficulties and at the risk of her own life, my niece, the Lady De Sardet and the legate of the Congregation of Merchants of New Sérène, has returned to protect me and find the enemies of Sérène. A representative figure of her will be given a place here in the Great Hall of Ancestors to be inspiring for all future generations.” With these words the Prince pinned a medal to De Sardet’s collar. The crowd cheered and hollered. 

When the Prince continued and honored the Commander of the Coin Guard, Petrus, Vasco, Aphra and Siora, De Sardet only half listened.* Then it was time for Kurt’s honoring, and she hold her breath. Would the Prince stay true to his words?

The Prince cast her a brief glance before he took the next document. “Major Kurt, for a long time you serviced as an honorable guardian for my family here in Sérene and on Teer Fradee. During the attack you excelled yourself: You have not hesitated to give your own life to prevent not only the enemy from entering the Palace until the regiments of the Coin Guard arrived but you even ensured my niece’s safety. Therefore, you shall have a full retirement including full wages for the rest of your life and a small portion of land – here in Sérène or on the territory of the Congregation on Teer Fradee.” 

There was utter shock on Kurt’s face. The Prince pinned the medal on his uniform and said in a low voice only the bystanders could hear: “My niece didn’t ask for a personal reward. Instead, she insisted that the one man who holds her heart has a choice in his own future. Choose wisely.” 

Kurt swallowed and stammered. “I will.” 

Then the Prince went on to honor the majors and captains of the Coin Guard, among them Gabrielle.

The first part of the ceremony was over, still the Prince wasn’t done yet. “There is another announcement I have to make. As many of you might have suspected I can confirm: I was infected by the Malichor.” There were gasps and whispers among the crowd. “I can say _was_ as I am healed now. My niece cured me of the terrible illness that has already killed so many. She could only do this by using the power of Teer Fradee.” He cleared his throat. “Alas, the Congregation and the continent are walking a difficult path of distrust, hate, and malevolence. If we want to overcome the Malichor we can no longer follow this path of destruction. Therefore, I announce that the Congregation of Merchants will establish elections within the next ten years to vote for a ruling council that will henceforth steer the fate of Sérène and the Congregation. This will be no easy task, but the time of change has come and we should not hesitate to choose the right path.” First, there were curious glances, hushed whispers and murmured questions. The people did not seem to believe his words. Maybe, they had expected to hear that the Prince would announce De Sardet his next heir. Then the first restrained cheers could be heard, others were following with happy shouts and acclaims until the whole room shook with the noise.

Of course, her uncle had made it look like that all this was his own glorious idea, De Sardet secretly thought. She didn’t really care. Now she could devote herself to other things. Smiling to herself she walked down the dais and left the Great Hall of Ancestors, using the side entrance that would lead to the garden. 

She slowly walked along the small paths of the garden, letting her thoughts wander with no purpose or aim – the first time she could do so since she had set foot on Teer Fradee.

\-----------------------------

To say that Kurt was overwhelmed was an understatement. He held the evidence of the Prince’s declaration in his hand, so he had to believe it: A document that was ensuring his retirement together with a small piece of land, enough to have a good life. His gaze fell on the signature of Elenor De Sardet on the document, right next to the Prince’s signature. This was her idea, giving him not only a new life but a choice as well. She was brave, noble, and generous. He knew, he didn’t deserve her love but he wouldn’t defy the bond – and fate – a second time. 

He looked around for De Sardet and saw her slipping through the side door. He descended the steps, ignoring the cheering crowd. Just before he reached the door Captain Gabrielle stopped him. 

“Congratulations, Kurt”, she said. “What will you do now? Quitting the Coin Guard?”

Kurt looked towards the door and said: “That depends.”

“So, I never had a chance”, said Gabrielle. 

“What do you mean?”, Kurt asked.

“Well, having a relationship with you”, she admitted. 

Kurt blinked in surprise: “I’m sorry, in case I gave you false hope.”

“No, you never did. It was always clear that your heart was already taken. I just didn’t know who the lucky woman was.”

Kurt’s lips lifted in a smile: “I’m the lucky one.”

Gabrielle nodded. “Yes, she seems to be… outstanding. You should make the right choice.”

“That is exactly what I will do.” He got serious. “I wish you all the best, Gabrielle. I’m glad you were my comrade for all those months.”

“Thank you. We will miss you in the barracks.” She took a deep breath, obviously trying to control the heavy feeling of goodbye and nodded towards the door. “Don’t let her wait too long.”

“Maybe we will see each other again”, Kurt said and opened the door, eager to get to his _minundhanem_.

The sun was breaking through the heavy clouds, showering him with warmth and light. He knew exactly what to do next. Everything was so clear now. He swiftly walked towards the lone figure of Elenor that stood some yards away amidst the greenery of the garden.

When she heard his footsteps on the gravel road she turned and greeted him with a broad smile on her lips. He knew that his own eyes spoke volumes of love, gratitude, and amazement. 

“Your Excellency”, he said.

Elenor’s smile became a grin. “Major Kurt?”

“You know, you are the real hero, not me”, he said because it was true.

Elenor shook her head. “You will always be my hero.”

He laughed out loud. “Is that so, your Excellency?”

Now her mischievous smile was replaced by seriousness. “’We are no longer Major and Excellency, Legate and Bodyguard or Princess and Master of Arms. We are equal. Just Kurt and Elenor.” Truer words were never spoken.

“Aye, Elenor. You are right.” He stepped closer and one of his hands tangled in her soft, brown hair, the other pulling her warm, yielding body closer to him. He took er mouth in a passionate kiss and swallowed the soft, surprised moan of her. For once, he didn’t care who could see them here in the garden. Elenor’s fingers caressed his cheeks, seeking the scars there. That was always his undoing. They were both breathing heavily when they ended the kiss.

“What are you doing now?”, she asked.

“Kissin’ you?”, he replied.

She released a breathy laugh. “No, in the future!” Then she bit on her lip. “I mean, will you stay here in Sérène?”

He searched in her face that was showing a mix of hope and fear. “As a Major of the Coin Guard, you mean?” He had already considered this question and knew the answer. “Do you really think I would reject your gift – the choice you gave me? I belong to you and you belong to Teer Fradee”, he said matter-of-factly. “So, I will go back with you to Teer Fradee as soon as you set sail again.”

“But – you shouldn’t just do this for me!”, she objected.

“No, I do this for me”, he replied. “I won’t let you go back to Teer Fradee without me after all of this… “

At these words she closed her eyes, but he had seen the relief. Then she opened them again. There were tears shimmering in them. 

“Are these happy or sad tears”, he teased.

“Happy, of course”, she said. “And Slan, my aunt, will be happy to get to know you. And Siora will be happy and…”

“I get it!”, he said and smiled.

“Slan was the one who asked me about my _minundhanem_. And she said there is a ritual for _minundhanems_ to strengthen the bond and celebrate it with the others. But of course, that’s the way of the Yecht Fradí. There is always the blessing of the Enlightened, if you prefer that and…”, she stopped abruptly.

Kurt was arching his eyebrows: “Are you proposin’ to me?”

A deep red blush crept into Elenor’s face. But then she nodded meekly. 

Kurt’s heart did a little jump. That was too much to process. “I will not believe it until it’s done…”, he said. Fate was a cruel fucker. “No, I really can’t believe it.” He stroked Elenor’s gleaming hair and caressed the mark on her face. When he touched it, he felt a tingly feeling in his chest. Exactly where the new scar and his own binding mark was. He felt Elenor’s love and devotion like a glowing light or a warm current. 

“You can believe it”, she whispered and smiled.

“But I have a request…”, said Kurt. There was someone who also deserved a new choice and a new life.

“Yes?”, Elenor looked at him expectantly.

“There is this young recruit, really honorable and very young. He was the one that alarmed the Coin Guards. His name is Georg.”

Elenor looked surprised: “I didn’t know that.”

“I didn’t know either until Gabrielle told me. He didn’t belong in the Coin Guard but he didn’t let me talk him out of it. I don’t want him to end like… Reiner. Would it be alright if he joins us?”

Elenor’s face brightened. “Yes, of course, he can join us if he wants to!” 

“So, when will we set sail to Teer Fradee?”, Kurt asked.

A cheerful voice interrupted their intimate moment: “If I am the captain of the ship we can go at once.” Vasco approached them and winked. “Sorry to interrupt you but there are several people that want to see you both.” 

Immediately, Kurt let his hand drop. To preserve their roles had become second nature to him. 

De Sardet nodded. “Yes, thanks for telling us.” Then she released a heavy sigh. “I can’t wait to get on this ship to Teer Fradee. And Vasco, I will take you at your word. You will sail us to Teer Fradee as soon as this whole charade is over.”

Vasco did a mocking bow. “It would be an honour, your Excellency!”

\--------------------------

Two days later, a ship left the port of Sérène with the heroes of Teer Fradee on board. All were eager to leave Sérène behind, even if it meant a long journey on the water.

Kurt’s complete recovery took two whole weeks on the ship. Then he talked De Sardet to revive their daily training. At first, she refused. Then she realized that a bored soldier was a grumpy soldier. She agreed to light training sessions.

After that he trained every day with one of his companions – including Georg. As good as the training with Vasco or Siora was, he still preferred De Sardet as sparring partner. It was always like dancing with her, as Siora had noticed so many months before. 

In the evening he loved to stand by Elenor’s side at the railing, watching the waves or the stars in the night sky and just doing nothing. 

And he could hardly wait until the night, when the others went to bed, and he was alone with De Sardet in their cabin. Since he had healed and rebuilt his strength, he enjoyed Elenor’s company to his heart’s content. He was consuming her love, her soft body, her pleasure. And she gave all of herself to him, holding nothing back.

This morning when he had woken very early and Elenor was still fast asleep, he remembered their very first night as lovers. The memory felt like it happened to another man in another life. He had had hopes then and he had hopes today. But now he would make sure to get those hopes fulfilled. He intended to work hard for his future with Elenor. 

And she had been right. He was no longer her bodyguard, not even a Major of the Coin Guard anymore. Now he could make his own plans to get a happy life. If this includes less combat and more craftsmanship, he wouldn’t say no to that. His generous retirement ensured that he could provide for both of them. Not that Elenor would allow that. He was sure that she wanted to be independent of any man. Regarding the boy Georg, he intended to give him a home and a possibility to build a promising future.

Kurt smiled and looked down to Elenor who was cuddled next to him in their narrow bed in the cabin. Her dark brown hair was spread around her peaceful face. He twirled a silky strand of hair around his fingers, enjoying the feeling. Just staring at her filled him with gratitude and love.

He couldn’t wait to confirm their relationship as _minundhanems_ in front of everyone. As Siora had told him, Elenor’s aunt Slan would perform the ritual of _minundhanems_ for them. He had no idea what that included but he saw that it meant everything to Elenor.

Their time on board the ship was like a preparation for this day. A dream that would become reality in only a few days. 

\--------------------------

It was almost dawn and the sun was touching the horizon. Soft colors were painting the sky in velvety yellow, purple and dark blue. A few stars were already blinking above the mountain of _Anemhaid_.

One man and one woman were slowly walking hand in hand along a narrow path. Soft drums were beating to the rhythm of their hearts. They walked towards the sacred fountains of the Yecht Fradí near the village of Vedrhais. The bath was meant to clean the body before the ritual of _minundhanems_ and to prepare the mind for the coming union.** 

The two people who wanted to become one as _minundhanems_ were meant to wash each other during the bath, not necessarily in a sexual but more in a caring way. They should come clear with everything that might stood between them. As Elenor and Kurt had had amble time to talk during their voyage from Sérène to Teer Fradee, they were mostly quiet during their bath. For the first time they were in real harmony, just a woman and a man that were finally coming together. 

Kurt silently enjoyed Elenor’s careful hands that were washing him all over. When she reached his back where the cruelest scars were, he closed his eyes and let her wash away all the awful memories. They should have no power over him and Elenor and their future. When she reached his chest, the binding mark burned, like fuel for his desire. She washed even lower and his arousal burned hotter. He didn’t hide his reaction from her. She smiled approvingly while she carefully washed his hard cock. He couldn’t help the little jump his cock gave by having her loving hands on him but he stayed still. They would have all night to go further. 

Then it was Kurt’s time to wash her. He started with her shoulders, easing the tension from her tight muscles, and stroking down her slender back. She shivered in delight. His hands went up to her arms and then down to her chest, caressing the curves of her breasts and over her tight nipples. He was in no rush – quite the opposite, he enjoyed her body in his arms with her soft skin and slender, but also muscular frame. His fingers washed her flat stomach. He remembered their talk about children, and he had a sudden vision where he saw her with a rounder stomach. It was his turn to smile.

When they were finished, they both dressed in formal, festive clothes of the Yecht Fradí and went back to the village, where their friends were waiting. Everyone was there and was full of expectations when they approached the fairground of the village: Siora and her sister Eseld, Elenor’s aunt Slan, Vasco and Aphra, Petrus and Sir de Courcillon, Sieglinde and the young Georg and the other inhabitants of the village. They were all smiling.

Slan beckoned them closer into the middle of the celebrating people that were standing in a wide stone cirle. Fires were ignited in several places and smoke drifted up to the darkening sky. Slan embraced Elenor, then Kurt. She looked into Kurt’s eyes.

“I’m so glad that Elenor came back with you and that you answered the call of _minundhanems_. You are the right choice for my niece and I’m looking forward to you being a part of our family.”

Kurt gave her a broad smile: “Thank you for your kind words. Nothing could make me happier than being Elenor’s _minundhanem_. And I am grateful that you were such a good teacher to Elenor. Or we might not be standing here.”

“Yes, that is true”, Slan admitted. She turned towards Elenor. “My dear niece, you are finally at home. And you came back with your beloved. I’m so happy for you.”

Elenor’s smile was a little bit watery. “So am I.”

Slan squeezed her hands. Then she looked towards the waiting crowd and said: “We are here to celebrate the union of Elenor and Kurt as they come to me as _minundhanems_. They ask for the blessing of _En on mil frichtimen_.”

The crowd was cheering. Slan enlightened the dry branches in the middle of the stone circle to a blazing fire. Usually, after lighting the fire, it was time for the ritual painting. Neither Elenor nor Kurt wanted to have color on their faces during their consummation night. Slan had suggested to use a colorless oil to imitate the painting. 

She started with Elenor as her niece was more accustomed to it, and drew the symbols on Elenor’s brow that represented a long and happy life. She went on to write the symbols for a fruitful, loving relationship as _minundhanem_ on her upper chest. Then it was Kurt's turn to get the paint. After Slan finished his painting she gave Elenor the censer. 

Elenor faced Kurt and smiled. She took one of his hands and turned his palm up to paint the symbols for love, gratitude, and reference into it and repeated it on the other hand. Kurt mimicked her actions. He smiled as well, his eyes lighting up. They were finally together, standing here in the middle of their friends and sealing their bond.

A small tendril of smoking herbs inside a censer was brought to Slan and she circled the pair, waving the scented smoke towards them. Returning to her spot, she gave them a cup with fresh, cold water to drink and a bowl with some seeds to eat. All elements of nature were brought into one.

“Now, Elenor and Kurt are true _minundhanems_ in the eyes of our people. Soon, they will share a fireplace, a home, and their future life together. Welcome them as one.”

Again, the joyous crowd was cheering and clapping, louder than before. All participants were smiling and laughing. 

Now it was time for the crowd to congratulate the pair with good wishes and well-meant advices, hugs and gifts. Elenor and Kurt took all this in good faith and enjoyed the feeling of community with the others.

Many of the village people gave them gifts for their new home, their friends gave them more elaborate presents and a good deal of salacious jokes.

Vasco approached them: “You finally made it.” He leaned forward and whispered into Elenor’s ear: “Don’t forget what I told you during our voyage to Sérène and he will eat out of your hand.” Color was rising into Elenor’s cheeks but she chuckled and he winked. Kurt raised an eyebrow. 

Siora was next. She hugged both. “Now, you are really part of our people! Like sister and brother of my heart!” Elenor beamed and Kurt smiled.

“Elenor, Kurt”, Petrus took Elenor’s hands in his. “You have the blessing of _En on mil frichtimen_ but I hope you don’t mind me asking the Enlightened for a blessing of your union? Twice as strong, you know.” 

Kurt said. “Which ever blessing, we don’t mind having it.”

Aphra added: “You don’t need a blessing. Use your brain to make the other happy… and some sex appeal!” They all laughed. 

Then the party began – with dancing to the beats of the drums, fruity, but non-alcoholic drinks, lots of food and merry talks. 

It was long after midnight when Kurt and Elenor secretly take flight – or not so secretly if you noticed some of the knowing looks of the others.

They had been given a nice, little hut at the edge of the village. The furnishings were sparse, but someone had made sure that there was a comfortable bed, water and food. That night they would need nothing else.

At first, they were kissing slowly, reverently, enjoying every minute. Then their kisses got more passionate and Elenor began to fumble open the fastening’s on Kurt’s clothes. Kurt chuckled in view of her impatience.

“We have all night. And many nights after that”, he teased.

Elenor gave a throaty laugh. “I know. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry for wanting me. This makes me proud”, he said. “Let me help you.” He got rid of his upper garment and trousers. Then he helped her out of her own clothes and took her in his arms.

Again, he enjoyed her slender fit body pressing against his own hard body. The hard, little tips of her breasts teased his chest. He had to taste them again and bent his head. His warm mouth encircled the tight, left nipple, sucking and licking it, event lightly biting it. She moaned in surrender and he switched to the other side, scratching her soft skin with his whiskers, tickling her and then tasting the hard tip. 

He went lower, caressing the soft skin of her stomach, her hips and thighs. Elenor was restlessly squirming on the bed. “Kurt, don’t tease me too much.”

“I haven’t even started… don’t you get impatient again.” He took her thighs in his broad, warm hands and opened them for him. He could see the wetness of her soft pussy. Leisurely, he stroked her mound and her outer lips. The sharp intake of her breath was praising him. His fingers stroked tighter, and lightly circled her wet, soft entrance and then her clit. Her breath went shallow and her hands were squeezing his shoulders, urging him on.

He bent his head and gently lapped at her wet folds, slowly circling her clit. He didn’t want it to be over fast, so he kept his caresses slow and light. He knew, that she loved and hated him for that. He inhaled her womanly scent, tasting her slick entrance, pushing his tongue into it. She cried out, arching up and into his loving attention. He repeated his actions until she was close to her peak.

She tucked at his hair. “Stop”, she said breathless. 

He raised his head and looked at her face that was dissolved in pleasure and ecstasy and waited patiently. Her eyelids fluttered open and her deep blue eyes looked at him with love and adoration. 

He arched an eyebrow. “We still have the whole night…”

She nodded, then shook her head and smiled. “Yes, but now it’s my turn to make you crazy.”

“I won’t stop you”, he said. Giving her pleasure and seeing her response was a heady, deeply satisfying feeling. But of course, he enjoyed her loving attention just as much.

He let her get on top. She didn’t hesitate and her hands quickly found his hardness. Her hands were firm but slow, winding up his arousal in a sweet torturous way. He couldn’t hold back his sigh of pleasure. And it wasn’t over yet. 

She ducked her head and gave him tentative kisses and licks, imitating his own actions on her body. Oh, hell – he shouldn’t have prolonged her pleasure because she would pay him back.

Another groan escaped him as she took his cock in her mouth and sucked and licked. The wet heat of her mouth was intense, and his body tensed with arousal. He bit his bottom lip as he didn’t want to finish too early. 

She obviously sensed his condition but didn’t let up with her effort, just deepened her sucking movement. 

This got him very close and he tried to pull back his hip. This earned him a chuckle of Elenor. She knew exactly what she was doing to him.

“Have mercy!” His voice was hoarse.

She complied and eased up. “You deserved it!”, she teased with a smile.

Kurt didn’t answer but grabbed her neck and pulled her face down for a deep, fervent kiss.

\---------------

Elenor thought, that everything with Kurt felt so right. Nothing was awkward or embarrassing. She felt accepted and loved as soon as she lay in Kurt’s arms. He was a giving and attentive lover and she enjoyed his kisses, drowning in his attention. 

But she had further ideas and soon broke the kiss. She turned and sat on Kurt’s lap but with her back to him. She wouldn’t give them more time for revving up their desire.

She exhaled deeply when she put his stiff cock inside her hot, wet heat. Kurt groaned and his hands clasped her hips in a tight grip. 

Slowly, Elenor started to ride him with sensuous, undulating movements and making them both sweaty and breathless. Soon, she couldn’t keep up with the slow movements and started to push down in a more urgent way. Kurt, who had been fairly calm up until now and let her have her way, began to meet her hips with his own and deepened the strokes.

The muscles in Elenor’s stomach and things tightened and she increased her efforts. Her hair tickled her back and shoulders. It wasn’t enough.

She took matters in her own hands and slipped her fingers between her thighs to ease the tension in her pussy. But Kurt took hold of her hand. He sat up and embraced her with one arm. He moved her to her knees so that she was tightly sitting in his lap, with her back pressed to his chest.

“It’s my task to pleasure you”, he said in her ear. She moaned in frustration. He kissed her mouth, then her shoulders and neck. 

“Don’t be cruel”, she groaned.

“Never”, he promised. 

They were moving in unison now, coming towards each other in a passionate, lustful dance. His tongue was conquering her mouth in a fervid kiss, like his body was conquering her female core. And he was still holding her close to his body, as if not wanting to lose contact with her for one single moment.

When his right hand slid between her legs and deeper over her mound, she shuddered. It was almost too much but she gave herself to him, holding nothing back. Letting him lead this time. 

His fingers were gentle and rough, teasing and pleasing at the same time. First stroking her pussy lips, where they were connected, then stroking her most sensitive spot with clever fingers. Her hips twitched and she gasped. Her tight pussy squeezed his cock and he let out a low moan. But he didn’t stop for one moment and brought her closer and closer to her climax. His strokes into her heated core became deeper and harsher, adding to the fuel inside her.

The tension in her pussy increased until she thought she could no longer bear it. He sensed that she was near her climax. “Give in”, he whispered. “Let me have all of you.”

She nearly sobbed, overwhelmed by the ever-growing pleasure. She cried into his mouth when he nipped at her lips. And when his next thrust hit her just right, the tension broke inside her. She trembled in his arms and her pussy quivered, bathing his cock in liquid heat when she reached her climax. His embrace got tighter, his cock still pushing into her swollen, wet heat, drawing out her pleasure. Then she felt his whole body tensing, going rock hard and his cock twitched. Hot spurts filled her already warm heat.

For long minutes, Kurt was rocking them slowly and Elenor leaned into his arms, feeling satiated, comforted and save in his tight embrace. Her body was glowing from inside out. Especially the lines of her mark felt sensitive and tingly. 

When Kurt nuzzled the mark on the left side of her face with his lips, she trembled again with arousal and her muscles twitched around him.

“Feels tender?”, he asked.

“Yes”, she admitted. It wasn’t the same as before. Obviously, the binding as _minundhanems_ had more effects than Slan or Siora had told them.

Kurt still held her tight and said: “Sometimes I feel a tingle where the mark around the scar is.”

Elenor turned her head so that her marked cheek was nestled against his rough face. “Really? Does it bother you?”

Kurt shook his head. “No. It always reminds me of you.” He showed one of his rare true smiles.

Elenor returned the smile. “That’s good. I’m glad that you are here with me.”

“So am I, Greenblood”, Kurt said.

Elenor groaned. “Will I never get rid of this nickname?!”

Kurt’s body shook with a deep laugh that she felt in her own body. “Never!”

Well, she could live with that. 

Soon, the sun would greet the new day with its new everyday tasks, duties, and chores. _Everday_ sounded normal and peaceful. She liked that. And she no longer had to fear a lonely life. Kurt was with her and they would face the future together.

\---------------

*This is, of course, not the ranking order, more a favor of the guests from other factions and countries. You might put them first for obvious reason. And it suited my story telling.

**That’s my idea of the ritual of minundhanems and it might differ from the dev’s view. Hope, you enjoy it anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this was a lot of work but I’m so glad I wrote it to its end.  
> There is an additional chapter in my mind that isn’t tightly related to this story. It’s more sugar and might be too much. Tell me, if you are interested in a tiny sequel or not 😊


End file.
